Un Terrible Deseo
by Nekoboy mty
Summary: Solo se necesita un momento para que las cosas cambien, para pasar de la tranquilidad al terror, un mal momento puede hacerte desear lo peor. Kuroko decidió ir a una exposición en un museo, pero por culpa de algunas personas, y de un mal deseo suyo, terminaran en una terrible pesadilla. Es un AllXKuroko
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy Nekoboy mty y vengo con esta nueva historia, no estoy seguro de que tan larga será, pero probablemente no mucho. Aun no decido del todo ciertos elementos de la historia ni con quien se quedara Kuroko al final, por ahora solo espero que les guste esta historia. Si quieren decirme algo un review siempre es bien agradecido o pueden buscarme en Facebook.**

 **Capítulo 1: Mal día, Mal deseo.**

Teníamos el fin de semana libre de entrenamiento, por lo que me pareció una oportunidad perfecta para salir a la ciudad y de esa manera olvidar por unos días todo lo relacionado al basquetbol. Pero desgraciadamente…las cosas no salieron como lo planee.

-¡Hey Kuroko andando!

-¡Vamos Kuroko no te atrases!

-¡Kurokocchi! ¡Date prisa!

-(…Va a ser un día horrible…)

Un día atrás tras enterarse que no habría entrenamiento Kuroko se encontraba muy pensativo durante las clases. Sabiendo que generalmente no lo notaban no tenía que preocuparse de recibir una llamada de atención.

-(Días libres… ¿Dónde sería una buena opción para pasar ese tiempo? El centro podría ser buena opción, tal vez ir al cine, o a una plaza comercial, el Maji… no definitivamente no ya paso demasiado tiempo ahí, se supone que el punto es visitar un lugar nuevo o diferente a lo usual, si tan solo decidirlo fuera tan fácil como pensarlo).

-Y no quiero que olviden que su siguiente entrega de proyecto escolar será para el lunes, deben esforzarse en su realización, jóvenes sé que para ustedes sería muy fácil obtener la información de internet en menos de una hora, pero recuerden que siempre hay otras opciones, pueden ir a la biblioteca, obtener información de los museos…

-(¿Ah?... ¿El museo?...oh claro el museo, podría ser un buen lugar para ir a distraerse un rato, además es el último lugar donde podría encontrar algo relacionado al básquet, la forma perfecta de pasar la tarde, un ambiente tranquilo, agradable, silencio en todas partes, creo que ha quedado decidido, mañana viernes saliendo de la escuela iré a un museo).

En el descanso Kuroko opto por ir a biblioteca de la escuela primero y revisar en las computadoras a cual museo iría, buscaba alguno que tuviera alguna exposición de interés, ya fuese permanente o temporal, sencillamente que contaran con temas diversos, tras unos minutos de investigar encontró que en el Museo Nacional de Ciencia contaba con suficientes cosas para llamar su atención, además de que mañana se abriría una exposición temporal sobre un mundo prehistórico, eso último fue suficiente para convencerlo de ir a ese lugar al día siguiente).

Al finalizar las clases se dirigió como de costumbre al Maji he igual que siempre solo compro un batido de vainilla, mientras su compañero Kagami había llenado una bandeja con incontables hamburguesas.

-Sigo sin entender cómo puedes comer tantas hamburguesas y no engordar. Debes tener un metabolismo muy acelerado.

-Pues es eso o tengo un agujero negro en el estómago que se lleva toda la comida y por eso siempre tengo hambre.

-…La verdad es que podría ser una explicación muy factible.

-Por cierto, dado que no habrá entrenamiento, ¿Ya has pensado en que harás en tus días libres?

-Mm, si ya lo he hecho, pienso en ir al Museo Nacional de Ciencia mañana.

-¿Un museo? ¿Y por qué quieres ir a un lugar tan aburrido? Solo hay un montón de huesos y momias en sitios como ese, y si uno se confunde puede pensar que los ancianos son parte de la exhibición.

-Los museos no son así, son lugares de conocimiento y temas serios, a mí me parecen sitios muy interesantes, además tengo mucho tiempo sin haber ido a uno, por eso es que escogí ese lugar.

-Bien, bien, no tienes por qué molestarte, mira ya que tienes tantas ansias por visitar ese polvoriento lugar, te acompañare el día de mañana.

-Cof, cof, cof.

El chico por poco se atraganto con su batido al escuchar las palabras de su compañero. Se suponía que el punto de ir al museo era no tener nada cerca que le recordara el básquet por un rato y si su compañero lo acompañaba eso sin duda estropearía sus planes.

-Ah, no, no, no es necesario, no tienes por qué acompañarme a ese lugar, además si lo haces seguramente será como dijiste, te aburrirás, ya que no hay nada interesante ahí. Te repito no es necesario que vayas conmigo al museo mañana.

-Oh, con que irán a un museo.

-¿Ah?

Cuando ambos chicos voltearon se toparon con toda la generación de los milagros, lo cual para Kuroko no pudo haber sido peor.

-Entonces ¿A cuál museo piensan ir mañana?

-Ah, ah, bueno…

-Kuroko quiere ir al Museo Nacional de Ciencia.

-Oh el Museo de Historia ¿Por qué Kurokocchi quiere ir a ese viejo lugar?

-En realidad me parece una buena decisión, ir a un museo es una experiencia muy enriquecedora para la cultura de uno mismo.

-Midorimacchi a veces puedes hacer que las cosas suenen más aburridas de lo que son en realidad.

-No me importa mucho si Mido-chin hace que suene aburrido, lo que en verdad me importa es si podre entrar al museo con mis dulces.

-Es un museo Murasakibara, no un restaurante, pero conociéndote estoy seguro que encontraras la forma de meter comida a escondidas, pero volviendo al punto importante ¿A qué hora vamos a vernos en la entrada del Museo?

-Ah, Akashi yo…

-A mí me parece bien después de clases, a las tres de la tarde sería un buen momento en realidad.

-¡Ah Kagami!

-Entonces está decidido, nos veremos mañana a esa hora.

-Ah pero, pero…

-Pues no se ustedes pero aprovechando que ya nos encontramos aquí pediré algo de comer, así que vete haciendo a un lado Bakagami.

-¡No tengo porque hacerlo Ahomine!

-(Mañana va a ser un día horrible).

De esa manera fue como termine pasando el resto de mi comida con Kagami y la generación de los milagros. E igualmente es como regreso a este momento enfrente de la entrada del museo con ellos adelantándose, ciertamente será un día horrible.

Ya una vez dentro del museo las cosas pasaron como me las temía, Kagami y Aomine no llevaban ni 10 segundos dentro para empezar a pelear, Kise no podía mantener la boca cerrada un segundo, Murasakibara ya estaba comiendo su dulces de contrabando y, Midorima y Akashi eran los únicos que en verdad parecían tener interés por las exhibiciones. Sabiendo que el resto de la visita transcurriría de ese modo, solo tome un folleto con el mapa del museo y sus exhibiciones. Sin importar que mis planes se hubieran visto alterados trataría de disfrutar lo más posible mi tarde libre en el museo.

-¡Que soy mejor que tú!

-¡Eso ni tú te lo crees!

-(Si es que en verdad puedo disfrutar aunque sea un segundo).

Durante el transcurso de su tiempo a través del museo las cosas salieron exactamente como Kuroko las temía, un dúo problemático, un hablador incansable, un gigante que no para de comer y otro dúo extremadamente serio. Tras un tiempo recorriendo el museo finalmente llegamos al área de la nueva exhibición de fósiles que estaba abriendo. Mucha gente ya se estaba aglomerando en la entrada a la espera y los guías se encontraban listos pasando con grupos para evitar el aglomeramiento de personas. Nuestra guía nos pasó junto con otras personas para ingresar al área designada.

-Sean bienvenidos a esta nueva exposición en el museo que nos enorgullece presentar. La isla del Flores, para quienes no lo sepan Flores es una isla pequeña situada en indonesia, pensaran ¿Qué tiene de interesante una isla que nadie puede ubicar siquiera? Pues lo interesante en ella, es su pasado prehistórico.

Después de eso ingresamos junto con ella y la sala del museo parecía un mundo completamente diferente, había una representación de una selva por todas partes, era más que una exhibición de fósiles, era toda la recreación de un mundo extinto.

En esta exhibición les presentamos un auténtico mundo perdido, un mundo done la evolución dio rienda suelta a su imaginación creando animales, completamente únicos y donde también se hizo un descubrimiento muy importante sobre la evolución humana. Pues en esta isla se descubrió un pariente cercano de los humanos al que los científicos denominaron homo floresiensis, también llamados hobbits, como verán por las representaciones detrás de mí, estos parientes lejanos eran sumamente pequeños, con una altura máxima de un metro representan una especie completamente aparte de la nuestra siendo uno de los descubrimientos más importantes para la ciencia de los últimos tiempos.

Tras una breve introducción la guía nos dejó para permitir que exploráramos la exhibición a nuestras anchas. Yo me encontraba fascinado por todo lo que veía, elefantes enanos del tamaño de una vaca, ratas gigantes que eran más grandes que Nigou, dragones de Komodo e inclusive una cigüeña que tenía la misma altura que Murasakibara, además de todo eso estaban los hobbits que sin lugar a duda habían llamado mi atención. Sin embargo mi fascinación y tranquilidad terminaron abruptamente cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba fuertemente desde atrás.

-¡Kurokocchi! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo que no estás conmigo?!

-Tratando de observar la exhibición. ¿Podrías soltarme ya?

-Oh bueno solo porque me lo pides, no entiendo mucho de esto, todo aquí se ve realmente extraño.

-Pues claro estamos en un museo, no en una cancha de básquet.

-Ah tienes razón, oye ¿Que dice en ese letrero de ahí?

-Déjame ver, pese a que los hobbits fueron recientemente descubiertos en 2004 y se cree se extinguieron hasta hace solo 12,000 años, las tribus de flores hablan sobre una criatura a la que llaman Ebu gogo, un ser pequeño que saltaba en los árboles y caminaba sobre la tierra, lo conocían por su agresividad y las leyendas hablan de que secuestraban niños para devorarlos. Tras el descubrimiento los científicos piensan que la leyenda local, podría estar inspirada en estos seres.

-Kurokocchi todo eso me aburre.

-¿Ah? Pues a mí me parece algo interesante.

-Hey porque no mejor vamos tú y yo a algún lado más apartado y solitos.

-¿Exactamente a donde piensas llevarlo Kise?

-¡Ah Akashi!

-Sabes deberías ir por ahí y perderte por un rato.

-¡Si claro eso hare!

-Gracias por tu ayuda.

-No fue nada, entonces ¿Disfrutando de la exhibición?

-Bueno, en lo que cabe. Se suponía que vendría aquí donde sería el último lugar de la tierra donde podría encontrarme con todos ustedes, pero parece que la vida no me lo permite.

-¿Entonces querías evitarnos?

-Solo quería pasar un rato tranquilo donde no tuviera que pensar en básquet ni en torneos durante un rato.

-Sí creo que te entiendo, después de todo nuestra vida no es precisamente relajada.

-¡Que me dejes en paz!

-¡Tú eres el que empieza!

-Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que tus luces son un tanto conflictivas entre sí.

-Créeme lo sé, ah parece que ni en un museo las cosas serán tranquilas.

-Por favor, no seas negativo, no es usual en ti, además las cosas no son tan malas. Todo ha salido muy bien en realidad. Ni si quiera esos dos podrían arruinar las cosas aquí.

-¡Que me dejes en paz!

Aomine empujo a Kagami el cual perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo sobre Midorima y Murasakibara, este último término perdiendo sus dulces en el piso, haciendo que Kise resbalara con ellos y empujara una mesa de exhibición que era móvil, las ruedas de esta la hicieron ir velozmente en dirección de Akashi y Kuroko que fueron embestidos por ella cayendo en la exhibición detrás dañando la representación y rompiendo el estante de vidrio que los golpeo. El chico apenas vio las puntas de lanza a su alrededor entre los vidrios cuando escucho la alarma de emergencia y llegaron los guardias.

De más estar decir que todos fueron detenidos en un primer momento, y retirados de la exhibición. Tras un rato Akashi logro que los dejaran ir, pagando los daños, más sin embargo les prohibieron volver a ingresar al museo. Una vez afuera la mayoría no parecía tener ningún inconveniente por no poder regresar ahí, salvo por uno de ellos.

-Bah igual ni quien quiera regresar a ese tonto lugar.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Kagami,

-Oigan chicos, ¿Alguno ha visto a Kurokocchi?

-¿Ah Kuro-chin?

-Estaba con nosotros cuando salimos ¿No Akashi?

-Claro Midorima, ¿En dónde se habrá metido?

-Tal vez esté usando su redirección.

-Aun así Aomine deberíamos buscarlo. Tal vez este algo molesto por todo el caos provocado.

-Querrás decir el caos que tú provocaste.

-No empecemos y vayamos a busco a Kuroko.

El grupo comenzó a buscar a Kuroko, lo cual no fue nada sencillo, pues el pequeño había desaparecido por completo de la faz de la tierra. Tras una hora de estarlo buscando finalmente lo encontraron cerca de una gran fuente, cuando estaban por acercársele Akashi les dijo que no lo hicieran y que permanecieran ocultos. Todos observaban al chico el cual estaba de espaldas. Kuroko solo tomo una piedra y la lanzo con gran fuerza contra un poste de luz rompiendo el foco en el instante, este acto dejo a todos los demás chicos con la boca abierta y en shock ya que nunca se esperaron ese tipo de reacción por su parte, no tenían que ser genios para darse cuenta que su amigo se encontraba muy molesto por lo sucedido previamente en el museo, cuando pensaban que quizá era mejor retirarse sin ser descubiertos, el otro grito.

-¡Ya sé que están ahí! Ustedes no son los mejores para pasar desapercibidos lo sabían.

-Ah, Kurokocchi…

-No puedo creer que en verdad hayan causado semejante problema, no podré volver a entrar a ese museo.

-Kuroko no creo que se acuerden si quiera de nosotros para la siguiente semana.

-Aomine, nos tomaron las huellas digitales.

-…sabes que, es verdad, no podremos volver.

-Ah…lo único que quería era pasar un día tranquilo, pero eso nunca es posible cuando todos ustedes están cerca.

-Kuro-chin no deberías enojarte.

-¡No estoy enojado!

-Mira Kuroko ya me encargare de arreglar esto después, podrás volver a ver esa exhibición si es lo que quieres, solo dame un poco de tiempo, no preferirías que mejor te llevemos a otro lado para compensarte lo sucedido.

-Gracias pero no Akashi, me siento cansado, me iré a casa mejor.

-¡Ah espera déjame acompañarte!

-Me voy solo Kagami. Ah los veré luego.

Kuroko se fue dejando al resto de los chicos un tanto preocupados por él. Más tarde ese día el grupo se había juntado en el Maji para pensar una forma de arreglar las cosas.

-Bien, ¿Alguno tiene una idea para disculparnos con Tetsu?

-No estoy seguro Akashi, aunque sería sensato dejarlo solo por ahora, no pienso que desee vernos en un tiempo.

-Midorimacchi no podemos hacer eso, tenemos que arreglar las cosas con Kurokocchi.

-Tal vez Kuro-chin se sienta mejor si le damos un pastel.

-No pienso que Kuroko se alegre con algo como eso, así como tampoco creo que quiera un juego amistoso ahora.

-Ahomine tiene razón, tal vez podamos compensárselo con una cena elegante o con un paseo agradable de algún sitio que le guste. ¿Tú que dices Akashi?

-No es mala idea Kagami, conozco un buen restaurante el cual sería perfecto para la ocasión, solo necesito hacer una reservación para que todo quede en orden, pero tomando en cuenta que siempre hay reservaciones, probablemente no consiga lugar hasta el lunes.

-Entonces no hay problema, me comunicare con la entrenadora y le pediré permiso para que nos deje faltar al entrenamiento ese día, entonces después de clases podemos juntarnos e ir a ese lugar.

-Por precaución recomendaría que nadie se le acerque a Kuroko hasta ese día, su humor actual no es muy bueno y oha-asa pronostico que seguirá molesto por dos días más.

-En esa caso está decidido, nadie se le acercara a Tetsuya hasta ese día, una vez haya nos disculparemos apropiadamente.

El grupo continuo planificando lo que harían en ese día, mientras tanto Kuroko se encontraba paseando por unos jardines hasta detenerse en un pequeño puente sobre un lago, aun se encontraba un tanto molesto y por eso mismo decidió no volver a su casa como les había dicho.

-Ah…es mucho pedir un día tranquilo en mi vida…creo que sí. Ya está atardeciendo, tal vez sea momento de regresar a casa.

-Puedo ver que has tenido un mal día chico.

-¿Ah?

Cuando volteo se encontró con un chico con cabello celeste como el, solo que la principal diferencia era que él tenía el cabello largo en la parte de atrás y hacia que se fuera al frente como dos largas coletas, el chico vestía de color negro y tenía un par de ojos dorados un tanto hipnotizantés.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Aoba, pero responde ¿Por qué estas molesto?

-Eso no te incumbe, son mis problemas.

-Te has peleado con tus amigos ¿No es así?

-…eres muy perceptivo, lo admito, ahora dime ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Solo me gusta ayudar a aquellas personas con dificultades.

-Ah sí, pues no hay forma de que me ayudes con ellos.

-Tal vez la tenga, ¿Dime hay algo que desees?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Un hada madrina?

-No, pero si puedo cumplir deseos.

-No creo nada de lo que estás diciéndome.

-Bueno si no lo crees, entonces no hay problema con que me pidas algo, ya que no se cumplirá, anda dime que es lo que deseas.

-Ah…bueno si he de desear algo entonces…deseo estar lejos, algún lugar donde no tenga que preocuparme por el basquetbol, lo suficientemente aislado para tener tranquilidad durante un tiempo.

-Ya veo, entonces no hay problema tu deseo se cumplirá, dentro de tres días, en lunes tu deseo comenzara a hacerse realidad. Pero te advierto se debe tener cuidado con la magia y los deseos, aunque estoy seguro que si haces las cosas bien no tendrás nada que lamentar al final, siempre que encuentres la forma de acabar con lo que pediste, pero de no ser así, bueno fue un gusto conocerte Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aoba comenzó a retirarse dejando a un confundido Kuroko, el cual solo volvió a recargarse en el barandal del puente.

-(Que sujeto más extraño, seguramente es un loco para andar diciéndoles esas cosas a desconocidos, espero no tener que, un momento…jamás le dije mi nombre…) ¡Hey como es que…

Cuando Kuroko volteo a ver en la dirección por donde Aoba se había retirado este ya no se encontraba por ninguna parte, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Sin entender bien que es lo que estaba pasando decidió que era mejor regresar a su casa y evitarse más problemas. Esa noche en el Museo Nacional de Ciencia no había un alma, la exhibición había sido clausurada temporalmente debido a los daños, pero una persona estaba recorriendo ese lugar hasta que llego a un sitio donde había muchos cristales, entre ellos encontró una extraña punta de flecha la cual tomo en su mano y comenzó a brillar en un fuerte tono celeste.

-Tu deseo está por cumplirse Kuroko Tetsuya, si iras a un lugar lejano donde no tengas que preocuparte del básquet, en cambio, tú y tus amigos tendrán cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

Kuroko estaba en su casa ya preparándose para dormir y apagando todas las luces, cuando se acostó en su habitación y se dejó llevar por lo sueños tratando de permanecer en paz al menos en ellos. De haber permanecido despierto unos minutos más habría visto como una pequeña planta surgía de la acera frente la entrada de la casa. A veces se debe tener cuidado, con lo que uno desea.

 **Espero que este primer capítulo les haya parecido interesante, y de no se así no hay problema XD Ahora está por verse las consecuencias del deseo de Kuroko las cuales irán mas allá de lo que pensaba. Si se preguntan por qué pareja tengo predilección serian Aokuro y Kagakuro, pero estoy tratando de que en principio sea un AllxKuro, ya veremos con quien se queda.**


	2. Chapter 2 Misterios Creciendo

**He vuelto con la actualización.**

 **Capítulo 2: Misterios Creciendo**

-AAAAA que bien dormí. Bueno, es momento de levantarse.

Kuroko se arregló y ordeno su habitación, para después bajar a desayunar con sus padres, su madre le encargo ir a una tienda cercana para comprar las cosas del almuerzo a lo que el accedió sin ningún problema, cuando salió de su hogar y tras cerrar la puerta fue que noto algo completamente extraño. Ahí en la acera había surgido una pequeña planta de una grieta.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cuando paso esto? Anoche que regrese no había siquiera una grieta, no entiendo cómo es que pudo haber pasado tan rápido. Bueno, lo mejor será solucionar esto ahora que puedo.

Kuroko se agacho y sin ninguna dificultad arranco la pequeña planta.

-Listo, lo lamento pero no puedes crecer en ese lugar, después le diré a papa que hay que resanar esa parte, no pueden seguir creciendo plantas ahí.

Kuroko tiro la planta en el cesto de basura y continuó su camino hacia la tienda. Ya una vez ahí se dispuso a comprar todo lo que le habían encargado, si bien esto lo mantuvo distraído por un rato, repentinamente se acordó del chico que había conocido la noche anterior.

-(Ese Aoba, ¿Cómo es que supo mi nombre? No creo haberlo visto antes en mi vida, tampoco parecía ser de alguna escuela que haya participado en las competiciones, sin duda que es extraño, ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de que mi deseo se cumplirá el lunes? Por más que intento no entiendo nada de eso, menos aún como es que surgió esa planta esta mañana, no creo que sea posible que ambos hechos en verdad estén relacionados, aunque…el mundo suele ser más pequeño de lo que parece).

El chico termino de conseguir lo que buscaba para después pagarlo y salir de la tienda. En su camino vio a unos niños que estaban jugando básquet en una cancha e inevitablemente recordó a todos sus compañeros.

-(Creo que he sido muy duro con ellos, no debí comportarme de esa manera, sé que no era su intención pero consiguieron hacerme enfadar, además se suponía que sería mi tarde libre, aunque a final de cuentas…yo mismo me comporte como un ogro el día de ayer… lo mejor será que me disculpe con ellos la próxima vez que nos veamos).

Tras llegar a su casa dejo las compras en la mesa y saco de las bolsas un sobre de comida para perro que había comprado para Nigou, normalmente el perrito llegaba en cuanto escuchaba que alguien tomaba su plato de comida pero en esta ocasión no lo hizo, pareciéndole raro Kuroko comenzó a buscar a Nigou, a veces el perrito se dormía en su cuarto pero tras revisar no estaba ahí, reviso en el resto de la casa sin éxito, tras preguntar a sus padres estos dijeron que tampoco lo habían visto. Preocupándose salió a buscarlo pero al salir a la calle noto algo que lo dejo impactado, la planta que había arrancado más temprano había vuelto a crecer. Reviso en el cesto y está ya no estaba ahí, sin entender bien lo que pasaba solo volvió a arrancarla y tirarla.

-Algo muy extraño está pasando.

Paso el resto del día buscando a su querida mascota sin ningún éxito, incluso pensó en llamar a sus compañeros para pedir ayuda, pero supuso que seguirían sentidos con él tras su comportamiento así que no lo hizo. Sin ningún éxito en su búsqueda regreso muy decepcionado ya al anochecer. Esa noche le costó mucho poder dormir ya que no podía evitar pensar en lo que le pudo haber ocurrido a su querida mascota. Al siguiente día pensó en ir a revisar una vez más y nuevamente al salir de su casa se encontró con la misma planta que había vuelto a crecer, ya un tanto molesto solo la arranco y la tiro azotando la tapa del cesto. Mientras buscaba por un parque vacío noto algo que le causó cierta intriga.

-Qué extraño, por lo general hay muchos pájaros en este parque, siempre los escucho cantar pero, ahora parece que no hubiera ninguno. Y ahora que lo pienso, también hay mucha gente que pasea a sus perros aquí, pero hoy no hay ninguno. En definitiva, parece que algo muy malo está pasando, primero Nigou y ahora el resto de los animales.

Tras un día sin éxito regreso otra vez hasta tarde a su hogar y nuevamente ahí estaba esa pequeña planta afuera de la entrada. Se volvió a agachar para quitarla sin entender como esa planta aparecía una y otra vez. Aunque aún hubiera raíces ahí le tomaría mucho tiempo volver a crecer, no unas pocas horas. El chico ceno claramente desanimado y preocupado por todos esos sucesos, le dijo buenas noches a sus padres y de dispuso a ir a dormir. Cuando lo estaba haciendo recibió un mensaje por parte de Kagami.

-[Hey Kuroko buenas noches, solo quería decirte que lamento mucho lo ocurrido el otro día en el museo, queremos compensártelo, así que si te parece bien mañana quisiéramos llevarte a un buen restaurante, iré a verte en la mañana para irnos juntos a la escuela, el resto de los chicos nos vera a la salida, que descanses]

-Kagami-kun…si tan solo tú y los demás supieran todo lo que me pasa ahora, no creo que sea buena idea ir a un restaurante lujoso para olvidarlo, aunque quien sabe, tal vez eso me ayude a despejar mi mente un poco. Además será una buena oportunidad para disculparme con todos.

El chico apago la luz y prosiguió a acostarse, cuando se cubría con las mantas y en plena oscuridad fue que volvió a recordar a Aoba y miro por la ventana de su habitación a la luna.

-(Ese sujeto dijo que mi deseo comenzaría mañana, aun no entiendo que quiso decir con eso, seguramente solo era un charlatán, pero…por qué presiento que algo muy importante va a pasar).

Kuroko se volteo dándole la espalda a la ventana, la noche en la ciudad parecía como cualquier otra, pero entonces las luces comenzaron a parpadear por todas partes y después uno por uno diferentes sectores de la ciudad quedaban a oscuras, las luces continuaron apagándose hasta dejar a la ciudad sumergida en la oscuridad, los autos también se detuvieron e igualmente su luces se apagaron, en solo unos minutos la gran ciudad había quedado en completo silencio.

El lunes llego con una bella mañana soleada. Kuroko se levantó un poco mejor y tras arreglarse fue a la sala donde seguramente su madre ya había dejado el desayuno. Sin embargo al llegar ahí, no estaban sus padres y no había ningún plato servido, eso le pareció muy extraño ya que siempre se levantaban antes que él, pensando que quizá se quedaron dormidos fue a su habitación, pero no estaban ahí, la cama estaba tendida como si nadie la hubiese usado. Aún más desconcertado regreso nuevamente a la sala y los llamo.

-¿Mama, Papa? ¿Dónde están?... ¿Qué está pasando? Ellos nunca se irán sin dejar una nota o sin avisarme, pareciera que ni si quiera han estado aquí, será mejor que los llame.

Al intentar marcarles su celular le indico que estaba fuera del área de servicio, lo cual no era posible ya que estaba en plena ciudad, intento encender el televisor pero este no funciono, trato de prender la luz pera tampoco prendieron los focos.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no funciona nada? ¿Dónde están mis padres? Bien lo mejor será no alterarme, Kagami-kun no debe tardar en llegar, lo mejor será desayunar algo y prepararme para la escuela, es cierto hoy los veré a todos, quizá pueda pedir su ayuda para encontrar a mis padres.

Kuroko comenzó a cocinar su desayuno y también su almuerzo, una vez que termino de comer, se dispuso a salir y cuando lo hizo, la pequeña planta ya estaba ahí de nuevo, solo que esta vez no era solo un pequeño tallo con hojas, ahora era un poco más grande y había crecido una pequeña flor roja la cual no pudo identificar.

-¿Una flor? No se parece a ninguna que haya visto aquí, más bien pareciera ser…exótica.

-¡Hey Kuroko!

-Ah Kagami-kun

-Me alegro de verte, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Pues no muy bien en verdad.

-¿Oh una pesadilla?

-Ya quisiera eso, es solo que desperté y mis padres no estaban en casa, además los días pasados note cosas extraños, Nigou desapareció y parece que también mas animales. Ya trate de llamar a mis padres pero no he tenido éxito.

-Piensas que eso es raro, se nota que no has salido de casa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Solo guarda silencio y escucha.

Sin saber muy bien porque su compañero le pedía eso sencillamente accedió, dándose cuenta que no había un solo ruido en ninguna parte, no se escuchaban autos, ni el bullicio de la ciudad, no se veían aviones en el cielo y tampoco se veía a ninguna otra persona.

-Kagami-kun…

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?

-Es que acaso todo mundo desapareció.

-Eso es lo que creo, desperté esta mañana sin luz y al salir de casa no había autos y tampoco nadie en ningún lado, de hecho eres la primer persona que veo en lo que va del día.

-… ¿Qué?... ¿Qué?

-No sé tú, pero siento que algo extraño está pasando.

-¿Algo extraño? Los últimos tres días esa pequeña planta ha aparecido una y otra vez por más que la he arrancado, no entiendo cómo es posible.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Yo no suelo mentir y bien que lo sabes.

-Cierto…mira…no sé tú, pero quizá deberíamos ir a Serin, puede que encontremos a alguien en la escuela, el resto del equipo ya debe estar ahí.

-Claro… muy bien, vayamos haya.

Los dos chicos siguieron su camino habitual, pero no encontraban absolutamente a nadie solo había un silencio sepulcral, al llegar a una calle que siempre estaba muy transitada a esa hora su sorpresa fue mayor al verla completamente vacía. No había un solo auto más los que estaban estacionados, notaron que los semáforos tampoco estaban funcionando lo cual no era un problema dada la situación, por lo que prosiguieron su camino muy nerviosos por lo que estaba pasando. Al llegar a Seirin esperaban ver a más estudiantes llegando tarde como ellos, lo cual fue lo contrario, la reja estaba abierta pero no había un solo alumno, los dos entraron y recorrieron los pasillos de la escuela, notaron que las aulas estaban vacías, ni profesores ni estudiantes estaban en ellas, solo eran salones perfectamente ordenados. Al llegar al suyo la situación fue igual, no había una sola persona.

-¿Qué está pasando Kagami-kun?

-No lo sé Kuroko.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-¡Que no tengo idea! Disculpa que te gritara, mira vayamos al gimnasio, tal vez los senpais estén ahí.

-De acuerdo.

Al entrar al gimnasio este estaba igual de vacío que el resto de la escuela, Kagami grito el nombre de sus compañeros esperando una respuesta, pero solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos chicos.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué no hay nadie?

-Ya se, Kagami podría llamarlos y ver si contestan.

-Ah claro, solo dame un minuto.

Tras marcar los números el celular le indico que estaba fuera del área de servicio.

-¿Nada?

-Nada Kuroko, no puedo contactar a ninguno.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Kagami-kun?

-No lo sé, pero mira, no tiene caso quedarnos aquí, si no hay nadie, lo mejor será salir de la escuela e ir a la ciudad, más específicamente a la estación de policía, debe haber alguien en algún lado.

-Está bien, tienes razón.

Cuando ambos chicos estaban dirigiéndose a la salida notaron que había una persona más ahí comenzaron a correr para ver quién era y se toparon con una persona que no era la preferida del mayor debido a cierto incidente.

-¡Akashi!

-Hola Tetsu, hola Kagami.

-Akashi…¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?

-Bueno me estaba hospedando en un hotel debido a la salida de hoy, pero esta mañana al pedir servicio a la habitación nadie contesto, al bajar no había nadie en recepción y tras salir me he topado con que la ciudad parece estar completamente vacía. He venido aquí más que nada para asegúrame que Tetsuya estuviera bien.

-Bah, típico de ti.

-Me encuentro bien Akashi no tienes que preocuparte, pero volviendo a lo que decías, ¿Entonces no has visto a nadie?

-Absolutamente nadie, inclusive trate de llamar a la policía, bomberos, llame al aeropuerto y trate de comunicarme con mi padre, pero nadie contesta.

-¿Esto se está poniendo más extraño Kuroko?

-Lo sé, pero estaba pensando…Akashi-kun está aquí, eso significa que tal vez…

-¿Qué tal vez qué?

-Tengo que hacer una llamada.

-Pero los teléfonos están muertos

Kuroko marco un número y luego el celular de Akashi comenzó a sonar.

-¿Le has llamado a este sujeto?

-Más que nada comprobaba mi teoría.

-¿Teoría? ¿De qué hablas Tetsuya?

-Me parece mucha coincidencia que todo mundo haya desaparecido, pero nosotros continuemos aquí, aun debo llamar a más personas.

-¿A quiénes Kuroko?

-…Al resto de los Milagros.

 **Actualización seguida eso ni yo me lo esperaba. Parece que el deseo de Kuroko ha comenzado a cumplirse, primero fue su mascota, luego los animales y ahora parece que toda la ciudad ha desaparecido a excepción de él y sus amigos. Aoba dijo que su deseo comenzaría a realizarse en este día, lo que significa que más cambios están por llegar, ¿Cuáles serán esos cambios? Lo averiguaremos próximamente.**


	3. Chapter 3 Estamos Solos

**Una Nueva Actualización**

 **Capítulo 3: Estamos solos**

Tras unas llamadas el chico finalmente colgó el celular.

-Como lo suponía, todos han contestado. Les he pedido que vengan a este lugar.

-También están aquí, no lo comprendo, todas las personas en la ciudad han desaparecido excepto nosotros.

-Es una situación por demás imposible, no se puede evacuar una ciudad tan grande en tan poco tiempo, tampoco tiene sentido que hayan desaparecido.

-Además de que se desaparecieron todas las personas Akashi tampoco hemos visto un solo animal, debería haber aves volando o mínimo se escucharían insectos, pero todo está en completo silencio.

-…sugiero que entremos a su escuela, una vez que el resto llegue discutiremos lo que está sucediendo y que hacer al respecto.

Los tres jóvenes permanecieron en el edificio hasta que después de un rato, llegaron Aomine, Murasakibara y Midorima. Siendo ya el único faltante Kise, les extraño que el chico tardase tanto en llegar.

-¿Dónde se metió ese idiota?

-Cálmate Aomine, seguro que Kise ya no tarda en llegar.

-Es que ya debería estar aquí Kuroko, lo único que falta es que ese tonto rubio se haya perdido viniendo hacia aquí.

-Si eso sucediera tendríamos que ir a buscarlo, no podemos dejarlo solo.

-¿Por qué siempre te preocupas tanto por los demás?

-Porque todos ustedes son mis amigos.

-…(Tetsu…si tan solo te dieras cuenta, que nadie aquí te ve solo como un amigo).

-Oigan todos ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Las palabras de Kagami hicieron que todos prestaran atención, el sonido de un motor que seguía incrementándose indicaba que un auto venia en su dirección. El ruido seguía creciendo hasta que finalmente un auto a gran velocidad atravesó la entrada de la escuela y freno súbitamente levantando mucho polvo que cubrió al resto. En ese cao, Midorima fue el primero en hablar.

-¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Pero quién viene en ese auto?!

La puerta del conductor se abrió y de su interior salió un Kise realmente agotado.

-¿Kise-chin?

-Kise-kun ¿Estas bien?

-Ah…¡Oh! ¡AAAAAAAAA KUROKOCCHI!

Kuroko fue prácticamente aplastado por un fuerte y posesivo abrazo por parte del contrario. Cosa que molesto al resto de los presentes.

-Kurokocchi no sabes que felicidad me dio cuando me llamaste, no había nadie en ningún lugar y estaba asustándome.

-Kise, por favor, te pido que me sueltes.

-¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡No quiero hacerlo!

-Kise, más te vale que sueltes a Kuroko si sabes lo que te conviene.

-Oh…Cla-claro Akashi.

-Kise-kun ahora que lo pienso ¿De dónde sacaste ese auto?

-Después de tu llamada me disponía a venir aquí, pero quise ahorrar tiempo, este auto estaba con las llaves puestas así que pensé que podría subir en él y llegar antes conduciendo. Lo cual no fue buena idea.

-Tú no sabes conducir.

-Lo sé y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, no podía detener esa cosa en cuanto comencé a andar, fue un alivio que las calles estuviesen vacías o si no podría haber atropellado a alguien. Ha, en serio que fue horrible, no sé cómo lo hace la gente, no quiero volver a conducir en mi vida Kurokocchi.

-Kise, ya suéltame por favor.

-Pues parece que estamos todos.

-Eso es cierto Kagami, muy bien ahora comencemos en verdad con esto. Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que está sucediendo.

-Lo que sucede ¿Acaso no es obvio Akashi? No hay nadie más en esta ciudad, normalmente a esta hora Takao no para de hablarme pero ahora ni si quiera he visto a alguien más, tampoco he podido acceder al pronóstico de oha-asa para saber el amuleto de la suerte de este día.

-Tenemos problemas más grandes que tu pronóstico, pero por lo que parece diría que todos hemos tenido la misma experiencia esta mañana al despertar, no hay absolutamente nadie en ningún lado.

-¿Cómo pueden desaparecer todos los habitantes de una ciudad sin dejar rastro Akashi?

-No lo sé Aomine, lo que si se es que no debe ser coincidencia que todo mundo desapareciera excepto nosotros. Algo nos ha puesto en esta situación.

-¿Algo nos ha puesto en esto? ¿Qué podría ser Aka-chin?

-Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar, debemos permanecer juntos hasta encontrar una forma de salir de esta situación, con suerte una vez que lo hagamos las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

-Akashi-kun si no encontramos la forma de acabar con esto ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

-…por ahora no pienses de forma negativa, busquemos una solución antes de darnos por vencidos.

-(Kagami) ¿Y exactamente que sugieres que hagamos ahora?

-No parece haber nadie en la ciudad, además de que algunos servicios básicos están dejando de funcionar, debemos prevenir y abastecernos, iremos a la cafetería de esta escuela, tomaremos lo que podamos y después nos dirigiremos a casa de tetsu.

-¿Por qué mi hogar?

-Es el que está más cerca. Nos quedaremos ahí y después repasaremos los eventos previos a este desastre, seguro que hay alguna pista que nos indique lo que sucede y como solucionarlo.

-Ah, de acuerdo.

El grupo entro a la cafetería de Seirin y comenzaron a poner las cosas que podían llevarse en unas mesas con ruedas que era propia de la cafetería, tras abastecer al menos cuatro de esas, salieron del edificio y fueron con rumbo a la casa de Kuroko. En todo el camino no había absolutamente nada, solo se escuchaba algunos objetos meneándose a causa del aire, pero fuera de eso no había nada, los caminos despejados, los parques vacíos, las canchas de básquet completamente solas, era como si la ciudad hubiese sido construida y abandonada al siguiente día.

-Parece una ciudad fantasma.

-Lo sé Aomine, pero no es momento de preocuparnos, ven mi casa ya no está lejos, una vez ahí podremos descansar y pensar las cosas con calma y claridad.

Cuando el grupo llego a la casa de Kuroko comenzaron a ingresar llevando consigo todo lo que habían conseguido, cuando estaban terminando el chico noto que Akashi se había quedado en la entrada viendo hacia el suelo y de inmediato adivino lo que su amigo debía estar viendo.

-Esa planta es muy extraña, los días pasados la arranque pero al cabo de pocas horas volvía a aparecer, es como si por más que intentara deshacerme de ella no pudiera hacerlo, además de eso esta mañana era un poco más grande y tenía esa pequeña flor roja.

-Esta flor…me parece conocida…

-¿En serio? ¿La has visto antes?

-No estoy seguro, pero definitivamente siento que la he visto, solo que no recuerdo en dónde.

-Si lo recuerdas avísame, quizá así logre deshacerme de ella. Por cierto es mejor que entres de una vez, si no los demás podrían comerse todo y dejarnos sin nada.

-Sí, enseguida voy. (¿Dónde he visto esa flor?).

Ya dentro de la casa del chico todos se estaban acomodando como si fuera su propia casa, lo cual para fortuna del chico no le molestaba en realidad, durante un rato él y Akashi estuvieron revisando lo que habían traído para asegurarse que hubiese comida suficiente para todos, aunque la electricidad se había ido afortunadamente el gas y el agua seguían en servicio. El emperador les dijo a Midorima y Kise que revisaran si había una forma de arreglar la electricidad de la casa para tratar de tener comunicación con alguien.

-Hemos conseguido mucho Akashi-kun, pero no creo que sea suficiente para mucho tiempo inclusive con la comida que ya tengo aquí, además si no hay manera de arreglar la electricidad la comida que necesita refrigeración se echara a perder.

-Esperemos que esos dos logren arreglar la luz, y tienes razón necesitamos conseguir más comida, además si tomamos en cuenta que tres personas aquí comen como si no pudiesen llenarse, tendremos un gran problema pronto.

-Hay una tienda no muy lejos de aquí, solía ir ahí para conseguir la despensa, si no hay nadie es seguro que podremos tomar lo que necesitemos.

-Buena idea, Aomine, Kagami, vayan a la tienda que dice Tetsu.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres que vaya con Bakagami?!

-¡No pienso ir con este Ahomine! ¡Ni en 100 años lo hare!

-¡¿Por qué no envías a Murasakibara?! ¡Si el nunca hace nada!

-Primero que nada, porque es probable que solo traiga dulces si lo envió y segundo, porque ya se ha quedado dormido en el sillón.

Cuando voltearon vieron que efectivamente el gigante estaba acostado durmiendo como si nada pasara a su alrededor.

-Además ¿Prefieren ir a la tienda o quieren que los envié con Midorima y Kise a arreglar la luz?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un grito por parte del rubio dejo en claro que lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo esos dos no había salido bien, probablemente por causa de este último y seguramente había recibido una descarga eléctrica. Sin más que decir los dos chicos salieron en dirección donde les indico Kuroko y justo cuando se fueron un Kise un tanto chamuscado estaba entrando a la sala.

-¿Kise-kun?

-Midorimacchi tenía razón…no debí tocar esos cables…Kurkocchi, podrías prestarme tu ducha.

-Claro, esta al final del pasillo.

-Gracias, con su permiso.

-…Akashi-kun tu sabias que el terminaría así ¿Cierto?

-Claro, ahora no va a molestar a nadie en un rato. ¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno, de hecho me vendría bien no ser abrazado cada cinco minutos.

Fuera de la casa Kagami y Aomine habían llegado a la tienda, las puertas automáticas estaban cerradas por lo que el moreno tomo un extintor y lo uso para romper el vidrio de una y así poder ingresar al supermercado.

-No creo que eso fuera necesario.

-¿Entonces planeabas entrar por el techo o qué? No seas idiota, toma un carrito y busquemos lo que vinimos a buscar.

-Eres insoportable ¿Lo sabias?

-No me importa lo que digas, lo único que importa es lo que piense Tetsu.

-…tú también ¿cierto?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿A ti también te gusta Kuroko?

-…así es, desde hace un tiempo, pero nunca se lo he dicho.

-¿Y eso como porque?

-En Teiko había mucha competencia, además hubiera sido un suicido intentar algo en ese entonces tomando en cuenta que el emperador es peligroso.

-Akashi y los otros, porque no me sorprende, con que las cinco estrellas de Teiko estaban enamorados del sexto jugador fantasma, pero a pesar de todo, ninguno intento nada para ser algo con él.

-Incluso Akashi sabía que no convenía dejar salir a su otro yo si quería lograr algo con él, lo que paso en verdad fue que todos éramos competidores de todos y como tal la forma de ser de cada uno fue un obstáculo aún más grande para obtener a Tetsu. Al final ninguno logro nada, sabíamos que con seguridad lo veríamos en los torneos siguientes, al igual que el resto pensaba jugar mis cartas para esta vez tener una oportunidad, solo que apareció un obstáculo que nunca pudimos prever.

-Ja, déjame adivinar, ese obstáculo fui yo.

-Tu maldita aparición fue un problema para todos nosotros, arruinaste nuestros planes antes de que comenzaran.

-Me alegra saber que almenos pude arruinar sus planes con Tetsu.

-¿Quién dijo que los arruinaste? Solo has logrado retrasarlos un poco, pero te aseguro que yo y el resto de la generación de los milagros seguimos estando tras de Tetsuya.

-Entonces eso nos convierte en rivales. Pero debo recordarte que ahora yo tengo una ventaja mayor que ustedes al estar con él todo el tiempo. Si alguien lograra ser su pareja, esa persona seré yo.

-Tu solo eres un idiota que acaba de llegar, si se te olvida tenemos mucho más tiempo de conocerle. Lo que nos confiere la ventaja de la experiencia y conocemos más de Kuroko que tú.

-No importa el tiempo que lleven de conocerle, lo que en verdad importa es con quien se sienta más a gusto y en ese caso soy yo. No pienso dejarles que me lo arrebaten tan fácilmente.

-…No esperaba menos de ti, yo también te aseguro que no te lo dejare tan fácil, si alguien es conveniente para Kuroko, ese soy yo.

Ambos chicos se fueron por caminos diferentes en la tienda tomando aquello que les fuera útil, al cabo de una media hora ambos ya tenían sus carritos llenos y salieron para regresar con el resto. Al entrar a la casa de Kuroko se toparon con que la luz había vuelto.

-Ah, chicos ya han llegado.

-Kuroko, ¿Cuándo regreso la luz?

-Midrorima logro cruzar algunos cables y consiguió que volviera a haber luz, él es realmente increíble no sé cómo hace esas cosas.

Ambos chicos apretaron con fuerza sus puños y pese a que intentaban sonreír disimulando su enojo, Kuroko pareció notar que algo les pasaba.

-¿Están bien? Se pusieron tensos de repente.

-Todo está bien Kuroko no te preocupes, yo y Bakagami iremos a dejar esto en la cocina si no te molesta.

Los dos chicos dejaron confundido a su compañero y una vez que estuvieron fuera de su vista, en los rostros de ambos se veía una gran molestia.

-Ese Midorima, seguro debe estar gritando de felicidad dentro de su cabeza al saber que Kuroko piensa que es increíble.

-Hey Ahomine, ahora que lo pienso, Kuroko no es precisamente perceptivo cierto, ya que no parece comprender las intenciones de todos aquí.

-Sí, él es algo despistado en estos asuntos, todos intentamos algo al menos una vez en el pasado, pero él siempre lo confundía con gestos de amistad.

-Sera una competencia muy difícil.

Kuroko, Akashi y Murasakibara estaban en la habitación del primero usando la computadora, Akashi intentaba encontrar una forma de comunicarse con alguien, aunque había internet y podían acceder a diferentes paginas parecía que no había nada nuevo desde las 12 de la noche.

-No tiene sentido, no puedo comunicarme con nadie y también toda la actividad en línea pareciera haberse detenido.

-Aka-chin esto es muy misterioso.

-Intenta conectarte con un satélite, podrías usarlo para revisar si encuentras a más personas o si hay algún lugar que siga normal.

-Buena idea Tetsu, eso hare.

-Kuro-chin es muy listo, ¿No quieres un dulce?

-Gracias, pero ya he comido.

-Hey ustedes dos, miren esto. Conseguí conectarme y fije la búsqueda en América, en la ciudad de los Ángeles, pero fíjense.

Cuando los otros revisaron la vista de satélite notaron que en aquella ciudad al otro lado del océano las cosas eran iguales, no había una sola persona a la vista, solo parecía otra ciudad vacía y sin vida. Akashi reviso en también en Brasil, Francia, Sudáfrica, India, Australia y en China, en cada ciudad que revisaban las cosas eran iguales, no había absolutamente nadie.

-Estamos solos…en verdad estamos solos en el mundo.

-Aka-chin, ¿Qué haremos?

-¿Cómo reaccionaran el resto al saberlo?

-…No les diremos aun, hay que pensar esto sensatamente, debe haber una explicación lógica. Miren tratemos de pasar en paz lo que queda del día, mañana yo mismo le diré a los demás lo que hemos descubierto.

-Muy bien Akashi, será como tú digas.

El grupo permaneció en el hogar del peliceleste durante todo el día, al llegar la noche Kuroko se fue a dormir a su habitación y acondicionaron la sala para que el resto pudiera dormir en ella. La luz en la casa era prácticamente la única en toda la ciudad, afuera todo era completa oscuridad, una silueta comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella y se detuvo en frente de la entrada y al lado de la pequeña planta con la flor.

-¿Disfrutando tu deseo Kuroko? Espero que sí, ya han tenido un día relativamente tranquilo para acostumbrarse, será mejor que estén preparados porque…la verdadera diversión está a punto de comenzar.

Aoba se agacho y toco la pequeña planta, esta creció un poco más y surgieron varias flores nuevas, pero no solo eso, pronto más plantas de diferentes tipos comenzaron a surgir a su alrededor continuando su avance por todas partes, el chico solo sonrió para después alejarse y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

 **Parece que habrá una guerra por Kuroko y también que cosas aún más misteriosas están por ocurrir. ¿Qué les deparara el futuro a él y sus amigos? Lo averiguaremos próximamente.**


	4. Chapter 4 La Rata

**Capítulo 4: La Rata**

A la mañana siguiente Kuroko fue el primero en despertar, salió de su cuarto y encontró al resto de sus compañeros dormidos en la sala, fue por un vaso de agua y después decidió salir para ver si las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad o si seguían en esa terrible pesadilla, pero cuando abrió la puerta de la entrada se topó con algo que en definitiva no se esperaba, tras procesar en su cabeza lo ocurrido fue a despertar a los demás.

-¡Akashi, Akashi despierta!

-Ah… ¿Tetsu? ¿Qué sucede?

-Amigo tienes que ver lo que paso afuera.

-Kurokocchi… no hables tan fuerte aún es muy temprano.

-Chicos, tienen que despertar, deben ver lo que ocurrió.

El chico volvió a salir seguido de sus somnolientos amigos y cuando abrió la puerta hacia la calle les mostro lo que había descubierto haciendo que todos despertaran de golpe. Por todas partes habían crecido hierbas altas y otras plantas pequeñas, que cubrían parte de los caminos, así mismo también había enredaderas que trepaban las paredes de los edificios, las cosas ahora parecían tener más tiempo de haber sido abandonadas, lo cual era una imposibilidad tomando en cuenta que hasta el día de ayer las cosas estaban relativamente normales. El grupo estaba afuera viendo lo ocurrido y en ese momento Kuroko también vio que la planta frente a la casa nuevamente era más grande que el día anterior.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

-No tengo idea Ahomine, pero las cosas cambiaron bastante.

-Aka-chin no sé si sea idea mía, pero creo que se siente más calor que de costumbre, no me gusta nada.

-Tienes razón, el clima pareciera sentirse diferente, además estas plantas, no se parecen a ninguna que haya visto en la ciudad. Tu qué opinas, Midorima.

-Aunque fuesen de aquí no podrían surgir en una sola noche y menos en esta cantidad, debido al grado de distribución y crecimiento, me atrevería a decir que la ciudad debería tener entre uno y tres años de abandono para que las plantas estuvieran presentes de esta manera, lo que está sucediendo no tiene ningún sentido. Deberíamos investigarlo cuanto antes.

-Bien dicho, pero debemos revisar el alcance de esto cosa que no podemos hacer a pie, necesitamos un auto.

-¡No pienso volver a conducir en mi vida!

-Afortunadamente no pensaba en ti Kise, a diferencia tuya yo si se conducir.

-Los vecinos dejan las llaves en el auto siempre, esto seguro que Akashi-kun puede tomarlo.

-Entonces está decidido, Murasakibara y Midorima acompáñenme, el resto quédese aquí, volveremos en una hora a más tardar.

Kuroko los llevo a la casa de al lado, una vez ahí Akashi y los otros abordaron para después salir y revisar la ciudad, dejando al resto de los chicos a espera de su regreso. Akashi y los otros condujeron a través de la ciudad viendo que en todas partes la situación era igual, la naturaleza parecía haberse comenzado a apoderar de la ciudad y no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer al respecto. Detuvieron el auto cerca de un centro comercial y bajaron para ver alrededor.

-No puedo creerlo Akashi, las cosas no pueden cambiar así de un día para otro, menos aún en tal medida.

-Aka-chin ¿A que hemos venido aquí?

-Simple Murasakibara, parece que la ciudad comienza a volverse un sitio salvaje, tenemos que estar listos para lo que se avecine, entraremos aquí y conseguiremos lo que podamos, ropa, comida, herramientas junto con cualquier cosa que pueda servirnos para defendernos.

-¿Defendernos? Akashi por si no te has dado cuenta no hay nada más en esta ciudad aparte de nosotros, ¿De qué deberíamos tener miedo?

-…de lo que sea que llegue en el futuro. Andando, tomemos todo lo que podamos y regresemos con Tetsuya y los otros, ahora que es posible, debemos abastecernos.

Los tres jóvenes entraron y fueron a distintas partes del centro comercial, consiguieron ropa suficiente para ellos y sus compañeros, además de conseguir agua embotellada junto con otros víveres. Akashi también encontró unos quinqués que serían perfectos para iluminar en caso de que perdieran la corriente eléctrica, un pequeño tanque de gas y lo que le pareció más importante una ballesta con algunas flechas. Murasakibara se encontraba recorriendo unos pasillos con una pequeña canasta la cual llevaba más dulces que cualquier otra cosa.

-Espero que Aka-chin no se moleste por que lleve demasiados dulces, bueno no es como que alguien más vaya a comprarlos. Ah, en ese estante hay dulces de chocolate, llevare algunos y después volveré con los otros.

Murasakibara se acercó a los estantes y cuando se disponía a tomar algún dulce noto que en la barra parecía haber unas pequeñas huellas, así como trozos pequeños de otros dulces, como si algo mas ya los hubiera tomado, apenas seguía con la mirada el camino de dulces cuando de pronto del otro lado de la barra se cayeron unas copas rompiéndose y haciendo un gran ruido, luego escucho algo parecido a uno pasitos de un animal corriendo, cuando se acercó a revisar solo alcanzo a ver como una pequeña figura borrosa de color café se iba corriendo por otro pasillo desapareciendo de su vista.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Murasakibara, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mido-chin, algo tumbo esas copas y se fue corriendo.

-¿Lograste verlo?

-No en realidad, era pequeño y se fue muy rápido, pero dejo unas huellas en esa barra de haya.

En ese momento Akashi llego y vieron las huellas en la barra, en un primer momento ninguno logro identificarla, Midorima le tomo una foto con su celular para después tratar de averiguar de qué animal eran. El grupo decido que era más sensato irse de ahí, por lo que regresaron al auto, dirigiéndose hacia casa de Kuroko. Ya una vez ahí le explicaron lo sucedido al resto.

-(Aomine) ¿Sería un animal?

-(Kuroko) Creí que no había nadie, ni si quiera animales.

-No estamos seguro de que era, solo Murasakibara lo vio pero no logro identificarlo, Midorima tomo foto de unas huellas, quizá podamos compararlas en internet y ver de qué animal son.

-Bien mi computadora está a su disposición, en cuanto lo averigüen díganos.

Midorima se encargó de ir a revisar la fotografía mientras el resto comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo, durante ese rato Kuroko le recordó a Akashi que aun debían decirle a los otros lo que habían descubierto de su situación, este le dijo que en cuanto terminaran lo haría, por ahora tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, aun intentaba recordar donde había visto la planta con flor que crecía en la entrada, así como deseaba saber que animal rondaba en el centro comercial. Luego de unos minutos Midorima regreso para decirles que había encontrado una coincidencia con la huella y que debían ver lo que descubrió, todos fueron hasta el cuarto del chico poniendo atención al computador.

-Mi investigación descubrió que la huella que vimos haya, pertenece a una rata.

-(Kagami) ¿Una rata? Tanto misterio y problema por una simple rata.

-Ahí te equivocas, la huella que fotografié coincide con las huellas de una rata, pero al hacer una comparativa del tamaño es diferente, esta es más grande que las normales, hice los cálculos y la rata que dejo esta huella debe tener casi un metro de largo y un tamaño similar si no un poco mayor al de Nigou.

-(Kise) ¡Eso es una rata muy grande!

-No tiene sentido, es claro que en Japón hay ratas, pero ninguna tan grande, no sé en donde podría haber una rata de esas proporciones.

-(Kuroko)… (Una rata del tamaño de Nigou)… ¡Oigan creo que yo si lo sé! Cuando fuimos al museo hace unos días, ahí había…

-CRASH-

-(Akashi) ¿Qué fue eso?

-(Aomine) Sonó como algo rompiéndose en la cocina.

-(Midorima) Pero todos estamos aquí.

Kagami tomo una escoba que estaba cerca y comenzaron a bajar hacia la cocina, cuando llegaron a esa planta se encontraron con uno de sus platos en el suelo y la comida tirada, además de un pequeño camino que iba hacia la ventana. Al asomarse por ella el grupo vio que en la parte exterior, había una gran rata que estaba muy ocupada comiéndose el alimento robado.

-Díganme que no soy el único que está viendo esa rata gigante.

-Descuida Kagami-kun, también la vemos.

La rata se percató de que era observada y tras ver a los chicos rápidamente tomo su tesoro y trepo por una pared para después irse hacia las calles, dejando impactados a los jóvenes.

-(Murasakibara) Bueno, parece que trajimos algo más del centro comercial.

-(Akashi) No puede ser la misma, seguramente hay más de esos animales, olio la comida y por eso ingreso a la casa.

-(Kagami) Bien, no importa ya, se ha ido eso es lo único que en verdad importa.

-(Midorima) Puede regresar, ahora sabe que aquí hay comida. Además las ratas son muy sociables, por lo que podría traer compañía la próxima vez.

-(Aomine) Las cosas se están complicando más a cada minuto que pasa.

-Akashi-kun, quizá sea buen momento para que les digas a los demás lo que averiguamos el día anterior.

-Sí, creo que ya es buen momento.

-¿De qué están hablando Kurokocchi? No me asusten más de lo que ya estoy.

Akashi les explico al resto su descubrimiento, obteniendo reacciones de incredulidad por parte de otros, no podían creer que habían revisado varias ciudades vía satélite y en ninguna había personas.

-Entiendo su preocupación, pero no es momento para perder la cabeza, es momento para pensar en un plan.

-¡¿Un plan?! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Estamos solos en todo el mundo!

-¡Bakagami tiene razón! ¡Ningún plan podría ayudarnos en todo esto!

-Volvernos locos tampoco lo hará, miren el mundo parece estar cambiando, primero desaparecieron personas, luego se comienza a cubrir de plantas la ciudad y ahora aparecen animales "pequeños" no sabemos el motivo, pero lo que si les puedo asegurar es que seguramente más cosas van a aparecer y debemos estar listos para lo que sea.

-(Kise) ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos por mientras?

-…hay que resguárdanos, guardaremos la comida y el agua, pondremos un seguro para evitar que las ratas lleguen a ella, debemos cubrir la mayoría de las puertas y ventanas, tomaremos turnos para vigilar por la noche. Habrá que estar alertas todo el tiempo.

El grupo comenzó a hacer las cosas que les indico Akashi, todos presentían que sin duda más cosas pasarían al siguiente día, por lo que era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Aomine y Kuroko estaban cubriendo la ventana de la habitación de los padres del chico para no dejar que lo que estuviese afuera ingresara, ambos se sentaron un momento en el suelo uno al lado del otro, en ese momento el moreno pensó que podría ser una buena oportunidad para intentar acercarse al otro.

-¿Te encuentras bien con todo esto?

-Solo estoy un poco asustado, no comprendo porque nos pasa esto.

-No tienes que asustarte por nada, además si tienes miedo, yo seré quien te proteja, así que, solo sonríe ¿De acuerdo?

-…Muchas gracias Aomine-kun.

-Por nada Tetsu.

Aomine se acercó lo suficiente a Kuroko y le dio un beso en la frente, causando un poco de sorpresa al otro, más sin embargo no lo su rostro inexpresivo no lo mostro.

-Aomine-kun ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque te tengo aprecio.

-Los amigos no suelen hacer ese tipo de cosas para demostrarse afecto.

-Lo sé perfectamente, es solo que.

-¿Qué cosa?

-…bueno…siempre te he querido más que como un simple amigo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es la verdad.

-…Sabes que Aomine-kun…creo que yo también te quiero y… también te veo más que como un simple amigo.

-¿Lo dices en verdad?

-Si te lo juro. Eres una persona muy especial para mí.

-Kuroko me haces muy feliz. Qué bueno que me ves igual a como yo te veo.

-Y tú a mí, ¡Yo también te veo como si fueras mi hermano!

-…

-¿Aomine-kun?

-…

Aomine acababa de sufrir el trauma de su vida mas no podía expresarlo, afuera de la habitación el resto de los chicos había escuchado toda la conversación, si bien ya estaban a punto de interrumpir debido a su furia, al escuchar las palabras de Kuroko supieron que no tenían nada que hacer para hacer sufrir a Aomine, el pequeño le había hecho algo mucho peor que cualquier castigo que pudieran imaginar, por lo que solo se retiraron con una gran sonrisa cada uno.

Esa noche Aomine prefirió dormir encerrado en el baño, no tenía cara para mirar a los otros pues sabía que se burlarían en grande, el resto había permanecido en la sala, se suponía que Kise permanecería despierto primero y luego despertaría a Kagami para continuar la vigila, pero solo 10 minutos después de que el resto durmiera el rubio cayo en los sueños. Kuroko permanecía en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente cuando súbitamente despertó y se sentó, en su cara se notaba el asombro, todo indicaba que el chico había recordado algo y así fue.

-Aoba…

 **El mundo ha cambiado mucho en poco tiempo, el grupo sabe que deben estar preparados, Aomine tuvo el trauma de su vida y Kuroko parece haber recordado información importante. Sin duda se acercan a un mundo desconocido, que tal vez, no todos sobrevivían.**


	5. Chapter 5 Fue mi Culpa

**Capítulo 5: Fue mi culpa**

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hice fue asomarme por mi ventana para ver que había cambiado en esta ocasión y tal como lo pensaba así fue, la hierba había crecido más, las enredaderas trepaban por las paredes de mi casa y las demás, también ahora había pequeños árboles que estaban surgiendo por todas partes.

-Vamos de mal en peor…oh es cierto, tengo que decirle a los demás lo que recordé, aunque…tal vez se molesten si se enteran que esto fue mi culpa.

Kuroko bajo al primer piso donde Akashi ya estaba reprimiendo a Kise por haberse quedado dormido durante su turno. El resto se estaba preparando para tomar algo de comer, por lo que decidió que una vez que terminaran les contaría lo que sabía, sin más que hacer el mismo decidió desayunar. Mientras el grupo estaba sentado, de pronto la luz se cortó desconcertándolos, Midorima se levantó para ver lo que pasaba y a través de la ventana vio a una rata huyendo de la casa.

-Parece que una de nuestras pequeñas amigas jugo con la caja de fusibles y logro quitarnos la electricidad que quedaba.

-¿Hay alguna otra forma de arreglarlo Midorima?

-No lo creo Akashi, ya de por si fue difícil arreglarla en principio, e igualmente si pudiese volver a arreglarla es probable que las ratas la destruyan de nuevo. Tendremos que quedarnos solo con la luz del fuego ahora.

-Me quedan un par de linternas en la habitación de mis padres, pero no creo que duren mucho tampoco.

-(Kise) Oh no es justo nada de esto, primero nos quedamos solos y ahora ya no hay luz, malditas ratas como las odio.

-(Kagami) Tendremos que acostumbrarnos, la parte buena es que aun contamos con otras cosas como la comida y el agua.

-(Aomine) Aun así somos demasiados, a pesar de todo lo que reunimos no será suficiente para demasiado tiempo, la situación sigue siendo critica, tenemos que encontrar una forma de volver a la normalidad. Solo una vez que lo hagamos podremos relajarnos.

-(Mura) Espero que cuando lo hagamos ya pueda comer dulces con tranquilidad.

-Deberías pensar en otras cosas que no sean dulces para variar.

-Lo sé, como saber quién nos ha hecho esto, es una situación de muy mal gusto.

-Ejem…chicos…

-¿Qué sucede Kurokocchi?

-…creo…que…todo esto…bien podría… ser mi culpa.

-… ¿Qué?

-Tetsuya explícate por favor ¿A qué te refieres con que esto es tu culpa?

Kuroko se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta la ventana viendo como el mundo entero seguía cambiando, exhalo resignado y se volvió a ver a sus amigos que seguían esperando una respuesta.

-Todo esto paso por lo del museo al que fuimos hace unos días. Recordaran todo el problema que causamos y lo molesto que estaba después de eso.

-(Aomine) Claro que lo recordamos, nunca nos esperamos esas reacciones de ti.

-El asunto es que en vez de irme hacia mi casa como les había dicho, solo estuve deambulando por el resto del día sin rumo fijo, pero cuando estaba por regresarme apareció un extraño sujeto.

-¿Quién era Kuro-chin?

-Dijo que se llamaba Aoba, parecía muy extraño, me hablo amistosamente y luego me dijo que podía cumplirme un deseo.

-(Kagami) ¿Un deseo? ¿Cómo un hada o un duende?

-Eso mismo pensé, no le creí en verdad, pensaba que solo era un loco o quizá estaba ebrio no estoy seguro, pero me convenció para que le pidiera un deseo. Lo hice y me dijo que el lunes mi deseo comenzaría a hacerse realidad y ese día fue cuando todos desaparecieron.

-(Midorima) ¿Qué fue lo que pediste?

-…Le pedí que deseaba estar lejos…en un lugar donde no me preocupara de basquetbol por un rato, un lugar donde pudiera estar en tranquilidad.

-¿Tranquilidad? Me atrevo a decir que te timo.

-(Akashi) ¿Por qué pediste eso?

-Estaba molesto con todos ustedes, lo último en lo que hubiera pensado es que esto se volvería realidad, aparte de eso, creo que ya se en donde estamos, o en que se está convirtiendo la ciudad.

Akashi abrió sus ojos muy grande al saber a qué se refería su amigo.

-No puede ser, es cierto, ahora recuerdo donde había visto esa flor.

-(Mura) ¿De qué hablan no entiendo? ¿En dónde se supone que estamos?

-…En la isla de Flores…

-¿Ah? ¿La exhibición del museo?

-Cuando fuimos ahí vi una flor falsa que era de esa isla. Es la misma planta que está creciendo en la entrada. Además las ratas gigantes que hemos visto estos días, son idénticas a las que mostraban ahí.

-(Kise) Akashi, ósea que el mundo entero se está convirtiendo en lo que vimos en la sala del museo.

-No creo que estemos en nuestro mundo. Si esto en verdad es un hechizo debemos estar atrapados en algo como un mundo alterno, uno que se está transformando en esa isla extraña.

-(Midorima) Akashi eso no suena a algo que tu dirías.

-Lo sé, ¿Pero qué otra explicación podría haber?

-¡Una que tenga lógica sencillamente!

-(Aomine) Él tiene razón, no podemos creer en una tontería como esa. Además aún hay una cosa que queda sin resolver. Si Kuroko fue quien pidió el deseo de estar lejos, ¡¿Por qué nosotros estamos aquí?! Sería más lógico que el fuera la única persona en este lugar debido a eso.

-Es una buena pregunta, Tetsuya, ¿A qué crees que pueda deberse?

-No lo sé, no tengo idea.

-Trata de recordar lo ocurrido esa noche, ese sujeto Aoba o como sea que se llame ¿Dijo alguna otra cosa? Como la manera de terminar con esto.

-Solo recuerdo que dijo que si hacia las cosas bien, no tendría nada que lamentar. Siempre que encontrara la forma de remediar lo que pedí.

-¿Nada que lamentar? No me gusta cómo suena eso Kurokocchi.

-(Kagami) Resumiendo, estamos viajando a un mundo prehistórico a causa de un deseo que Kuroko le pidió a un extraño, y él tiene que encontrar la forma de remediarlo o sino se arrepentirá por siempre, suena a que estaremos en graves problemas.

-¡Kurokocchi ¡¿Cómo pudiste pedir algo así?!

-¡¿Cómo sabría que se convertiría en realidad?! ¡¿Quién lo pensaría?!

-(Akashi) Escuchen no importa lo que haya pedido Tetsuya, lo que en verdad importa es solucionarlo, además si nosotros también hemos sido atrapados en este hechizo retorcido no creo que sea solo para disfrutar de la experiencia, debemos ser parte fundamental de esto o si no, no estaríamos aquí.

-No es justo Aka-chin no tengo intenciones de ser parte de esto.

-No tenemos elección Murasakibara, ya estamos en esto.

-(Aomine)…entonces…Kuroko…¿Cómo piensas solucionarlo?

-Yo, no tengo idea, pero creo que si queremos arreglar esto, debemos regresar al comienzo, no estamos embarcando a un mundo peligroso y misterioso del que no tenemos mucha información, sin embargo hay un lugar donde si podemos conseguirla, así sabremos lo que enfrentaremos. Tenemos que ir al Museo.

-(Midorima) No me parece una buena idea.

-Bueno debemos hacerlo ahora que es posible, los caminos están cubriéndose de plantas, si esto sigue así estoy seguro que eventualmente toda la ciudad desaparecerá hasta que estemos en medio de una selva.

-(Akashi) Tiene razón, es mejor saber que más va a aparecer próximamente a estar a ciegas. Puede que si vamos ahí también encontremos una pista que nos indique como terminar con esto. Dejaremos todo lo mejor protegido posible y partiremos, tampoco quiero permanecer mucho tiempo fuera.

-Ah…sigo pensando que es una mala idea.

El grupo aseguro la casa y después subieron en el auto para dirigirse al museo, si bien hasta el día anterior era posible cruzar sin mucha dificultad ahora había más obstáculos volviendo difícil el viaje. Luego de más de una hora de camino finalmente llegaron hasta el museo, en el lugar también habían crecido muchas plantas dándole un aspecto salvaje, todos entraron al edificio, por dentro también había cierto deterioro demostrándoles que de seguro en todos los edificios había cierto deterioro a excepción del que habitaban. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la sala de la exhibición esta ya había sido reordenada seguramente por las autoridades del museo, pero como en todos lados no había nadie salvo las representaciones.

-(Kagami) Entonces, con que a este mundo extraño es a donde nos dirigimos.

-(Akashi) Estoy seguro que todo lo que vemos aquí, aparecerá en una versión real dentro de poco tiempo.

-(Aomine) Pues la mayoría de estas criaturas no parecen tan amenazadoras.

-(Kuroko) Quizá deberías pensarlo mejor Aomine-kun, puede que las ratas no sean tan peligrosas, pero que haremos con los dragones de Komodo gigantes, así como esa cigüeñas que podrían ver a Murasakibara a los ojos.

-(Midorima) Los animales serán el menor de nuestro problemas.

-(Kise) ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Miren estos dos hombrecillos de la exposición.

-(Kuroko) ¿Los hobbits?

-Se supone que son una especie humana aparte, pero a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, cazaba a estos animales, tenían sus armas y sabían manejar fuego. Si las ratas ya se han vuelto reales, ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara para que ellos también?

-(Akashi) Midorima tiene razón, si todo se vuelve real, ellos también lo harán y puede que sean un verdadero problema cuando lo hagan.

-(Kise) No veo porque serian un problema.

-(Kuroko) Pues yo sí, miren aquí sigue el letrero sobre la leyenda del Ebu gogo, si son la misma criatura, según la leyenda son agresivas y comían niños, lo que significaría un verdadero problema para nosotros.

-(Mura) Tal vez sea mejor irnos de aquí ahora que podemos, deberíamos regresar a la casa de Kuro-chin si no queremos toparnos con ninguna de estas cosas. En especial estas ratas tan grandes y feas.

-¡Yaj!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lo que Murasakibara pensaba era una réplica resulto ser una rata real que le gruño y salió corriendo perdiéndose en el museo. El chico ya se había recuperado del susto pero no consiguió evitar la mirada de burla de la mayoría.

-(Akashi) Bien, vámonos de aquí, antes de que otra rata te de un infarto.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse tranquilamente, ya sabían lo que verían en los próximos días, por lo que debían estar preparados, Kuroko se detuvo un momento cuando vio algo en el suelo que llamo su atención, se acercó, se agacho para tomarlo y volvió a levantarse.

-Una punta de flecha. Sin duda pertenece a la exhibición, pero es extraño que no la hayan visto, si es muy visible, ¿Cómo se les pudo quedar fuera?

Cuando Kuroko alzo su vista se dio cuenta de que estaba justo enfrente de una réplica de la gran cigüeña que era tan alta como el pelimorado, esta estaba rodeada por plantas falsas que hacían parecer una selva, por alguna razón se sintió hipnotizado al mirar los ojos, estaba seguro que eran falsos, más su extraño brillo hacia que se vieran muy reales. Cuando estaba tentado a tocarlo un grito por parte de Kagami lo hizo volver a la realidad, por lo que fue corriendo hacia la salida de la exhibición done lo esperaba su amigo con la punta de flecha aun en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Lo siento Kagami-kun, me distraje un poco es todo.

-No vuelvas a quedarte solo, me preocupas mucho cuando lo haces. Siento que puede haberte pasado algo malo.

-Descuida estoy bien, y no lo volveré a hacer, ahora ya puedes soltarme, me falta el aire con tu abrazo.

-Está bien, pero cuando lleguemos me dejaras darte un abrazo.

-No veo el problema, sabes tú y los demás están un poco raros últimamente.

-Podría ser (Kuroko, enserio que eres muy despistado, solo espero poder declararme antes que cualquiera de los otros).

Los chicos salieron de la exhibición dejando que las puertas de esta se cerraran, escuchándose el golpe de ambas al encajar. La exhibición había quedado de nuevo en silencio y solo se escuchaba la conversación de los chicos alejándose. La réplica de la cigüeña que Kuroko había visto seguía en ese lugar pareciendo ver hacia la nada, pero entonces los ojos de esta se cerraron y volvieron a abrirse, la cabeza volteo en dirección por donde se habían ido los chicos y entonces las patas se movieron, comenzando a avanzar en esa dirección. Tal parece que la réplica, no era precisamente eso.

 **Este capítulo seguro parece relleno y hay poco Yaoi pero ténganme paciencia, que para que haya amor tiene que haber dolor y les aseguro que abra mucho de ambos pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6 Cuídate de la Cigüeña

**Estamos de regreso con la historia**

 **Capítulo 6: Cuídate de la Cigüeña**

Los dos chicos continuaron caminando a través de los oscuros pasillos del museo platicando tranquilamente cuando de pronto el chirrido de unas puertas abriéndose les hicieron detenerse por un momento.

-¿Qué fue eso Kagami-kun?

-Descuida no debe ser nada, probablemente solo sean más ratas caminando por ahí y haciendo destrozos. Ven sigamos andando y alcancemos a los otros, o sino Akashi es tan capaz de intentar asesinarme de nuevo.

-No creo que él lo haga, además no es igual que antes. Pero de cualquier forma ese sonido me asusto.

-El museo esta vacío Kuroko, es seguro que cualquier cosa que se escuche podría asustar a uno. Pero no te preocupes, no debe ser nada.

-Es solo que, esas puertas eran pesadas, no sé cómo una rata podría abrirlas.

-Son Megaratas, seguro que pueden hacer eso y más.

-…supongo que tienes razón.

Los chicos continuaron avanzando sin percatarse que desde más atrás unos ojos los observaban mientras se alejaban. Cuando salieron el resto de los chicos ya los estaba esperando afuera del auto un tanto molestos o mejor dicho con envidia de que Kuroko pasara un momento a solas con Kagami.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Solo nos retrasamos Akashi, me quede distraído un segundo, Kagami no tiene nada que ver con eso, de hecho solo me acompaño para regresar a la salida o me habría perdido ahí dentro.

-¡Kurokocchi! ¡Si necesitabas que alguien te acompañara eso podría haberlo hecho yo!

-Kise, tú fuiste el primero en salir, ni si quiera te diste cuenta que me quede ahí.

-…Lo lamento.

-Kise-chin es muy despistado, ni siquiera se acordó de que Kuro-chin se quedó dentro, eso lo convierte en una muy mala persona para Kuro-chin.

-¡Claro que no Murasakibara! ¡Yo soy una gran persona para Kurokocchi! ¡Solo fue un pequeño descuido! ¡Si alguien es malo para el eres tú! ¡Siempre comes dulces, y con lo dulce que él es, un día lo podrías confundir con uno y comértelo! ¡Y eso jamás te lo perdonaría!

-Yo no me comería a Kuro-chin, pese a que se ve muy dulce.

-(Midorima) Hey ustedes dos ya dejen de discutir con cosas tan infantiles, en cualquier caso ambos son pésimas opciones, lo que Kuroko necesitaría es alguien responsable a su lado, no un par de niños gigantes.

-¡Midorimacchi!

-(Aomine) Estoy de acuerdo con él, y sin duda yo sería la mejor opción para cuidarlo y protegerlo.

-Me estaba refiriendo a mí. Soy más responsable que la mayoría de ustedes con excepción de Akashi.

-(Kagami) Por favor, si te quitan los lentes estas perdido, alguien con esa debilidad no podría protegerlo, necesita un guardaespaldas fuerte dispuesto a salvaguardarlo, ósea yo.

-¡Podrían dejar de discutir sobre mi como si no estuviera aquí! ¡No necesito que nadie me cuide y proteja, eso yo puedo hacerlo solo! ¡Ni que fuera un niño indefenso! Compórtense maduramente por una vez.

-Pero Kuroko, es que eres muy indefenso. No creemos que puedas defenderte tú solo honestamente.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta Kuroko pareció desaparecer y todos sintieron uno tras otro un piquete en las costillas que los hizo caer al suelo, cuando regresaron la vista hacia arriba vieron a su amigo con una cara un tanto molesta.

-¿Decías?

-Muy bien…puede que me haya equivocado un poco.

-…ah…levántense ya y suban al auto, aún tenemos que regresar a casa.

Los chicos un tanto adoloridos comenzaron a levantarse con dificultad para ingresar uno por uno, sin duda la apariencia del menor era engañosa, aunque quizá eso fue una de las cosas que los había enamorado del chico en principio. Cuando Kuroko se disponía a subir al asiento del copiloto, noto que en la entrada del museo estaba la réplica de la cigüeña viendo en su dirección, lo que le pareció raro ya que no recordaba que hubiese una ahí. El llamado de Akashi lo hizo olvidarse de ella y después subió.

-¿Todo bien Tetsuya?

-Sí, o bueno eso creo.

-¿Kurokocchi vio algo?

-Es solo que no sé lo que vi, amigos cuando entramos al museo ya estaba en la entrada esa…

Antes de terminar su frase un fuerte impacto en el capo del auto lo hizo mirar en su dirección, solo alcanzaban a ver una largas patas y unos pies de aves con grandes garras. La criatura descendió del capo hasta quedar de frente al auto, revelando su verdadera identidad, era la gran cigüeña con el pico gigantesco, de plumaje negro en la parte superior, blanco en la inferior y la cabeza calva de color rojo, que habían visto en el museo y ahora esta se encontraba mirándolos fijamente.

-Akashi…

-También la veo Tetsuya…

-(Aomine) ¿De dónde diablos salió esa cosa?

-(Kise) Y aún más importante ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Midorimacchi, tu tomaste foto de los letreros en el museo, revísalas ahora.

-Ah sí en seguida, veamos que dice, la cigüeña gigante Leptoptilos robustus…

-(Kagami) ¡Midorima en español!

-Oh claro, claro, a bla bla bla, un ave gigante que se cree se alimentaba de ratas y carroñas, además de animales pequeños, bla bla bla se sospecha podría ser depredador de los hobbits. Bla bla bla, criatura agresiva, se cree seguía a sus presas hasta atraparlas.

-(Mura) Si come animales pequeños ¿Por qué nos mira de esa manera?

-(Aomine) No a todos, diría que solo está mirando a uno.

Kuroko entendió la indirecta y se inclinó un poco comprobando que la cigüeña lo seguía con la vista. Lo hizo del lado contrario y el resultado fue el mismo, todo indicaba que esa ave había puesto sus ojos sobre el chico. Akashi al percatarse de eso sabía que su amigo estaba en grave peligro, lo noto al ver su mirada nerviosa, por lo que debían irse de ahí lo antes posible.

-Akashi-kun…

-Tetsuya, sostente bien.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Eliminar a esa maldita ave.

Akashi encendió el auto y después arranco a gran velocidad contra el ave esperando atropellarla, sin embargo antes de lograrlo esta esquivo el auto con facilidad dando un gran salto, el auto dio media vuelta mientras el sonido de los frenos provocaba un fuerte chirrido, todos se sacudieron debido al violento movimiento, cuando termino estaban alterados buscando al ave.

-¡¿Dónde se metió esa cosa?! ¡¿Puedes verla Bakagami?!

-¡Para nada Ahomine! ¡No entiendo esa cosa tiene la altura de Murasakibara! ¡No desaparece así porque si!

-¡Tetsuya! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No estas lastimado?

-Descuida Akashi, estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Me alegro, no me lo perdonaría si algo te pasara.

-Tranquilo, no pasó nada, además parece que esa ave, ya se fue…¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Tetsuya!

-¡Kurokocchi!

La gigantesca ave apareció de la nada y con su pico rompió la ventana del copiloto donde estaba Kuroko aprisionando su brazo izquierdo, junto con parte de su cuerpo para después intentar con gran fuerza sacar al chico del auto. Akashi y los otros reaccionaron de inmediato jalando a Kuroko de su lado en un intento de evitar que se lo llevara, aun así la fuerza del ave era mucha, lo que más le ayudo era que el cinturón del auto seguía manteniendo al chico en su lugar, pero esto no evitaba que entrara en pánico y gritara tratando de liberarse.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡AYUDENME! ¡AKASHI AYUDAME! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVE!

-¡TETSUYA! ¡TETSUYA! ¡IDIOTAS HAGAN ALGO!

Kagami fue el primero en reaccionar y abrió la puerta del copiloto, debido a la fuerza el ave fue empujada por esta soltando a Kuroko el cual seguía gritando, los mayores bajaron del auto y comenzaron a lanzarle al ave todo lo que encontraban en el suelo, pese a los golpes de piedras y ramas esta no se dejaba intimidar, abría sus gran pico tratando de infligir terror a su amenaza, el ave decidió que se había hartado por lo que con ayuda de sus patas aventó a Kagami y Aomine, con su pico pesco a Kise de un brazo para lanzarlo contra Midorima y Murasakibara. Cuando sus oponentes se vieron neutralizados volvió a fijar su vista en su presa, Kuroko y Akashi seguían en el auto, mirando aterrados a la criatura que seguía acercándose.

-¡Akashi no dejes que me lleve! ¡No me dejes por favor!

-¡Tranquilo Tetsuya no dejare que te haga daño!

-GRAAAAAAAAA.

El ojo de Akashi cambio de color al percatarse de algo importante, ya tenía un plan, abrió la puerta del piloto saliendo, pero dejando a Kuroko encerrado, el menor no podía creer lo que había hecho su amigo, lo había abandonado a merced de esa bestia que intentaba matarlo. Trato de salir del auto pero la puerta estaba trabada, el ave seguía acercándosele amenazadoramente con el pico abierto listo para volver a arremeter contra él, metió su cabeza dentro del auto mientras el otro intentaba desesperadamente alejarse de él, justo cuando sentía que todo estaba perdido vio a Akashi alzando un gran vidrio de los que se habían roto para después cortar con este el cuello del ave, esta al sentir el dolor rápidamente salió de ahí, moviéndose frenéticamente por todos lados mientras la sangre se derramaba rápidamente. Pronto esta cayó al suelo muriendo, el resto de los chicos no se creían lo que acababa de pasar, Kuroko seguía en shock hasta que vio la mano de Akashi extendida frente a él.

-Tranquilo, ya paso, sal conmigo.

-Akashi… ¡Akashi!

El chico salió abalanzándose sobre el pelirrojo con un gran abrazo mientras lloraba, los demás al ver eso sintieron un poco de celos pero lo dejaron de lado tras lo que había sucedido.

-Tranquilo, ya paso, ya paso, todo está bien.

-Estaba muy asustado…pensé que me habías dejado…

-Nunca hare eso, descuida yo te protegeré siempre.

Solo en ese momento el ojo de Akashi volvió a la normalidad y noto lo que había hecho, era verdad que había sido amenazante antes, pero nunca se creyó capaz de acabar con la vida de alguien o de algo, aunque dada la situación no le importo mucho. Todos se acercaron a ver a Kuroko y solo entonces se percataron de que el chico estaba herido de un brazo, probablemente donde el ave lo sujeto y jalo repetidamente.

-(Midorima) Tenemos que tratar esa herida. No podemos dejar que se infecte.

-(Aomine) No muy lejos de aquí hay un hospital, seguro que si vamos ahí podremos conseguir lo necesario.

-Akashi…quiero volver a mi casa…

-Tetsuya no está en condiciones de ir a ningún lado en este momento, tenemos que regresar ahora.

-Pero las heridas de Kurokocchi.

-Iremos a la casa ahora, luego iremos al hospital por lo que necesitemos, ahora hay que protegerlo.

El grupo concordó con el otro, por lo que regresaron al auto, Midorima condujo en esta ocasión mientras Akashi viajaba atrás siguiendo abrazando a Kuroko, Kise viajaba en el copiloto y cuando se estaban alejando vio nuevamente el cadáver de la cigüeña tirado, las ratas ya se estaban aproximando empezando a hurgar en el cuerpo, esa visión se le hizo repugnante pero también le mostro cuanto estaban cambiando las cosas, ahora estaban en un mundo salvaje el cual traería innumerables peligros.

 **Espero que les haya gustado la escena del ataque hice mi mejor esfuerzo para describirla, ahora ya hubo una escena Akakuro que espero haya sido de su agrado. Dentro de poco, más cosas sucederán y puede que no todos sobrevivan, yo ya he pensado el final y sé que cuando llegue será genial. Sin más que decir me despido.**


	7. Chapter 7 Besos

**Volviendo después del atentado a Kuroko XD**

 **Capítulo 7: Besos**

El grupo regreso en auto hasta la casa de Kuroko el cual seguía un poco paralizado por lo ocurrido, lo reposaron en el sofá y comenzaron a revisar sus heridas, si bien no eran tan extensas o peligrosas como pensaban si era importante atenderlas, ya que en caso de una infección se verían con una verdadera dificultad para curarlas, el chico finalmente se quedó dormido luego de unos minutos dándole tiempo al resto para pensar en qué hacer.

-El hospital no esta tan lejos del museo, una vez que lleguemos ahí debemos dirigirnos a la farmacia de este y comenzar a revisar los estantes.

-(Kise) Pero Midorimacchi tu eres el único que sabe que necesitamos exactamente.

-Lo sé por eso es que tengo que ir, pero también alguien debe quedarse con Kuroko, en su estado actual no podemos dejarlo solo, sería poner su vida en riesgo.

-(Akashi) Entonces alguien tiene que quedarse mientras el resto salimos.

-(Aomine) Déjame adivinar, tu eres el que se quiere quedar ¿Cierto?

-En realidad estaba pensando en ti.

-¿Ah?... ¿Yo?...

-¡No es justo! ¡¿Por qué Ahomine si puede quedarse?!

-Necesitamos de alguien fuerte para que pueda proteger a Tetsuya y a el mismo en lo que los demás salimos.

-¡En esa caso podría hacerlo yo!

-Solo necesitamos una persona, si fueran más podría haber problemas, el resto tenemos que ir juntos al hospital ya que podría haber riesgos mucho mayores, mientras más pares de ojos estén vigilando será mucho mejor y beneficioso para nuestra situación.

-Es que no me parec…

-Kagamicchi tranquilo, yo también quiero quedarme con Kurokocchi pero él tiene razón, necesitamos gente que ayude a vigilar, si hay más de esos animales necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

-…Ah…de acuerdo…iré con ustedes…¡Ahomine mas te vale que lo cuides bien!

-Mucho mejor que tú es seguro.

-¡Hijo de…

-(Midorima) Por favor no empiecen otra discusión, mejor volvamos al auto y partamos, no quisiera estar afuera cuando anochezca.

-Mido-chin tiene razón, vámonos o los aplastare.

Kagami junto con el resto salió del hogar de Kuroko, encendieron el auto y partieron mientras Aomine veía irse el auto, una parte de él sabía que era importante que ellos fueran, pero ese auto era la única forma que tenían de escapar en caso de un peligro, solo esperaba que nada sucediera hasta que volviesen, al menos una cosa buena había salido de todo esto, y era que podría pasar un rato a solas con el menor por lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír. Si bien no era como que pudiera intentar algo, se conformaba con pasar el tiempo al lado de aquel joven que lo hacía suspirar.

Después de un viaje un tanto dificultoso los demás estaban por llegar al Hospital, más sin embargo cuando dieron una vuelta en la esquina para llegar se toparon con una escena muy peligrosa. El estacionamiento en frente del hospital, se encontraba cubierto de hierba y arboles medianos, y por si eso no fuera poco había una gran cantidad de cigüeñas gigantes recorriendo ese lugar probablemente cazando pequeños animales escondidos entre la hierba alta.

-Aka-chin, creo que tenemos un gran problema.

-Ciertamente estas en lo correcto Murasakibara.

-(Kagami) ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a entrar al hospital con esa bola de gallinas súper desarrolladas en el frente?

-(Kise) Debe haber otra forma para llegar al interior, los hospitales siempre tienen salidas de emergencia. Seguro debe haber alguna por otra parte del edificio.

-(Midorima) Bien pensado Kise, retrocederemos un poco y tratare de dar un rodeo, debe haber una zona más segura para entrar.

El auto comenzó a rodear la zona y luego de unos minutos llegaron a la parte trasera del hospital, solo que ahí hubo un nuevo problema, un gran número de raíces había crecido bloqueando la entrada volviendo imposible el acceso, afortunadamente habían formado un apoyo perfecto para llegar trepando hasta las ventanas del piso superior e ingresar. Tras salir del auto el grupo comenzó a subir logrando con poco trabajo entrar al edificio el cual también estaba cambiando por dentro, había muchas cosas tiradas pareciendo un caos.

-(Kise) Este lugar parece de una película de terror.

-(Akashi) No hay nadie salvo las ratas, así que no te alteres, ahora debemos encontrar la farmacia.

-(Mura) Pero ¿En dónde queda eso? Sin luz es difícil ver a donde se dirige uno.

-(Kagami) Hey inútiles, aquí hay un mapa.

-(Midorima) Déjame ver eso, la más cercana esta un piso arriba, apuesto que cuando lleguemos ahí podremos encontrar lo necesario, una vez que lo hagamos debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible. Vamos, nadie debe separarse, lo último que necesitamos es que alguien se pierda.

Los pasillos del Hospital se encontraban en completa oscuridad, afortunadamente Akashi encontró en la caseta de guardias una linterna con la cual sería más fácil seguir avanzando, lo que ninguno de los demás supo fue que tomo también una pequeña arma con unas cuantas municiones. Pronto llegaron al piso superior y a la entrada de la farmacia, afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta y ya una vez adentro era tarea de Midorima buscar y tomar lo que necesitaban.

-Midorimacchi apúrate, toma la medicina que sea y vámonos.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles Kise, debo encontrar lo correcto, no puedo tomar lo primero que este frente a mí, bien, esto sí, esto no, aún faltan algunos cuantos.

-(Kagami) Afuera no parece haber señales de vida.

-(Akashi) No te dejes engañar, es seguro que hay más de esos animales por ahí.

-Mientras no vengan más cigüeñas creo que no tendremos problemas.

-A mí me preocupa más las criaturas que vendrán, mientras más salvaje se pone este mundo las amenazas son peores.

-No seas negativo, hallaremos la manera de salir de esto.

-Hey chicos ya tengo lo necesario, aparte de un par de cosas más.

-Ya escucharon a Mido-chin, hay que irnos.

Cuando los jóvenes salían de la farmacia, se escuchó un chillido de algún animal en pánico, este parecía estar en problemas pero sus lamentos comenzaron a disminuir hasta que dejaron de oírse.

-(Mura) Hay que irnos ahora.

Todos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido posible y cuando bajaron al piso anterior, la luz de la linterna mostro sangre en el suelo dando a entender que algo peligroso rondaba por ahí. El grupo salió del hospital con rapidez subiendo al auto lo antes posible, cuando volvieron a pasar frente a este las aves ya no estaban ahí como si algo las hubiera hecho huir. Entre tanto en la casa de Kuroko, Aomine velaba por el joven el cual seguía durmiendo profundamente, había limpiado un poco sus heridas en lo que llegaban los demás, pero fuera de eso no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

-(Ah…Tetsu…¿Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta de lo que sienten todos por ti?...¿De verdad eres tan inocente en esas cosas?...Si tan solo dieras alguna señal, algo que me diera una pista, algo que me muestre que en verdad sientes algo por mi…no quiero que me veas como un hermano, quiero que me veas como tu amor…Tetsu…yo daría todo por ti…haría lo que sea por estar a tu lado…de verdad que lo que sea…).

Aomine comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Tetsu hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un suave y tierno beso, luego de unos segundos el mayor se retiró lentamente para no interrumpir el sueño de su pequeño, el moreno se sentía feliz por lo que había logrado, pues estaba seguro que era el primero en probar esos labios, lo cual ya era una gran ventaja sobre todos los otros. Había conseguido algo de Tetsu, algo que jamás permitiría tener a los demás. Unas pocas horas después el resto llego y Midorima comenzó a atender las heridas del chico, el joven no podía evitar sentir que algo había pasado mientras esos dos estuvieron solos.

-Con esto será suficiente, una venda y unos desinfectantes, además de unas pastillas para el dolor, ahora deberías estar bien hasta que sane.

-Muchas gracias Midorima-kun.

-No fue nada Kuroko.

-No, en serio muchas gracias, es una bendición tenerte aquí.

Kuroko se levantó del sillón y le dio un gran abrazo a Midorima el cual tardo un poco en corresponderlo, el menor sonreía mientras el mayor le acariciaba la cabeza, este se encontraba muy feliz de poder recibir halagos y abrazos de aquel pequeño del que estaba enamorado, y también sabía que el resto de los chicos debían estar llenándose de envidia en sus cabezas. El resto del día permanecieron en la casa intentando descansar de los problemas y preguntándose que más llegaría a partir de mañana. La noche paso con relativa calma y sin inconvenientes, a la siguiente mañana Kuroko se levantó encontrándose de nuevo a sus compañeros durmiendo, fue a la cocina por un poco de agua y encontró que el grifo ya no servía, reviso el gas y este tampoco funcionaba, al parecer sus últimos servicios básicos habían terminado. Sin más que hacer decidió salir de la casa un momento para ver que más había cambiado encontrándose con un paisaje muy diferente al del día anterior. Un gran número de edificios habían desaparecido, las calles ya no existían como tal, grandes árboles crecían por todas partes, un pequeño rio había surgido enfrente de la casa ocupaba casi todo el espacio hasta el lado donde debía estar la casa de enfrente y el lugar entero se estaba convirtiendo en una selva tropical. Los demás no tardaron en despertar y ver su nuevo mundo. Akashi decidió que debían discutir la situación mientras tomaban el desayuno.

-(Akashi) Creo que el auto ya no nos será de ninguna ayuda.

-(Kise) Ahora que estamos en mitad de la selva ¿Qué haremos?

-(Midorima) Sera complicado vivir aquí si las cosas siguen cambiando, tal vez debamos buscar otro sitio a donde cambiarnos.

-(Kuroko) Pero ahora será más difícil cruzar la selva, ni si quiera sabemos si hay algún sitio seguro donde ir.

-(Aomine) Lo que necesitamos es un lugar donde podamos ver cualquier cosa aproximándose, un lugar que podamos proteger, pero que nos sirva de refugio.

-(Mura)…Podríamos ir a la playa. Seguro debe quedar algún edificio donde instalarnos. Ya desde ahí veremos si algo sale de la selva hacia nosotros.

-(Kagami) Esa de hecho es una buena idea. Podríamos intentarla.

-(Kuroko) Olvidan que hay animales peligrosos ahí fuera, no podemos defendernos de ellos, lo sé por una muy buena experiencia.

-(Akashi) Tampoco podremos defendernos si seguimos aquí, necesitamos protegernos, por suerte tenemos algo que ellos, una inteligencia mayor, podemos hacer fuego y es seguro que como animales que son le deben temer a este. Por lo tanto ocupamos un lugar donde podamos hacer una fogata o antorchas, un sitio donde dejarlo encendido y que nos sirva para vigilar.

-Pero, pero…

-Tetsuya de nada sirve tener miedo, hay que buscar un sitio seguro para todos y ese lugar no es en esta casa.

-…Ah…supongo… que es verdad.

-(Kise) Entonces está decidido ¿Pero cuando nos vamos?

-Hoy mismo, tenemos que empezar a empacar nuestras cosas, debemos tomar solo lo necesario y después partimos, si tenemos suerte habrá un buen lugar en el que podamos instalarnos.

Tras levantarse del lugar todos comenzaron a guardar las cosas necesarias, Kuroko estaba en su habitación guardando en su mochila, ropa, algo de comida y también una foto de su familia, era algo que no podía dejar ya que no sabía si lograría volver a verlos, en ese momento el chico derramo una lagrima, pese a que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vio ahora se sentía realmente mal por todo, pensando que si no hubiese hecho ese maldito deseo, si no hubiera conocido a Aoba y no le hubiese seguido el juego, quizá todo seguiría con normalidad. Tras un rato guardando sus pertenencias, salió al pasillo donde ya lo esperaba Murasakibara.

-¿Kuro-chin se siente bien?

-Si…solo un poco…triste…

-¿Por qué te encuentras triste?-dijo agachándose lo suficiente para estar a la altura del otro.

-Es solo que…me siento muy mal por todo…de no haberme enojado con ustedes…nada de esto estaría pasando…nuestras vidas seguirían con normalidad…y…tampoco extrañaría tanto a mi familia…todo lo que pasa ahora es mi culpa…deben odiarme mucho…

-Kuro-chin no pienses eso, nosotros no podríamos odiarte nunca, de hecho…yo me siento feliz de poder pasar tiempo contigo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sin importar las circunstancias, estoy feliz de estar con Kuro-chin, por eso no llores, estaré contigo sin importar que.

-Pero, estas aquí por mi culpa.

-No sé en verdad porque estamos aquí, pero si se una cosa, mientras este contigo, no me importa en verdad en donde nos encontremos.

-Murasakibara…

-Kuro-chin

El mayor se acercó más hasta que termino cerrando la distancia entre ellos con un suave beso, Kuroko había quedado impresionado por lo ocurrido, pero en vez de alejarlo o asustarse solo dejo que el mayor continuara correspondiéndole el beso hasta que se separaron, solo entonces el mayor se irguió de nuevo mostrando claramente la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

-Murasakibara…tu…

-Kuro-chin…tú me gustas…me has gustado desde hace mucho pero tenía miedo de decírtelo, solo que ahora no lo tengo, al fin puedo decirte lo que siento por ti, por eso… Kuro-chin…tu… ¿Serias mi novio?...

-Yo…yo…

Un sonido extraño y muy fuerte de un animal interrumpió al menor, ambos bajaron rápidamente donde ya los esperaban los demás, Kuroko fue hasta con Akashi quien ya estaba en la puerta de la entrada viendo a las criaturas responsables de esos sonidos. El chico no se creía lo que estaba viendo ahí fuera.

 **Algunos ya han tenido un exitoso acercamiento a Kuroko, ¿Cómo reaccionara Kuroko ante la declaración de Murasakibara? Lo averiguaremos próximamente.**


	8. Chapter 8 Elefantes, Dragones y Muerte

**Hoy se muere alguien. Y a partir de aquí habrá mucha muerte.**

 **Capítulo 8: Elefantes, Dragones y Muerte**

Kuroko se encontraba en la entrada viendo como el resto de sus amigos a los animales responsables de ese sonido, ahí avanzando por el rio en su dirección estaban llegando una manada de pequeños elefantes de poco más de metro y medio de alto, con largos colmillos y pequeñas orejas. La manada continuaba su lento y tranquilo avance a pesar de ya haberse percatado de los jóvenes más adelante.

-No puedo creer lo pequeños que son esos elefantes.

-Kurokocchi podría montar uno de ellos.

-(Midorima) Creo que no son simples elefantes.

-¿Cómo está eso Midorimacchi?

-Revisaba la información que tome en el museo, se llaman Stegodon una especie de elefantes aparte, no son iguales a los que conocemos, se trata de una familia diferente en la evolución.

-(Kagami) Aun así son muy pequeños. ¿Cómo es que un elefante puede perder su gran tamaño y quedar reducido a esto?

-Ley básica de la vida en una isla, todo depende de la cantidad de recursos y espacios disponibles, los animales grandes se vuelven pequeño mientras que los pequeño se hacen grandes. En este caso, estos pequeños solo pueden pesar 800 kilos como máximo.

-Bien, supongo que eso explica las ratas y las cigüeñas también.

-(Akashi) Todo esto es muy interesante pero no tenemos tiempo para pensar en estas cosas, recuerden que aún tenemos que irnos y buscar un lugar seguro antes del anochecer. Así que tomen todas sus cosas y partamos.

El grupo recogió sus cosas para después comenzar a salir, el último en hacerlo fue Kuroko que se quedó viendo hacia el interior de su casa una última vez.

-Kurokocchi…

-Lo siento Kise, es solo que… no puedo creer que tenga que dejar mi casa…no de esta manera…

-Tranquilo Kurokocchi, hallaremos la solución y regresaras en algún momento.

-Si…tienes razón…salgamos, Akashi se molestara si no lo hacemos…

Kuroko salió finalmente pero olvido en su habitación aquella pequeña punta de flecha que había recogido en el museo. Los jóvenes comenzaron a cruzar el pequeño rio mientras los elefantes se detenían a alimentarse de las plantas que crecían en las orillas. El grupo continuo con su avance a través de la selva alejándose de la casa de su amigo, ahora había menos edificios por lo que debían usar su memoria para orientarse y no perderse en su camino hacia la playa. Kuroko caminaba al final de todos en compañía de Murasakibara, él sabía que aún tenían asuntos de los cuales hablar, solo que le generaban cierta incertidumbre. Por lo que se aminoraron el paso un poco para que los demás nos escucharan su conversación.

-Murasakibara-kun…

-¿Si Kuro-chin?

-… ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste haya?

-Por supuesto que lo es. Jamás bromearía con algo como eso.

-¿En serio quieres que seamos novios?

-Así es, pero es solo será si tu accedes.

-Es que… no lo entiendo… ¿Desde cuándo has tenido esos sentimientos por mí?

-Desde que nos conocimos en Teiko.

-¡¿Tienes que estar bromeando?! Entonces ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste nada?

-Como te lo dije antes, tenía miedo, además…no soy el único con sentimientos hacia ti.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Kuro-chin puede ser muy listo en algunas cosas, pero parece que no puede percibir los sentimientos de quienes lo rodean… todos los que estamos aquí, sentimos algo por ti.

-No puede ser cierto…todos aquí.

-Sí, todos queremos mucho a Kuro-chin, pero por más que intentamos no te das cuenta de nuestro sentimientos, sabía que no entenderías mis sentimientos por mas indirectas que te lanzara, es por eso que a diferencia de los otros, yo he decidido ser directo y decirte las cosas de frente. Ya no podía callar lo que siento cada vez que te veo.

-Murasakibara…yo…no sé qué decirte…

-No tienes que decir nada, no a menos que estés seguro de lo que quieras decir. Pero por lo menos, ya eres consciente de mis intenciones hacia ti.

-Es solo que…me cuesta creer que tu…que todos tengan esos sentimientos.

-¿Te parecemos raros?

-No es eso, solamente que siempre creí que ustedes solo me veían como un amigo, nunca pensé que en realidad fuera de una forma distinta, no los juzgo ni nada, pero no pensé que algún día estaría en esta situación y…¡Espera! Entonces la otra vez que estaba charlando con Aomine el lo que quería decir era que… ¡Oh Diablos!

-Así es, el intento declarársete, pero tú no lo entendiste y en vez de corresponderle solo acabaste con muchas de sus ilusiones al saber que lo ves más como un hermano que como cualquier otra cosa.

-…He cometido un grave error.

-Él estaba muy decepcionado cuando le dijiste eso, pero ¿Quién de nosotros no lo estaría? A final de cuentas, se entiende que es el que está más lejos de tener algo contigo, lo cual al resto de nosotros nos dio cierta alegría.

-Debo disculparme con Aomine-kun…

-No tienes que hacerlo, no lo sabias, pero ahora debes recordar lo que sentimos hacia ti. Digamos que las cosas que haces o dices sobre cada uno tiene un efecto mucho más profundo en nosotros de lo que pensabas.

-Lo tomare en cuenta…

-Bueno Kuro-chin, ya sabes la verdad, no es por ser pretencioso ni nada, pero en verdad me gustaría que me correspondieras. Sería muy feliz si lo hicieras.

-…yo…yo…yo no estoy listo para lidiar con todo esto…no quiero acabar con tus esperanzas, pero al enterarme de esto, toda mi cabeza es un caos en estos momentos…no sé qué hacer.

-Entiendo, entonces no te presionare Kuro-chin.

-Gracias…Murasakibara-kun…

Ambos chicos se sonrieron uno al otro, y volvieron a ponerse en el ritmo de los demás, cuando estaban cruzando una pequeña zona elevada una serie de poderoso bramidos y barritidos que resonaban en la jungla los hicieron detenerse y voltear en la dirección por la que habían venido.

-¿Qué eso todo eso?

-No lo sé Kuro-chin…

-(Midorima) Suena como a animales en pánico.

-(Akashi) Cierto, y sean lo que sean se escucha más fuerte, como si estuvieran avanzando en esta dirección.

-(Kise) Ese sonido es el que hacia los mini elefantes. Algo malo debe estar pasando para que estén tan alterados.

-(Kagami) Amigos, escuchen bien…

-(Aomine)…son pasos, a una gran velocidad, como si fuera una…

-Una estampida.

-Tal vez debamos ¡Correr!

Los jóvenes comenzaron a correr lo más rápido posible entre la selva-ciudad mientras a la lejanía veían las plantas agitándose, llegaron hasta unas escalera que ya estaban cubriéndose de lianas, al llegar a la cima de estas se detuvieron y por el camino donde avanzaban aparecieron en una rápida estampida los pequeños elefantes.

-(Kise) Parecen tener mucha prisa.

-(Kagami) Pero estaban muy tranquilos cuando los vimos.

-(Kuroko) ¿Qué pudo asustarlos tanto?

-(Aomine) Amigos, creo que deberían ver eso.

La mayoría de los animales ya habían cruzado pero vieron que al final de la manada un elefante macho avanzaba con dificultad, parecía tener una herida grave en una de sus patas traseras, debía ser reciente ya que esta aun sangraba, mientras un rubio pensaba en que debían ayudarlo, de pronto de entre la espesura de la selva apareció un gran Dragón de Komodo que se abalanzó sobre el elefante para después atacarlo directo a la garganta mientras este lanzaba alaridos de angustia, otro varano apareció y ambos comenzaron a acabar con la vida de su presa.

-Midorima-kun, ¿Esos son?

-Si Kuroko, Dragones de Komodo, solo que una especie un tanto más grande, pero igual de peligrosa.

-(Kise) Mataron al mini elefante de unas cuantas mordidas y ahora lo están despedazando.

-(Akashi) Considero prudente retirarnos de aquí lo antes posible, no debemos llamar su atención para nada.

-(Kagami) Concuerdo contigo, chicos vámonos de aquí.

Al momento de bajar por las otras escaleras vieron como un tercer varano estaba llegando al cadáver, los otros dos comenzaron a rugir amenazadoramente en su contra, evidentemente no tenían la intención de compartir su presa con el otro. Este pese a sus intentos no logro conseguir nada, cuando estaba por retirarse un olor diferente llego hasta el, por lo que fijo su vista en el grupo de jóvenes que observaban la situación, el pelirrojo menor entendió inmediatamente lo que sucedía cuando esa criatura no les quito la vista de encima, sabiendo que estaban en un grave peligro y que ya no importaba si intentaban pasar desapercibidos solo había una cosa que podía hacer.

-¡CORRAN!

Los chicos bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y comenzaron a internarse entre la selva, el varano solo unos momentos después comenzó una rápida carrera tras sus nuevas presas. El camino volvía dificultoso el avance para ellos pero afortunadamente también lo hacía para su perseguidor, la desventaja radicaba en que ellos iban cargando cosas y el otro no, Midorima recordó algunas cosas y detuvo a Kise junto con él para trepar juntos un gran árbol a gran velocidad, el varano al llegar a la base de este se alzó mas no podía trepar debido a todo su peso por lo que volvió a reanudar su persecución.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Pronto, busquen terreno alto! ¡Intenten llegar donde él no pueda!

Los demás escucharon los gritos del peliverde y empezaron a dispersarse, Kagami y Aomine encontraron una enredadera de grandes raíces que habían crecido cubriendo la base de un árbol, lograron atravesarlas con sus cosas pese a que el moreno aventó primero al otro para darse más tiempo de ingresar.

-¡Eres un idiota Ahomine! ¡Intentabas dejar que me devorara!

-¡No voy a mentirte! ¡Esa era la idea!

-¡Si serás un maldito desgraciado!

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!

-¡Retrocede, retrocede!

Ambos jóvenes trataron de hundirse lo más posible entre la maraña de raíces para estar fuera de su alcance, estas debido a su fuerza, resistencia y espesor resistieron los intentos del varano por romperlas, el cual al darse cuenta de que no podría alcanzarlos dejo sus intentos y volvió a concentrarse en encontrar a los otros, dejando a un par de chicos con la respiración muy agitada, uno de ellos con todas las intenciones del mundo de poder vengarse del otro. Entre tanto Akashi, Kuroko y Murasakibara seguían corriendo intentando alejarse del depredador, hasta que llegaron a un edificio que parecía ser un pequeño negocio. Las plantas habían cubierto la entrada haciéndoles imposible entrar para protegerse, los árboles que crecían alrededor les impedían regresar para buscar otro camino, habían quedado en un callejón sin salida.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, no podemos quedarnos en este lugar o él va a atraparnos.

-Akashi no podemos trepar estos árboles, sus ramas están muy altas, ni si quiera Murasakibara podría alcanzarlas y los otros árboles no aguantarían nuestro peso.

-Tal vez no tengamos que subir a los árboles.

Tras un rápido vistazo Murasakibara se dio cuenta que podía subirse a él y a sus amigos al techo del pequeño edificio y ya desde ahí trepar hasta uno de los arboles más resistentes.

-Dense prisa, voy a subirlos, una vez ahí arriba estaremos a salvo.

El mayor ayudo a los menores a trepar al techo siendo Kuroko el segundo en subir, luego estos le devolvieron el favor tomándole de las manos para ayudarlo a trepar. Tras inspeccionar rápidamente vieron un árbol perfecto para trepar hasta una altura donde pudiesen estar seguros. El mayor ayudo a subir a Akashi diciéndole que debían seguir subiendo. Después de agacho para tomar a Kuroko y hacer que se apoyara en una rama que estaba un poco encima de su altura de dos metros.

-Gracias Murasakibara-kun.

-No es nada, anda sigue subiendo, que yo puedo trepar solo.

El chico hizo caso y cuando estaba por trepar a la siguiente rama, vio con horror como el varano estaba trepando al techo del edificio y se dirigía directo a Murasakibara, este apenas había puesto sus brazos en la rama teniendo sus piernas colgando en al aire cuando el varano con gran rapidez lo alcanzo mordiendo su pierna izquierda. El chico lanzo un grito de dolor al sentir los afilados dientes incrustarse en el mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para evitar soltarse. Kuroko bajo a la rama donde estaba este y trato de ayudarlo a subir con gran desesperación.

-¡No, No, No! ¡Murasakibara-kun Resiste! ¡No te sueltes! ¡Por nada del mundo vayas a soltarte! ¡Akashi! ¡Ayúdame por favor!

-Kuro-chin ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El pelirrojo bajo lo más rápido que pudo y junto al otro trato de salvar a su compañero, el dragón seguía incrustando los dientes de su mandíbula en el otro, evidentemente no planeaba dejar escapar a su presa. Murasakibara quien a pesar de seguir aterrado pronto comprendió que con la fuerza que tenía esa bestia podría en cualquier momento tirar de él, llevándose consigo a sus amigos. La sangre comenzaba a escurrir por su boca haciéndole entender lo grave de su situación, no podía permitir que algo les sucediera a ellos.

-¡Akashi! ¡Llévatelo, sube con el!

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Akashi sigue tirando con fuerza!

-¡Sabes lo que pasara! ¡Sabes lo grave que es esto! ¡Tienen que ponerse a salvo!

-¡No le hagas caso y sigue tirando! ¡Murasakibara-kun resiste!

-¡Tienes que hacerlo ahora! ¡Te lo imploro!

Akashi estaba dubitativo, entendía las intenciones de los dos, pero solo podría hacer caso a una de ellas, no alcanzaba el arma que había dejado en la mochila, por lo tanto solo quedaba una opción. Soltó la mano del mayor y sujeto al otro para evitar que ambos fueran arrastrados y para que no intentara bajar a ayudarlo. Entre los gritos desesperados de Kuroko el varano finalmente logro que su víctima se soltara y comenzó a retroceder para bajar del edificio mientras seguía arrastrando al otro, en el último segundo Murasakibara consiguió sostenerse de la orilla del edificio, comenzaba a escupir más sangre y levanto la mirada viendo por una última vez a aquel chico de ojos celestes que lo había cautivado durante todos esos años. Este seguía intentando liberarse del agarre del contrario para ir a ayudarlo, mas no le era posible liberarse, lo único que podía hacer era gritar el nombre del pelimorado.

-¡Murasakibara-kun!

-Kuro-chin…recuérdalo siempre…yo… ¡Te Amo!

Un instante después el varano jalo con gran fuerza al chico haciéndolo soltarse y caer. Kuroko logro deshacerse del agarre y bajo rápidamente corriendo hasta la orilla del edificio cuando llego ahí ya no estaba su amigo, un rastro de sangre era lo único que había, lo siguió con la mirada y solo alcanzo a ver como entre la espesura de la selva un animal debía estar avanzando a gran velocidad agitando todas las cosas en su camino. Akashi finalmente llego a su lado viendo lo mismo que el otro, el cual se había quedado en Shock por lo sucedido.

-No puede ser…esto no puede estar pasando…tiene que ser una pesadilla, ¡Tiene que ser una horrible pesadilla! ¡No puede ser la realidad! ¡No puede serlo, no puede serlo!

-Kuroko…

-…¡Murasakibara-kun!...

En otra parte de la selva, el resto de los chicos escucho el fuerte grito desgarrador por parte de Kuroko, y pese a no estar seguros, sabían que algo realmente terrible acababa de ocurrir para que él se haya puesto así, solo cuando se reunieran con ellos sabrían en verdad la tragedia tan horrible que había sucedido.

 **Les dije que alguien se iba a morir, así que no me reclamen nada. Nuestro querido Murasakibara al que le habíamos tomado afecto tras su declaración ha sido el primero en perder la vida en esta espantosa aventura, mas sin embargo, no será el último en morir.**


	9. Chapter 9 Amar es Difícil

**Lamento la muerte del gigante morado, pero sentí que ya había tenido su momento y era tiempo de que se fuera, volvamos a la historia.**

 **Capítulo 9: Amar es difícil**

Midorima, Kise, Aomine y Kagami, habían seguido los gritos de Kuroko hasta que consiguieron llegar al pequeño edificio, con algo de dificultad consiguieron trepar hasta el techo y ahí vieron a Akashi cuidando de Kuroko el cual seguía llorando estando inconsolable. Cuando se acercaban vieron que había sangre en el suelo, y solo en ese momento fue que se percataron de la ausencia de Murasakibara.

-¡Akashi, Kuroko! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Murasakibara?

-Aomine-kun…

-Tetsuya, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Murasakibara-kun… Murasakibara-kun… Murasakibara-kun… ¡Esta Muerto! ¡Está Muerto por mi culpa! ¡Lo asesino ese monstruo!

Kuroko se lanzó al moreno escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho, este no podía creer lo que el pequeño le decía, su amigo, su compañero de Teiko, uno de sus rivales en conseguir el amor de Kuroko acababa de morir. El pequeño seguía abrazando al mayor mientras no paraba de llorar, el resto seguía en shock por la noticia, siempre fueron conscientes de que el mundo al que estaban ingresando era peligroso, pero jamás se esperaron que uno de ellos perdiera la vida de una manera tan espantosa. A Kise se le comenzaron a humedecer los ojos por la noticia, Kagami y Midorima no salían de su asombre, Akashi solo pudo apretar sus puños con gran fuerza debido a la rabia que sentía de no haber podido salvar a su compañero. El emperador pronto recupero su tranquilidad, no podían permitirse quedarse en ese lugar llorando como niños pequeños, tenían que seguir firmes y retomar su objetivo.

-No, no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que seguir caminando.

-(Kise) Pero Akashi…

-No podemos seguir lamentándonos, eso no resolverá nada, debemos partir.

-Respeta a los muertos ¿Quieres? ¿Acaso no te afecto en nada su muerte?

-Claro que lo hizo, pero no tiene caso lamentarse y menos en mitad de la selva, tenemos que seguir nuestro camino, el llorar…no lo traerá de vuelta…

-Tetsuya, vamos, Akashi tiene razón, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-Aomine-kun…

El pequeño mira al mayor a los ojos por un segundo para después desmayarse, este apenas lo sostuvo evitando que cayera al suelo. Era necesario salir de ahí y llegar a algún lugar seguro, bajaron con sumo cuidado del edificio, Aomine cargo en su espalda al menor, este había sufrido un trauma muy grande y no era recomendable el despertarlo. Akashi y los demás cargaron con las cosas de Aomine y Murasakibara, para así continuar el camino el cual transcurrió en total silencio, nadie parecía tener ánimo para decir una sola palabra. Les llevo prácticamente todo el día llegar hasta la zona costera, esta aun permanecía un tanto más civilizada ya que los edificios pese a también estar degradándose aún estaban en gran número a lo largo de toda la costa. Llegaron hasta un pequeño almacén de dos pisos, el cual era perfecto para pasar la noche, el moreno recostó con cuidado a Kuroko en el suelo para después ayudar a los demás a terminar de instalarse en el lugar, pese a que había muchas ventanas por las cuales un animal podría entrar Akashi decidió que de momento sería suficiente con dejar un par de antorchas encendidas en la entrada. Afortunadamente en el lugar había una chimenea la cual también podrían encender para mantenerse a salvo y tener un ambiente cálido por las noches. Solo cuando estaban terminando de alistar el lugar fue que el pequeño comenzó a despertar obteniendo la atención de todos al instante.

-Kurokocchi, al fin despiertas.

-Kise, chicos, ah…¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-(Midorima) Te desmayaste en aquel lugar y Aomine te trajo cargando todo el camino hasta aquí.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-(Akashi) Es un pequeño almacén, creo que nos quedaremos aquí mientras nos sea posible.

-Está bien…ah…ya está atardeciendo.

-(Kagami) Estuviste desmayado casi todo el día, ya hasta estabas empezando a preocuparnos.

-Lamento haber hecho que se preocuparan. Es solo que…

-Ni pienses en eso, escucha Kuroko lo que paso no fue tu culpa, no ha sido culpa de nadie. Murasakibara quiso sacrificarse por ti, no quería que tú fueras a resultar herido, quería que siguieras con vida, sé que no era muy cercano con el pero, estoy seguro que él no quisiera verte triste.

-…lo sé, se perfectamente eso, más aun así…no puedo evitar sentirme triste…

-(Aomine) No está mal que te sientas de esa forma, es bueno dejar salir el dolor.

-Si logramos salir de esto, ¿Qué se supone que hare? ¿Qué le voy a decir a su familia? ¿Cómo podre mirarlos a los ojos?

-Solo diles la verdad, tienen que saber que él no murió en vano, que lo hizo por una buena razón, el poder salvarlos a ustedes dos. Sé que con eso, al menos tendrán cierto consuelo.

-No creo poder hacerlo, haces que suene tan fácil.

-Kurolocchi no es momento de ponerse triste, cuando sea el momento sabrás como hacerlo, por ahora solo tenemos que permanecer juntos para así encontrar la forma de volver a casa. Estoy seguro que con un poco de esfuerzo lograremos hacerlo.

-Solo espero que tengas razón.

-Además ahora estamos en un buen lugar, estoy seguro que a esos animales no les gustaría acercarse a un lugar donde hay fuego, si saben lo que les conviene se mantendrán alejados.

-Puede que el fuego los mantenga alejados, aunque estoy más preocupado por los que no son precisamente animales. Tal vez el fuego los atraiga en vez de hacerlos alejarse.

-(Kagami) ¿Y ahora de qué diablos estás hablando Midorima?

-Idiotas, ¿Ya has olvidado cual era la atracción principal del museo?

-Por supuesto que no, si era…era…era…¡Una cosa muy importante!

-Por qué no me sorprende que no lo recuerdes, la atracción principal era los pequeños hombres, los hobbits, estos sabían usar herramientas y fuego. Además si nos basamos en lo que decía la información de la leyenda es muy probable que esas criaturas sean la misma, lo que significa que saben usar herramientas y fuego, y por si eso no fuera poco se decía que eran muy agresivas y hasta se comían a las personas.

-(Akashi) Creo que ya entiendo a lo que quieres llegar.

-(Kise) ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué habla Midorimacchi? No me dejen con la duda.

-Cada nuevo día aparecen nuevas cosas, primero las plantas, luego las ratas y así sucesivamente hasta formas de vida más grandes y avanzadas, si nos guiamos en lo que vimos en el museo y en las experiencias adquiridas, estoy casi seguro que esos pequeños seres serán la siguiente cosa por aparecer en la mañana.

-Ahora sí que estamos en graves problemas.

-(Aomine) Cálmate rubio tonto, mientras permanezcamos aquí estaremos a salvo.

-(Akashi) Al menos en esta noche, si a esas cosas las atrae el fuego, deberemos tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora, hay que estar listos en caso de que algo nos ataque.

-(Kagami) ¿Qué tenemos de defensa?

-Solo una ballesta con sus flechas que tome los días pasados, además de un arma y unas cuantas municiones que conseguí de la caseta de seguridad en el hospital, pero dudo que nos sirvan por mucho tiempo.

-Habrá que estar preparados entonces. Debemos defender este sitio a como dé lugar.

-Por la mañana hay que buscar algo que nos sirva de protección, es un puerto, tiene que haber armas o una lanza de pesca, algo que sea filoso.

-(Kuroko) ¿Y respecto a volver a casa? Aun no pensamos en eso, solo pensamos en las amenazas por venir.

-También comenzaremos a buscar la forma de hacer eso, pero ahora es más importante estar listos para lo que venga.

-Lo entiendo.

-(Kise) Muy bien ahora que ya tenemos todo planeado, quizá sea momento para comer algo y poder calmarnos.

El rubio fue hasta una de las mochilas para sacar algo, cuando de pronto vio unos grandes ojos rojos que lo miraban desde un estante, antes de que pudiera si quiera procesarlo la criatura salto rápidamente en su dirección haciéndole gritar muy fuertemente, asustando al resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Kise! ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Un monstruo con ojos rojos casi me mata!

-(Midorima) ¿Un monstruo? Estas bromeando, aquí no hay nada, solo algunas plumas en el suelo.

-(Kuroko) Quizá deberían ver ahí arriba.

Al fijar su vista en esa dirección los jóvenes vieron a un pequeño búho de color café con blanco que los miraba desde la baranda del segundo piso para después emprender el vuelo y salir por una ventano rota.

-(Aomine) Con que un monstruo ¿No Kise? Parece que tu monstruo terrible con ojos rojos no es otra cosa sino un pequeño e inofensivo búho.

-(Midorima) Seguramente lo asustaste cuando te acercaste a su escondite, por eso salió volando en tu dirección.

-Ah, bueno, jajaja, bien, disculpen mis gritos y mi reacción chicos.

-Kise-kun…

-¿Si Kurokocchi?-le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Kise-kun, ¿Sabías que gritas como una chica?

-¡¿AAAAA?! ¡Kurokocchi! ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan cruel conmigo?!

-Pero es la verdad.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Deja de decir eso de mí! ¡AAAAA!

Los jóvenes comenzaron a reír felizmente por la discusión que tenían esos dos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y pese a la tragedia de su compañero, estaban pasándola bien. Las luces del fuego junto al almacén eran las únicas que había en toda la ciudad, el pequeño búho se había detenido en un árbol que estaba justo enfrente de los almacenes, para después salir volando en dirección a la selva, la pequeña criatura sobrevolaba la copa de los árboles y no se detuvo hasta que llego al centro de la ciudad, una vez ahí se detuvo en las ramas de un gran árbol que estaba junto a la ventana de un edificio. El búho comenzó a arreglar su plumaje tranquilamente cuando de pronto una mano apareció rápidamente desde la ventana capturándolo y llevándose hacia dentro, la criatura lanzaba chillidos de desesperación los cuales solo duraron unos segundos para comenzar a hacerse más débiles hasta que cesaron.

Al siguiente día Kuroko despertó tranquilamente encontrando al resto de sus compañeros los cuales ya estaban desayunando.

-Buenos días chicos.

-Buenos días Tetsu, ven siéntate come algo antes de que Bakagami se robe tu porción.

-¡Yo no haría eso Ahomine!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Claro que no!

-(Midorima) No podrían esperar hasta más tarde para comenzar con sus discusiones, algunos queremos tomar el desayuno en paz.

-(Akashi) Concuerdo con él, si van a discutir que sea luego de comer.

-¡Kurokocchi ven te guarde un lugar a mi lado!

El chico se sentó y procedió a tomar su desayuno. Cuando termino quiso ver que tanto habían cambiado las cosas en esta ocasión, subió hasta el segundo piso y se asomó por una de las ventanas. Ahora solo se alcanzaban a ver algunos cuantos rascacielos que sobresalían de la selva, algunos de los edificios que estaban en la costa hasta ayer ya habían desaparecido, todo el lugar se estaba terminando de transformar en una selva, pero lo que más inquietud le generaba era saber si lo que Midorima dijo era verdad, si los hobbits salvajes ya habían aparecido, y de ser así ¿En dónde se encontrarían?

-Bueno, lo mejor será no pensar en eso.

-Kuroko, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Solo miraba al exterior Midorima-kun, cada vez cuesta más creer que esto era una ciudad hasta hace solo unos días.

-Lo entiendo, si no estuviese aquí no lo creería.

-Oye Midorima, yo quería preguntarte algo si no te incomoda claro.

-No lo haces, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-Murasakibara me dijo algo, una cosa que yo no había contemplado jamás, aun me cuesta creerlo, pero necesitaba platicarlo con alguien.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-El me conto, que todos ustedes…sienten algo por mi…

-…Así es.

-¿Ah?

-Todos hemos tenido sentimientos por ti desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Entonces…tu también…

-Exacto, Kuroko –se agacha a su altura y toma el rostro del otro en sus manos- Kuroko, yo también te amo.

-Midorima-kun

-Entiendo la situación en la que te encuentras, mas no debes temer nada, aunque de cualquier forma ahora sabes que estas en la vista de mucho.

-¿Pero por qué? No comprendo como todos ustedes pueden haber puesto su vista en mí, no soy nadie especial, aun en el básquet de no ser por mi limitada habilidad, no soy más que un jugador promedio. Todos ustedes tienen la habilidad para ser estrellas, yo solo puedo quedar como una sombra al final.

-Quizá eso fue lo que nos llamó la atención. Eras tan diferente de todos nosotros que eso comenzó a atraernos hacia ti, podría jurar que en principio fue curiosidad en el caso de todos, más esos sentimientos terminaron cambiando rápidamente, dejo de ser curiosidad para ser lo que llaman amor.

-No sé lo que es el amor, nunca lo he experimentado.

-Tranquilo, yo mismo no lo había sentido, o por lo menos no con la misma intensidad que cuando te conocí. Lo que siento es una fuerza indescriptible, no tengo palabras para explicarlo, pero sé que es real y que solo lo siento cuando te veo.

-Midorima-kun… ¿Qué se supone que haga? Ahora que se lo que todos sienten por mí, ¿Cómo podría escoger a uno de ustedes sin herir a los demás?

-Eso no lo sé, es algo que solo tú puedes saber.

-Pero, sea cual sea mi decisión, otros saldrán heridos…

-Kuro…no…Tetsuya…tu sabrás lo que sientes y aún más importante, sabrás por quien lo sientes. En ese momento podrás tomar la decisión correcta.

-No sé cómo podre saberlo, o como podre tomarla, todo es muy confuso.

-Bueno, en lo que lo averiguas, ¿Ahora yo puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que me escucharas.

-Tetsuya… ¿Podría besarte?

-…ah…yo…yo…no tendría problema, puedes hacerlo.

Midorima comenzó lentamente a acortar la distancia entre ellos, Kuroko solo cerro los ojos esperando el contacto, hasta que finalmente los labios de ambos se juntaron en un tierno beso, el pequeño sentía un montón de emociones en su cabeza, como si sus pensamientos trataran pero no pudieran ordenarse, era parecido a aquella vez que beso a Murasakibara, tan parecido pero tan diferente, se sentían los mismos sentimientos puros, pero tenían su propio distintivo, ese algo que lo hacía diferente, esa versión propia de amor por marte de Midorima. El beso termino finalmente y el mayor le agradeció al otro por corresponder el gesto para después retirarse y bajar, el menor aún seguía en un estado de semi shock, ahora entendía a la perfección los sentimientos del peliverde, pero al mismo tiempo era demasiado pronto como para corresponderlo, sabiendo que los demás no tardarían en hacer preguntas decidió que lo mejor era bajar para ver en que podía ayudar, de no haber hecho eso se habría dado cuenta como en las ramas de un árbol no muy lejano un extraño ser que miraba en esa dirección se levantaba para luego saltar en dirección de regreso a la selva profunda.

 **Ya sé que sufrieron por la muerte del gigante morado, pero es mejor que se vayan enterando que les espera un destino peor al resto, cualquiera podrá ser el siguiente, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo.**


	10. Chapter 10 Kise y el Hobbit

**Más gente va a morir XD**

 **Capítulo 10: Kise y el Hobbit**

-…Que aburrido.

Tras haber bajado de la segunda planta, Kuroko fue a la parte de afuera donde estaban los demás. Akashi seguía un tanto preocupado dado que ya era un nuevo día y estaba seguro de que esos seres podrían haber aparecido, decidió que lo que tenían que hacer era fortificar el almacén donde se encontraban, por lo que tenían que revisar que podían obtener de los otros edificios para así cubrir cualquier posible acceso al suyo. Se separaron en parejas, siendo Kise la que le toco a Kuroko, ambos chicos estaban recolectando además algo de leña en la selva para así mantener vivo el fuego durante la noche.

-Creo que con esto será suficiente ¿Tu qué piensas Kise?

-Solo tomare un par de ramas más, Akashi dijo que mientras más consiguiéramos sería mejor.

-Pero ya estas cargando demasiadas, no parece que puedas llevar todo ese montón de regreso.

-Descuida Kurokocchi soy más fuerte de lo que parezco (esto esta terriblemente pesado, pero lo que sea con tal de impresionarlo) ¿Ya ves? No hay ningún problema.

-Si tú lo dices, aunque igual no deberías sobre esforzarte.

-Kurokocchi te digo que estoy bien. No hay de qué preocupar…¡Ah! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kise tropezó con una raíz haciendo que todo el montón de ramas que llevaba encima se le cayeran terminando todo en el suelo de nuevo, el otro chico por su parte solo se limitó a suspirar pues ya se imaginaba que a su amigo terminaría pasándole algo como eso.

-Te dije que no llevaras demasiadas.

-Hay…ahora lo se…debía hacerte caso…pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-…quería lucirme frente a ti.

-¿Dejando en claro que eres más fuerte que yo?

-¡No! ¡Yo quería impresionarte! ¡Solo te quería mostrar lo fuerte que soy! Aunque no salió como lo venía planeando.

-No tenías que hacer algo como eso, pudiste haberte hecho daño cargando tanto peso, eso sí sería algo realmente malo.

-Solo quería ser fuerte ante Kurokocchi.

-Lo sé, pero no debes exigirte más de lo que puedes hacer, además, Kise-kun me agrada tal y como es. No es necesario que cambies para impresionarme.

-¡¿Lo dices en verdad?!

-Sí, tú ya estás bien tal y como eres.

-Kurokocchi… ¡Te quiero mucho!

El mayor se lanzó directo sobre el otro para abrazarlo haciendo que también tirara su pila de ramas, pese a que él no era de los que les gustaba recibir demasiado afecta decidió permitirle el abrazo, ahora estaba consciente de los sentimientos de los chicos, aun no estaba seguro sobre lo que haría en cuanto a su situación, pero dejaría que cada uno de ellos demostrara el afecto que sentían, si algo sabia es que no podía permitir que algo como lo de Murasakibara volviese a ocurrir, no quería recibir una confesión cuando estaban a punto de morir.

-¡AAA Kurokocchi es tan lindo y tierno!

-Kise, ¿Podrías no abrazarme tan fuerte? Me estas dejando sin aliento.

-¡No quiero soltarte! ¡Quiero seguir abrazándote por siempre! ¡Oh Kurokochi! ¡Yo te amo demasiado! ¡Correspóndeme por favor! ¡Te juro que seré el mejor novio que podrías tener!

-Entiendo lo que sientes, pero no puedo hacerlo, al menos no por ahora, además de aceptar tus sentimientos en estos momentos, eso solo podría traer más problemas cuando regresemos.

-¡Si es porque estamos en escuelas diferentes no hay problema! ¡Por Kurokocchi yo haría lo que sea, puedo conseguirte un espacio en mi escuela! ¡Oh mejor aún! ¡Yo me cambiare a Seirin para estar contigo siempre!

-No tienes que cambiarte de escuela, lo que intento decir es que ahora estoy muy confundido, ya se lo que sienten todos por mí, por eso es que no puedo tomar una decisión tan fácilmente.

-¡Yo soy el mejor para ti!

-Eso no lo sé, no quiero ser grosero, pero para que pudiese escoger tendría que pasar mucho tiempo.

-Puedo esperar lo que sea, no hace falta que te preocupes.

-Ah…no tienes remedio, Kise, por favor ya suéltame y regresemos con los otros.

-Solo lo hare con una condición. Y es que me permitas darte un beso.

-Kise no seas como un niño malc…

Cuando Kuroko volteo hacia arriba vio los ojos de su compañero los cuales tenían un brillo especial mostrando una gran ilusión por obtener ese beso. Dado que no perdía nada realmente, accedió a la petición de su compañero. Kise mostro una gran felicidad al tener la aprobación del chico de sus sueños y sin perder tiempo le planto un profundo beso al otro. Nuevamente el menor sintió una oleada de emociones en su cabeza al ser besado por otro de sus compañeros, había sentimientos comunes y diferentes en cada uno, los de él no eran la excepción, era como si el mayor transmitiera una oleada de alegría y sueños a través del beso. El mayor estaba tan emocionado dándole el beso que sintió que podía demostrarle que era su mejor opción si lograba llegar más lejos, por lo que lo estampo contra un árbol sin romper el beso para después intentar pasar una mano por debajo de su camisa, cuando el menor entendió las intenciones en eso, volvió en todos sus sentidos y le dio un piquete en las costillas al contrario haciéndole romper el contacto y tirarse al suelo.

-Ah…Kurokocchi… ¿Por qué?

-Te permite darme un beso, no te permití llegar a más de eso.

-Pero…

-Kise-kun por favor no empieces, solo levántate, toma las ramas que llevabas y partamos.

-Está bien…

Tras unos segundos el rubio se recuperó he hizo lo que le indico el otro, el camino de regreso transcurría en silencio, aunque el menor no lo había dicho ni mostraba ninguna expresión como de costumbre, el mayor sabía que debía encontrarse muy molesto debido a sus acciones, y es que era verdad, no tenía como excusarse por lo que había hecho, el joven solo lo atribuyo a sus hormonas de adolescente descontrolado y por el hecho de finalmente tener al otro por unos minutos solo para él. Todo hubiese seguido en silencio de no haber sido porque de pronto se escuchó un gran grito en los árboles que parecían ser de un mono.

-¿Lo escuchaste?

-Por supuesto Kise, pero no sé de dónde provino.

-¿Qué pudo haber sido?

-Creo que lo sé, y es por eso mismo que debemos darnos prisa.

-¡¿Pero qué son?!

-Te diré cuando lleguemos, por ahora sigue corriendo que tenemos que…

Los dos chicos detuvieron su avance cuando vieron en la rama de un gran árbol a una extraña y pequeña criatura que los veía de pie, era exactamente como en la representación, de un metro de altura, con cabello café cubriéndole en casi todo el cuerpo, además más que un pequeño humano, parecía un ser salvaje y agresivo, en el rostro de la criatura más que curiosidad, se podía apreciar molesta, como si viera a los chicos intrusos en su territorio. El hobbit comenzó a andar de rama en rama y comenzó a alejarse, dejando a un par de chicos impactados con su encuentro.

-¿Puedes creer lo que paso?

-En realidad no Kurokocchi, esa cosa era muy extraña y no parecía ser precisamente amigable.

-En eso concordare contigo, date prisa, debemos salir de aquí antes de que decida regresar ya sea solo o con sus amigos.

-¿No creerás que sean como en la leyenda? ¿Cierto?... ¿Kurokocchi?

-Yo…no lo sé…pero si sé que debemos salir de aquí.

-Si claro, después de todo, en el almacén hay fuego que podemos usar de protección en cualquier caso, no hay nada de qué preocuparnos en verdad, y también descuida, yo no dejare que se te hagan absolutamente nada.

-Kise…creo que ya sé porque fue el grito.

-¿Qué?

-Mira eso…

Los chicos vieron que en el suelo no muy lejos de su posición se encontraba una cigüeña muerta, pero aún más importante era que tenía una lanza clavada, cuando se acercaron Kuroko la tomo con fuerza hasta que logro retirarla, ahí en la punta había algo muy importante, una punta de flecha que era exactamente igual a la que había tomado del museo. Ambos entendieron que si estaban en verdaderos problemas, tal parece que esos seres eran más listos de lo que parecían ser.

-Kurokocchi…

-Sí, parece que interrumpimos su caza…vámonos, hay que avisarle de esto a los otros, Akashi sabrá que es lo mejor por hacer.

-No creo que el fuego nos vaya a servir de mucho ahora.

-Pues en lo que sí o en lo que no, ya llevamos ramas paras mantenerlo con vida, así que eso ya lo descubriremos luego, no te vayas a separar entendido, debemos permanecer juntos hasta que lleguemos.

-Oh ¿Por qué todo esto tiene que pasarnos?

-Por qué fui un tonto al pedir un deseo a un completo desconocido.

-Recuérdame que si llego a conocerlo algún día le golpee la cara.

-Ah entonces tendrás que hacer fila, porque seré yo primero y Aomine y Kagami también quieren hacerlo.

-Am Kuroko, ¿Es muy tarde para decirte que tengo miedo?

-No hay problema con que lo digas, yo también estoy asustado.

-Kurokocchi, yo te amo mucho, ¿Podrías decirme que me amas?

-¡¿Por qué quieres que diga eso en una situación como esta!?

-Me sentiría mejor y más tranquilo si lo dijeras.

-Entonces, si, yo también te amo Kise ¿Ya estas contento?

-Oh sí que lo estoy, pero no sirvió como pensaba, aún tengo miedo.

-Kuroko…

-¿Ahora qué quieres Kise-kun?

-Yo no he dicho nada.

-Claro que lo hiciste, tú acabas de decir mi nombre.

-¡Pero no lo he hecho!

-¡Bueno si no fuiste tú, entonces quien…

-Kuroko…

Los dos chicos se detuvieron en seco, era verdad que alguien decía el nombre del menor, pero no era Kise, ese no era su tono de voz, tampoco era la de ninguno de sus compañeros ya que conocían sus voces demasiado bien luego de años de conocerse. Si no era el mayor y no eran los demás, entonces solo podía haber por lógica una respuesta simple, se voltearon muy lentamente viendo más atrás de ellos encima de un auto ya cubierto por la vegetación a una de esas criaturas que permanecía agachada sobre sus piernas, no era la misma de antes más si era exactamente la misma especie. El ser los veía con sangre en sus manos, probablemente era de la cigüeña que acababa de cazar, su mirada amenazante ponía muy nerviosos a los jóvenes que no podían despegar la vista de él, el hobbit se irguió por completo, tomo una bocanada de aire y después volvió a abrir su boca pronunciando algo que los impacto aún más.

-Ku-ro-ko-cchi…

El "animal" acababa de pronunciar el nombre de uno de ellos, entonces llegaron desde atrás posicionándose a su lado otros dos los cuales llevaban en sus manos una punta de flecha cada uno. El peliceleste, entendió inmediatamente lo que sucedía, si antes estaban asustados, ahora era buen momento para sentir terror.

-¡Kise, Vámonos!

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!

Las criaturas lanzaron unos desgarradores gritos para empezar a perseguir a los jóvenes a través de la selva, en este caso no bastaría con subir a un árbol para evitarlas ya que lo treparían probablemente más rápido que ellos, tampoco podían esconderse en un lugar pequeño pues si ellos entraban seguramente los otros también. Afortunadamente podían aventajar en una carrera, los hobbits no parecían ser los mejores corriendo pues se atrasaban, los chicos sentían que tenían toda la ventaja y podrían escapar fácilmente ya que ya lo habían dejado atrás y perdido de vista. Pero entonces una criatura apareció desde la selva y salto justo sobre el mayor haciéndole caer, esta se sujetaba con fuerza poniendo su agarre sobre el cuello del otro, Kuroko rápidamente tomo una rama y comenzó a golpearlo para que lo soltara.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Kuroko, Ayúdame!

-¡Suéltalo maldito enano de la selva! ¡Suelta a Kise! ¡He dicho que lo sueltes!

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!

-¡Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi!

-¡Déjalo en Paz! ¡Largo de aquí!

Finalmente logro darle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte en la cabeza como para hacer que la criatura se desmayara y cayera al suelo, el menor se sentía feliz, había logrado acabar con ese ser, pero cuando volteo a ver a su amigo, vio que tenía clavado en el pecho una punta de flecha, cuando intentó quitarla esta estaba atascada y salía una gran cantidad de sangre manchando la ropa de Kise, no tenía que ser un doctor como para saber que esa flecha había perforado un órgano vital y estaba seguro de que había sido el corazón. Cuando el mayor intento incorporarse solo se volvió a caer mientras la sangre continuaba brotando, el pequeño rápidamente fue a ayudarle.

-¡Kise, resiste, todo va a estar bien! ¡Tienes que levantarte! ¡Tenemos que llegar con los demás!

-Kurokocchi… no creo que te hayas dado cuenta… pero estoy seguro…que nos hicieron ir en otra dirección.

-Descuida, podemos volver, solo tenemos que…

Los chillidos de los otros hobbits acercándose les indicaron que estaban tratando de comunicarse con su compañero, y aún más importante los seguían buscando. El pequeño trato de incorporar al otro y ponerlo junto a su hombro para cargarle, más no le fue posible debido a que carecía de la fuerza necesaria, ambos regresaron al piso al cabo de uno segundos.

-¡Nos tenemos que ir! ¡Nos tenemos que ir!

-Kuroko, Kuroko…

-Resiste por favor, te llevare cargando si es necesario, solo resiste, lograremos llegar a salvo y después trataremos tu herida, vas a estar bien.

-Yo…no…lo creo…

-Kise…

-Kurokocchi…mi lindo Tetsuya…yo sé que…que tan mal estoy ¡Ah!...

El chico escupió un poco de sangre manchándose más a el mismo y también a las manos de su compañero.

-Tetsuya…estoy muy mal…

-No digas eso, ¡Te pondrás bien! ¡Solo tenemos que…

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!

-Kurokocchi…no…tiene caso…de cualquier forma…ya… estoy… muerto…

-No, ¡No, No, No! ¡Tú no puedes!

-Mi Tetsuya lindo…gracias por tu beso…siempre lo recordare…

-¡No te despidas! ¡No lo hagas!

-Tienes que irte…no puedes quedarte…si lo haces entonces ¡Ah!...tu también…

-¡No puedo dejarte! ¡No me lo pidas!

-Por favor vete…no podría dejar…que por mi culpa te pase algo…

-Kise…yo…

-Hazlo por favor…quiero que…mi Kurokocchi…siga viviendo…por qué te amo…

-Kise…

-¿Podrías…darme…un… ultimo… beso?

El rubio dijo eso ultimo sonriendo y el peli celeste no podía negarle esa petición, ambos juntaron sus labios por un momento, esta vez lo que Kuroko sentía era diferente, ahora había una gran tristeza en ese beso, una tristeza que no le gustó nada como se sentía, sintió como Kise aflojaba el beso y entonces el rubio cayó al suelo por completo, su querido amigo acababa de fallecer. Kuroko no podía creerlo, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería quedarse junto al cuerpo de él, pero los gritos de las criaturas lo hicieron volver a la realidad, con un gran pesar, con una gran rabia e impotencia, salió corriendo en dirección contraria mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, solo escucho como las criaturas comenzaban a gritar más fuerte, seguramente había llegado al lugar donde quedo Kise. Al pequeño le tomo el resto del día llegar hasta la zona del campamento, ya estaba atardeciendo cuando llego tambaleándose y en Shock a la entrada del almacén.

-¡Kuroko!

-¡Tetsuya!

-(Midorima) ¿Kuroko dónde has estado?

-(Akashi) Nos tenías preocupado, ya estábamos por ir a buscarlos ¿En dónde está Kise? ¿Por qué tienes manchadas las manos de sangre?

-Kise…

-Kuroko… ¿Qué sucedió?...

-Kise…Kise…Kise… ¡Esta Muerto!

El chico se abrazó al pelirrojo menor mientras seguía llorando inconsolablemente. El grupo estaba impactado, sus mayores temores se habían hecho realidad, sus amigos estuvieron en un gran peligro, uno del cual solo uno de ellos logro salir con vida. Y si ese peligro había sido capaz de acabar con uno de ellos, entonces ¿Vendría por el resto?

 **¡¿Pensaron que se iba a morir Midorima?! ¡No Pues No! ¡Kise, nuestro querido rubio alegre y algo tonto! ¡Ha sido el segundo en morir! Los temibles Hobbits de Flores han aparecido y todo indica que son su mayor amenaza. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que tienen un enemigo tan inteligente? Solo lo sabremos en los siguientes capitulo.**


	11. Chapter 11 Una Tragedia Doble

**Tras regocijarme con la muerte del rubio, ahora vengo con un nuevo capítulo ¿Quién será el siguiente en morir? ¡Averigüémoslo! Por cierto disculpen los errores de ortografía.**

 **Capítulo 11: Una Tragedia Doble**

Los chicos volvieron a entrar al almacén llevando consigo al menor, rápidamente Akashi lo cerca del fuego para que entrara en calor y pudiera contarles lo que había sucedió estando fuera.

-Aomine trae un poco de agua por favor, Kuroko ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué quieres decir con que Kise está muerto?

-Akashi, no lo presiones, no es el momento para atormentarlo con preguntas.

-Tenemos que saber lo que sucedió Kagami, no podemos solo dejarlo para otro momento.

-Akashi…

-Kuroko, por favor dime ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Ryouta?

-Estábamos…caminando por la selva… y entonces…apareció…

-¿Qué apareció?

-Un…Hobbit…

-(Midorima) ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vieron una se esas criaturas?!

-Pensamos…que estábamos…a salvo…se fue…pero otro llego…y ese…

-¿Qué hizo?

-…dijo…dijo…mi nombre…

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-(Kagami) ¿Te llamo por tu nombre? ¡¿Midorima esas cosas podían hablar?!

-No lo sé, eso no lo decía en el museo. Además no tengo forma de saberlo.

-(Akashi) Chicos por favor guarden la calma, Kuroko, ¿Qué sucedió después?

-Llegaron más con puntas de piedra…escapamos de ellos…pero más adelante otro salió de la nada y fue sobre Kise…lo noqueé pero le encajo una punta de flecha en el corazón…Kise murió desangrado en poco tiempo… y yo solo…solo seguí corriendo…tratando de regresar…

El pequeño seguía temblando cuando Aomine le entrego una botella con agua, los chicos entendían lo grave del problema. Lidiaban con un enemigo con una gran inteligencia, el cual había perseguido a sus amigos y asesinado a uno de ellos, Kuroko se encontraba muy exhausto para seguir hablando o estar despierto por lo que Kagami lo llevo a recostarse, tras asegurarse de que este estuviese bien, regreso con los otros, tenían un asunto muy importante por discutir.

-Se encuentra muy cansado, no tardo en quedarse dormido.

-(Midorima) Bien, entonces ya podemos empezar a discutir al respecto sobre esto.

-(Aomine) Este mundo es muy peligroso, podíamos evitar a los varanos, pero dudo que evitar a los hobbits sea una solución.

-Estas en lo cierto Daiki, no podemos solo apartarnos del camino, si cazaron a uno de los nuestros, es seguro que regresaran. Tenemos que encargarnos del problema.

-(Kagami) Como, si son tan inteligentes, no podemos ingresar en la selva ya que tendrán la ventaja. Además saben usar armas, lo que los convierte en una amenaza terrible.

-Por ahora no saldremos de aquí, debemos quedarnos, cuidar de Kuroko hasta que se recupere, racionaremos la comida y buscar una forma para defendernos. El arma y la ballesta que tengo son nuestra única protección de momento, lo que nos confiere una ventaja sobre ellos. Armas más precisas demuestran quien tiene el poder en este lugar.

-(Midorima) Si, pero no sabemos cuántos son, dudo que con estar armas podamos resistir mucho tiempo en caso de que nos ataquen.

-(Aomine) Él tiene razón, hay que buscar una mejor forma de protegernos.

-Pues no los escucho proponer ninguna solución, solo escucho todas sus quejas. Al menos yo trato de pensar en soluciones a cada situación nueva y misteriosa a la que nos enfrentamos, ustedes solo se quejan y no piensan en una forma de solucionar el problema.

-(Kagami) Al menos nosotros tenemos una mayor fuerza que tú, no dependemos solo del cerebro.

-(Midorima) ¡Muy bien todos hay que calmarnos! Escuchen, estamos alterados por lo ocurrido, pero no debemos perder la cabeza. Lo que necesitamos es seguir calmados y pensar con tranquilidad una solución a todo esto, en la mañana podemos tratar este asunto.

-(Aomine) Quieres que solo nos vayamos a dormir ¿O qué?

-Hay que hacer vigía, mantener el fuego de las antorchas en la entrada encendido, no sabemos los hábitos de esas criaturas, pero no debemos permitirles el acercarse demasiado, quien sabe de qué más sean capaces.

-(Akashi)…Yo me quedare de guardia, ustedes descansen por ahora, como ha dicho Midorima, alterados no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Los mayores hicieron lo que indico el otro, era verdad que no se encontraban estables emocionalmente para pensar en una buena solución, si querían arreglar esto sería mejor hacerlo calmados, además, un grupo conflictivo no servía de ninguna ayuda para Kuroko en su estado actual. Akashi se quedó en la entrada del almacén, tenían un par de antorchas en cada una de las dos ventanas que daban hacia el exterior, haya todo se veía en completa oscuridad y en una extraña calma. El joven sabía que pese a las apariencias, las cosas siempre ocultan más de lo que parece, su ojo rojo cambio a dorado nuevamente mientras observaba, sonrió de una forma un tanto tétrica mientras continuo su vigía.

-Sé que están ahí, no pueden ocultarse de mí.

La noche trascurrió en calma hasta que los rayos del sol regresaron, ahora solo se alcanzaba a apreciar un par de edificios muy separados entre sí a la distancia, era evidente que en poco tiempo todo se convertiría por completo en una selva. Los jóvenes comenzaron a despertar uno por uno, Kuroko como de costumbre tenía todo su cabello desordenado dándole una apariencia tierna antes la vista de los demás.

-Muchachos ¿Dónde está Akashi?

-Oh, Akashi, el debería estar en la entrada.

-(Aomine) La puerta está abierta, quizá se encuentra afuera.

Los cuatro salieron y vieron a Akashi un poco adelanto mirando hacia el suelo, cuando llegaron donde se encontraba entendieron por qué miraba ese lugar. Ahí en el suelo lodoso había un gran número de huellas, que estaban en dirección hacia el almacén.

-Nos observaron durante la noche. Seguro estuvieron siguiendo a Kuroko cuando regreso aquí.

-(Midorima) Parece que se quedaron un rato, antes de regresar a la selva.

-(Kagami) Ya saben dónde estamos. No creo que tarden antes de intentar entrar.

-(Aomine) En esa caso, debemos estar preparados.

-(Kuroko) Pero esas cosas son muy peligrosas, podrían hacernos mucho daño.

-(Akashi) Con que ellas, son peligrosas…pues déjenme decirles que yo también. Vean lo que deje por haya.

Al voltear los otros cuatro quedaron impactados, ahí no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba el cadáver de una de esas criaturas, se acercaron para observarlo con detenimiento, tenía una flecha encajada en el pecho la cual seguramente le había perforado un órgano vital, de seguro todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que paso.

-Estaban aquí en la noche, ese parecía querer acercarse más, por lo que abrí la puerta, salí y dispare rápidamente, cayó en el acto, los demás salieron huyendo como las miserables ratas que son.

-(Kuroko) Lo mataste…

-Si pensaban que eran los únicos con el valor para acabar con una vida se equivocaron, aquí tienen a un rival digno de temer.

-(Midorima) Al matar a uno de ellos puede que hayas provocado su furia, es seguro que volverán ahora, probablemente en mayor número dispuestos a pelear.

-Si lo hacen estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo, no saben con quien se están metiendo.

-(Kuroko) Akashi no deberías pensar así, solo pondrás tu vida en peligro.

-¿En Peligro?...creo que ya estamos en peligro desde hace tiempo…solo que no hemos querido aceptarlo. Estuve afilando un par de troncos para que los pongan en la entrada, como han dicho, seguramente volverán en mayor número.

-(Aomine) Debemos, hacer lo que dijo, vengan tomemos los troncos y regresemos.

-(Kagami) Ah porque diablos las cosas tienen que ponerse peor siempre.

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!

Un rugido proveniente de la selva los hizo ponerse en alerta todos, muchas aves salieron volando dando a entender que los hobbits habían regresado antes de lo planeado.

-(Akashi) ¡Regresen al almacén!

Cada chico tomo un tronco y fueron corriendo de regreso, apenas entraron el peliceleste cerró la puerta, todos se pusieron a la expectativa viendo por las ventanas intentando determinar por donde llegarían esos seres. Akashi ya tenía el arma cargada preparado para disparar, Midorima tomo la ballesta confiando que si podía encestar siempre en la cancha seguramente podría disparar una flecha y acertar en su blanco, los otros por su parte tomaron cada uno un tronco dispuestos a hacer lo necesario para protegerse. Los rugidos de las criaturas seguían escuchándose en gran número poniéndolos más nerviosos a cada segundo que pasaba, Akashi observo como en la distancia aparecían dos de esos seres que se dirigían donde había dejado el cadáver del otro, tras unos segundos más de gritos y aullidos todo el ruido ceso, quedando en completo silencio el lugar.

-(Kagami) ¿Por qué se han callado?

-(Aomine) No lo sé, pero no creo que tanto escándalo haya sido solo para recoger el cadáver de uno de los suyos.

-(Kuroko) Seguro que siguen por aquí, observándonos, esperando el momento preciso para atacar.

El silencio continuo dejando a los chicos aún más nerviosos, finalmente lograron ver a una criatura que estaba afuera del otro lado de lo que eran las calles viéndolos directamente en una actitud desafiante y agresiva. Midorima estaba seguro que podría eliminarlo de un solo golpe, por lo que a través de un pedazo roto del vidrio comenzó a apuntar la ballesta, esperando el momento preciso, calculando el momento exacto, haciendo todas las mediciones posibles en su mente para que el disparo fuese certero, lo que nunca se espero es que del lado de una ventana pequeña a su izquierda en la pared que ya habían cubierto con tablas una mano apareciera y lo sujetara del cabello.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Midorima-kun!

Las manos del hobbit pasaron a través de los huecos de la madera y lo sujetaban estampándolo contra ellas. Midorima intentaba liberase pero no le era posible, la criatura era increíblemente fuerte pese a su tamaño, además era casi seguro que otras lo ayudaban a jalarlo. Sus compañeros inmediatamente fueron a ayudarle y lo jalaban lo más fuerte que podían para que le soltaran. En un punto la desesperación fue tal, que Akashi tomo su arma y comenzó a disparar contra la bestia, se escucharon los gritos de estas y sus alaridos, seguramente habían sido heridas de gravedad, el peliverde por su parte cayó al suelo al ser liberado.

-Midorima-kun ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eso creo Kagami, esos seres son muy poderosos.

-(Aomine) No bajen la guardia aún seguimos bajo ataque.

Las criaturas volvieron a empezar a aullar dispuestas a atacar de nuevo, un estruendo en la parte de arriba dio a entender que habían entrado al segundo piso, Akashi, Aomine y Kuroko subieron y ahí encima de una mesa se encontraba uno de esos seres que empezó a gruñirles inmediatamente.

-Akashi…acabalo…

-Sera todo un placer.

El pelirrojo disparo directo a la cabeza de la criatura asesinándole en el acto, el cuerpo cayó al suelo de inmediato, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta otra criatura salto directamente sobre el menor, el cual usaba todas sus fuerzas para evitar que lo lastimaran.

-¡Dispárale, Akashi, Dispárale!

-No puedo hacerlo Daiki, puedo herir a Tetsu!

-Maldición, suelta a mi Tetsuya, maldito bastardo.

Aomine lo tomo por detrás haciendo que soltara al menor el cual trataba de recuperar la respiración, el hobbit se agitaba violentamente intentando liberarse pero el moreno haciendo uso de toda su fuerza consiguió aventarlo por la ventana, solo se escuchó como este azoto contra objetos en el exterior. El chico no tuvo tiempo de celebrar cuando otra entro aventándole con sus piernas y después posicionándose sobre él. Akashi le dijo a Kuroko que bajase para estar a salvo, en lo que ayudaba al otro. Aomine consiguió liberarse y después Akashi comenzó a disparar repetidamente contra la criatura la cual gracias a su agilidad lograba evitar el ataque, está bajo de un solo salto al primer piso y se topó de inmediato con los otros, Kagami comenzó a lanzarle todo lo que tenía a su alcance hasta que consiguió dejarla atrapada en una esquina del edificio, Midorima le disparo una flecha la cual le atravesó un brazo y le dejo atrapado a la pared, todos estaban preparados para acabar con ese ser, Akashi ya estaba apuntándole esperando el momento preciso para disparar cuando otra criatura llego desde atrás y le mordió una pierna haciendo que disparara sin fijarse a donde.

La bala le dio a Midorima justo en el cuello haciéndole caer de inmediato, una gran cantidad de sangre comenzaba a salir y Kuroko y Kagami fueron a ayudar a su compañero caído. Aomine nuevamente fue a detener a la criatura que atacaba al pelirrojo haciéndole que lo soltara. Ya una vez libre, el mismo tomo el arma y disparo repetidamente contra la bestia. Ambos cayeron al suelo muy agitados por lo ocurrido, cuando recordaron lo que paso, bajaron corriendo y desde las escaleras disparo contra el otro hobbit que seguía atrapado acabando con su vida. Ya una vez abajo vieron a los otros dos que estaban agachados junto al peliverde, en su rostro había quedado una expresión de trauma, el disparo había roto arterias y vasos importantes por lo que se desangro en menos de un minuto, siendo una muerte casi instantánea.

-¡No, No, no puedo haberle hecho esto!

-(Aomine) Akashi, esto no fue tu culpa.

-No debí haber fallado, no debí bajar la guardia, no puedo haberle disparado por un error.

-(Kagami) ¡Akashi-kun tranquilícese! ¡No eres responsable de esto!

-¡Acabo de asesinar a Shintarou Maldita sea!

-Midorima-kun…-Kuroko pronuncio su nombre mientras las lágrimas se derramaban-.

-¡No, No, No! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El emperador lanzo un fuerte grito mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, maldiciendo y en un estado de completa frustración. Kagami miro hacia el exterior y vio como las criaturas comenzaban a correr retirándose del lugar. Una se detuvo un momento y volteo en su dirección para lanzar un pequeño rugido, que se interpretó como un Volveremos, todo el caos y el ruido que hasta hace unos segundos reinaba en el lugar fueron reemplazados por un silencio sepulcral, Aomine y Kagami se miraron sin saber qué hacer, uno de sus compañeros acababa de morir debido a un accidente que dejo al otro completamente irracional. Era evidente que Akashi ya no podría dirigirlos como lo había hecho hasta ahora, era momento de que ellos fueran los que pusieran orden en el lugar.

Retiraron a los menores del cuerpo del otro, para después proseguir a envolverlo con una manta que había en el lugar. Sacaron los cuerpos de las criaturas y las dejaron afuera, ese día tuvieron que reacomodar el sitio y dejar todo listo para un futuro ataque. En cambio los menores solo permanecían en el cuarto que habían escogido para dormir, Kuroko ya se encontraba un poco mejor y trataba de comunicarse con Akashi el cual seguía traumatizado por sus acciones. Su ojo cambiaba de rojo a dorado de forma intermitente, era evidente que algo muy mal ocurría dentro de la cabeza del chico. Sin saber cómo obtener su atención, finalmente se le ocurrió una idea, por lo que levanto un poco su cabeza y suave y delicadamente le dio un beso y lo abrazo, solo en ese momento el otro reacciono quedando su ojo de color dorado.

-Kuroko…

-Akashi…

-…Perdóname…yo no quise…todo fue un accidente…nunca pensé que…

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, yo sé lo que paso, no fue tu culpa, fue de ellos, esos monstruos son los que mataron a Midorima, no fuiste tú.

-Pero si yo no hubiese disparado, Shintarou estaría…

-No pienses más en ello ¿De acuerdo?

-Es solo, que no entiendo lo que me pasa, no sé qué es lo que estoy sintiendo, pero no me gusta nada esa sensación.

-Lo que sientes es dolor y tristeza, no son malas emociones, nos demuestran que seguimos siendo humanos y eso es muy importante.

-Hace tiempo que ya no me siento como si fuera uno.

-Si lo eres, no importa lo que sientas ahora, pero no dudes que lo eres…

-Kuroko…tengo miedo…-dijo comenzando a llorar-…no me gusta tener miedo…

-No está mal tenerlo…sería malo que no lo sintieras…Akashi…prométeme que no dejaras que esto te afecte… tienes que prometérmelo…

-Yo…yo…lo prometo…

-Akashi…te quiero…

Esas palabras dejaron en Shock al mayor, su ojo volvió a la normalidad ya que nunca se esperó oír esas palabras por parte del otro, no estaba seguro de con que significado las había dicho, pero habían bastado para que las tormenta que se arremolinaba en su mente comenzara a disiparse dejando despejados los cielos. No mucho después Aomine y Kagami les dijeron lo que tenían pensado hacer respecto al cuerpo del otro, los menores entendieron inmediatamente y accedieron a la propuesta.

Esa noche al frente del almacén los cuerpos de los hobbits estaban siendo quemados, como una advertencia para evitar que los otros se acercaran, formando también una especie de escudo protector. En la parte trasera, el puerto ya se había empezado a transformar en una especie de playa tropical, los chicos se encontraban allí, los mayores poniendo con cuidado el cuerpo envuelto de su querido amigo en un bote pequeño de madera, después ambos bajaron y comenzaron a empujar el bote hacia las aguas, las olas comenzaron a llevárselo lentamente ante la vista de los otros, solo lo vieron pasar de largo una pequeña isla antes de desaparecer por completo en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Midorima-kun…

-(Aomine) No llores Kuroko, es lo mejor, no podemos enterrar su cuerpo porque ellos podrían desenterrarlo, teníamos que mandarlo a descansar en paz.

-Lo sé pero aun así…me siento muy triste…

-Lo sé, te entiendo…-Kuroko se abrazó del mayor, en ese momento necesitaba de cierto consuelo-.

-(Kagami)…Vengan, tenemos que volver adentro…

Los primero tres no tardaron en regresar, en cambio Akashi todavía se quedó un poco más viendo hacia el mar, si bien el chico no había sentido nada cuando acabo con la vida de esos seres, ahora tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados sabiéndose culpable de la muerte de uno de los suyos. No entendía como era que podría seguir viviendo sabiéndose culpable de eso, fue entonces que abrió sus ojos un poco más mientras derramaba una lagrima, la respuesta era simple, no podía hacerlo. Esa noche el insistió en quedarse a vigilar durante la noche, dejando que los otros durmieran, al cabo de unas horas decidió que era momento de hacer lo que tenía planeado, se levantó y se acercó hasta Kuroko el cual dormía recargado a una pared.

-(Tetsuya…muchas gracias por todo, no sería lo que soy ahora de no haberte conocido…pero deberás disculparme…no puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice…no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo…tengo que pagar por mis actos…solo espero que no me odies al saber lo que hice…)

Akashi termino cerrando la distancia que los separaba dándole un beso al otro, el pelirrojo no quería que ese momento acabara, era feliz de poder volver a tocar esos labios del chico de sus sueños, pero ya se había jurado a si mismo hacer lo que tenía pensado, con tristeza rompió el contacto, viéndolo una última vez y después mirando a los otros que dormían acostados en el piso.

-(…ellos te mantendrán a salvo, puedo asegurarte eso…bueno…adiós...mi amado Kuroko…te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo).

Akashi se retiró y salió de la casa dejando la puerta cerrada para protección ce los otros, tomo unas ramas que ya tenía listas y encendió la parte superior de ellas con el fuego. Cruzo las llamas sin ningún problema para comenzar a internarse en la selva con su antorcha. La luz del fuego era la única luz en una selva en completa oscuridad, el joven sintió que anduvo a través de la jungla durante mucho tiempo, pero la verdad no le importaba, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, como si solo fuese un cuerpo andante, al cabo de un tiempo comenzó a escuchar movimientos en los arboles mas no se inmuto, solo continuo su avance, la luz del fuego se debilitaba con el tiempo a la vez que los ruidos se hacían más fuertes, las hojas caían demostrando que encima de él había una gran agitación, comenzó a escuchar pasos en las cercanías, como si lo estuviesen siguiendo o rodeando, pero igualmente no se inmuto y continuo avanzando, la luz del fuego continuaba mermando y ya le parecía ver figuras misteriosas entre la selva, mas no se detuvo y siguió. Finamente llego a un punto en el que dejo de avanzar, la luz del fuego estaba tan debilitada que no tardaría más de un minuto en apagarse, escuchaba un gran ajetreo a su alrededor que aumentaba y aumentaba, sin duda se le estaban acercando cada vez más. El chico que había permanecido con una expresión vacía en todo su recorrido, sonrió por un momento justo cuando el fuego de su antorcha se extinguió por completo, pronunciando unas últimas palabras.

-Te amo…Kuroko Tetsuya…

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!

 **No me era suficiente con matar a uno, por eso decidí matar a dos XD espero sinceramente haberles roto una parte, si no es que todo su corazón XD Nos estamos acercando al gran final, probablemente sean solo dos capítulos los que faltan cuando mucho tres. Quedan tres jóvenes, ¿Sera que logran sobrevivir a esto o morirán irremediablemente? Solo Nekoboy lo sabe, dejen un review quiero saber lo que piensan.**


	12. Chapter 12 La Noche esta Cerca

**Perdimos a dos personajes en el capítulo anterior, quien sabe lo que sucederá en este.**

 **Capítulo 12: La Noche está cerca**

Desperté con gran pesar, estaba solo en la habitación, deduje inmediatamente que los demás ya debían estar desayunando algo, me levante y trate de acomodar lo mejor que pude mi cabello teniendo poco éxito, termine de arreglarme y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuche a Aomine y Kagami hablando, pero no parecía una plática cualquiera, pegue mi oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor y entender de que tanto hablaban que parecía tenerlos preocupados.

-No está por ningún lado.

-Tal vez solo ha salido un momento, no debemos apresurarnos en sacar conclusiones.

-Bakagami por favor, tu entiendes tan bien como yo lo que paso.

-Si lo entiendo, pero me niego a creer que hizo una cosa tan estúpida sabiendo los riesgos de hacerlo.

-Pues debes creerlo porque eso ha hecho, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer respecto a eso, lo que tenemos que decidir es que le diremos a Kuroko.

-No podemos decirle, se pondrá muy mal cuando se entere.

-¡¿Y qué sugieres?! ¡¿Qué mentira podría creer en este punto?!

-No lo sé, solo sé que no podemos dejar que esto lo destruya más de lo que ya está.

-Debemos decirle la verdad, mentirle solo sería lastimarlo de una peor forma. Igual el tendrá sus sospechas y apuesto que no tardara nada en descubrirlo.

-..Solo quiero mantenerlo a salvo, no quiero volverlo a ver llorar.

-Yo tampoco deseo verlo llorando, odio verlo tan triste, pero mentirle no hará ningún bien, aún tenemos cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparnos, debemos estar listos para cuando esos seres regresen y no podemos darnos el lujo de que sufra un shock en pleno ataque…Tetsuya tiene que saber que Akashi se ha ido y que es probable que este muerto.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente asustando a los chicos, vieron a Kuroko el cual tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos y una expresión de incredulidad, era evidente que el pequeño los había estado escuchando durante toda su plática, ambos sabían que no había forma de darle explicaciones o cubrir su conversación, ahora el otro sabia la verdad, su amigo los había abandonado.

-Kuroko…

-Por favor no digas nada Aomine… ¿Es cierto?... ¿Akashi se fue?...

-…Si…se fue…nos ha dejado…

-Creemos que salió en algún momento de la noche, hay huellas afuera que muestran que fue hacia la selva, tomando en cuenta lo que hay en ella, dudamos mucho de que siga con vida.

-El me prometió…que no se dejaría afectar por sus actos…

-Temo que el peso de ellos fue más de lo que podía soportar en realidad.

-…¿Pero por qué lo hizo?...¿Por qué no se despido?...-dijo mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir-.

-Tetsu, no se los motivos, pero estoy seguro que debe haberse despedido de ti, lo conocí el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no se habría ido sin decirte adiós. Pero ya no es momento para lamentarnos, debemos aceptar lo que paso, y…estar preparados para lo que sea que venga…

-Aomine-kun…Kagami-kun…tenían razón en algo…ya no quiero llorar…estoy harto de llorar…pero…por más que intento…no puedo evitarlo…

-Kuroko tranquilo, tranquilo –Kagami le da un abrazo protector- descuida, seguimos aquí contigo y te cuidaremos…no sé cómo, pero nos aseguraremos de llevarte de regreso a casa, por eso guarda la calma hasta que suceda.

El pequeño finalmente se separó del otro mirándolos a los dos con una cara triste antes de alejarse y comenzar a subir al segundo piso, Aomine y Kagami decidieron dejarlo solo por el momento, era claro que el chico necesitaba pasar tiempo consigo mismo para reordenar su mente y calmarse, solo entonces podrían hablar con él con normalidad. Kuroko permanecía muy serio luego de la noticia y se quedó recargado un tiempo en una ventana mirando hacia el exterior con pesadez, solo entonces se dio cuenta de los nuevos cambios ocurridos. Ya no había un solo rastro de la ciudad, no se veían rascacielos ni cualquier otro techo de un edificio, además el suyo era el único que quedaba en la costa, encima de un peñasco de rocas que daban con el mar, todo lo demás se había vuelto una típica playa de arena tropical. Otro cambio importante llamo su atención, más allá de la selva habían aparecido varias montañas, una de ellas con una forma puntiaguda llamo especialmente su atención, no estaba seguro pero podría jurar que era un volcán.

Abajo podía escuchar como sus compañeros seguían ordenando todo, alistando las armas que tenían, la ballesta y las pocas municiones que quedaban para la pistola, seguramente también intentaban cubrir los huecos causados durante el ataque anterior, fortificaban lo mejor que podían el lugar para protegerse a ellos y a él, una cosa que no la podía creer. Todo lo que había pasado era su culpa en realidad, él había pedido un deseo, pero había involucrado sin querer a sus compañeros, ahora varios de ellos habían muerto, todo por su culpa, de nunca haber conocido a Aoba esto jamás habría pasado y todos seguirían con vida, si alguien merecía sufrir por su deseo era solo él, fue en ese momento que cerro sus ojos y junto sus manos pidiendo un nuevo deseo con gran fervor.

-(Aoba, no sé si puedas escucharme, no se quien seas, pero me arrepiento profundamente de este deseo, no tengo manera de excusarme por todo lo que ha pasado, pero si es posible quisiera pedirte otro deseo, libera a Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun de esto, mantenlos a salvo, haz que vuelvan a nuestro propio mundo de ser posible, yo me quedare en su lugar, mi vida por la de ellos, solo quiero que estén a salvo, solo quiero que no tengan que sufrir más por mi culpa, por favor solo has…que sigan con vida).

El chico abrió sus ojos demostrando tristeza en ellos, no estaba seguro sobre si su nuevo deseo tendría éxito, pero confiaba en que Aoba lo hubiese escuchado, que se diera cuenta de su arrepentimiento y aceptase su trato, que mantuviera vivos a los otros a cambio de su vida…cuando estaba por retirarse un movimiento abajo en la selva llamo su atención, trataba de enfocar su vista pero solo veía las plantas agitarse por un movimiento que iba en su dirección, sabía que debía avisar a los otros pero quería saber primero que era lo que se estaba acercando, fue entonces que vio algo importante, una cabellera roja que acababa de pasar por unas hojas de palma para después desaparecer cubierta por mas plantas. La alegría que sintió fue indescriptible y bajo corriendo las escaleras gritando a los demás lo que había visto.

-¡Es Akashi! ¡Es Akashi! ¡Es Akashi! ¡Chicos Akashi está vivo!

-¡¿De qué hablas Tetsu?!

-Kuroko, Akashi se fue, él no va a volver.

-¡Yo lo vi! ¡Lo acabo de ver! ¡Akashi está vivo y viene hacia aquí! ¡Vengan salgan y lo verán! ¡Akashi está vivo!

-Pero, pero Kuroko…

-Si Tetsu grita así es porque es verdad, el jamás mentiría de esa forma, ven veamos qué es lo que vio, tal vez subestimamos a ese tipo.

Los tres jóvenes salieron de la tienda y se quedaron a mitad de esa pequeña parte despejada entre la selva y el almacén en la playa. Los mayores trataban de divisar a su compañero pero no lo veían por ningún lado, Kuroko estaba seguro de que había visto a Akashi, no era un invento de su imaginación, el chico había regresado con ellos por lo que no podía estar más feliz, unos segundos de angustiosa espera pasaron cuando entonces vieron asomarse una mata de cabello rojiza entre la vegetación.

-¡Ven se los dije! ¡Es Akashi! ¡Él está vivo! ¡Se los dije!

-No puedo creerlo, el maldito desgraciado esta con vida.

-Parece que el emperador en verdad es absoluto.

-¡Akashi, ven te estamos esperando! ¡Ven con nosotros por favor!

La mata de cabello se inclinó solo un poco mostrando movimiento, Kuroko estaba más que feliz de saber que su querido amigo había sobrevivido la noche en la selva pese a las terribles amenazas, quería darle un gran abrazo para demostrarle todo su afecto, lo único que necesitaba era que el otro se acercase. Pero entonces sus ojos pasaron de la alegría al impacto, la mata de cabello rojo salió volando desde la selva dejándolos a todos impactados, el tiempo pareció pasar lentamente mientras veían como ese objeto caía al suelo y rebotaba hasta terminar rodando y terminar deteniéndose justo en frente de Tetsuya. Ahí en frente del chico se encontraba la cabeza de Akashi, del emperador, aquel que siempre había dicho que era un ser absoluto, la expresión en el rostro era de terror, sus ojos rojos estaban completamente abiertos demostrando el indescriptible horror que debió vivir. Kuroko no pudo mantener más la compostura y grito aterrorizado retrocediendo hasta chocar con Aomine y abrazarse a él en completo estado de pánico.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡No veas eso Tetsu, No veas eso!

-¡Maldición, malditos demonios! ¡Cómo se atreven a hacer esto!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Kuroko, Cálmate, Cálmate! ¡Sencillamente no mires!

-No-che…

-¿Qué?

-¡Aomine, ahí arriba en ese árbol!

El moreno volteo y vio junto a Kagami a un hobbit el cual reposaba en las altas ramas de un gran árbol, la bestia tenia sangre en sus manos, su pecho y su boca, los miraba amenazadoramente con una gran furia, los chicos solo podían rechinar sus dientes de rabia y frustración mientras el más pequeño seguía llorando pegado a uno de ellos. El hobbit se alzó gasta quedar erguido para después pronunciar una palabra.

-No-che, No-che, No-che…Noche…Noche…¡NOCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

La criatura rugió desafiantemente a los jóvenes para después saltar en una liana e ir de árbol en árbol alejándose de los humanos. Aomine y Kagami entendieron inmediatamente lo que sucedía, ese acto de traer la cabeza de su compañero era una declaración de una guerra, un aviso de lo que sucedería, un aviso de que vendrían al anochecer para acabar con todos ellos. Los chicos regresaron rápidamente al almacén llevando consigo a Kuroko el cual aún no podía separarse del moreno, estaba entrando en pánico y como no si justo enfrente de el quedo la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Tetsu, Tetsuya Reacciona por favor!

-¡Kuroko, Kuroko, vamos suelta a Ahomine!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Esto no está funcionando, solo se altera más!

-¡Dame un segundo tengo una idea!

Kagami fue rápidamente a donde tenían guardadas sus provisiones, lleno un vaso con agua y regreso de inmediato con los otros para lanzarle el agua en la cara al peliceleste el cual por fin dejo de llorar y alterarse, para solo ver con preocupación y consternación a sus compañeros.

-¡Kuroko Tetsuya, tienes que calmarte ahora!

-Pero, pero...Akashi

-¡Si lo sabemos perfectamente pero no podemos quedarnos a llorar! ¡No hay tiempo de lamentar a los muertos! ¡Tenemos un asunto más grave del cual hacernos cargo! ¡Y llorar como un niño pequeño no nos ayudara de nada!

-¡Bakagami tiene razón! ¡Ahora lo importante es prepararnos para el ataque!

-¡¿Y si mejor huimos?! Podría haber un lugar seguro, solo necesitamos hacer una balsa y después…

-¡Eso no nos será de ayuda Kuroko!

-¡Tetsuya piénsalo! ¡No hay lugar a donde ir! ¡Estamos atrapados aquí con esas cosas y tenemos que defendernos! ¡Salir huyendo nunca ha arreglado las cosas!

-¡¿Y qué esperan que hagamos?! ¡Ya vieron lo que le paso a Akashi! ¡Si el no pudo defenderse de ellos como podríamos hacerlo nosotros! ¡Estamos perdidos, Perdidos!

El chico solo dejo de gritar cuando sintió un profundo dolor en su mejilla izquierda, le costó procesar lo que había pasado, Kagami le había proporcionado un golpe en la cara para que dejara de gritar.

-Kagami-kun…

-Tetsu, no puedes ponerte así, no puedes dejar que esto te controle, ¿Tienes miedo? ¡Pues yo también! ¡No quiero morir para nada! ¡Pero si quiero seguir con vida entonces tendré que pelear! ¡Aomine igual! ¡Y tú también tienes que pelear ahora! ¡Si queremos seguir con vida no podemos huir, debemos afrontar el peligro juntos! ¡Y solo de esa manera es como podremos sobrevivir!

-…

-Ya han asesinado a varios de los nuestros, se creen superiores a nosotros como lo hizo mucha gente en nuestra vida diaria, pues igual que a ellos vamos a demostrarles cuan equivocados están, ¡Vamos a mostrarles que si ellos nos dan un golpe, nosotros lo regresaremos multiplicado por diez! ¡Vamos a destruir a esos malditos enanos asesinos! ¡Así que vuelve a ser tú mismo! ¡Muéstrale a todos de lo que en verdad eres capaz!

-…

Kagami le extendió una mano al chico el cual aún no podía reaccionar, Aomine también le extendió la mano quedando las dos enfrente de él. Kuroko tenía una gran temor, ahora sabía que Aoba en verdad jamás lo escucharía y que los dejaría morir a todos de una forma cruel, pero si había una forma de demostrarle que estaba equivocado lo haría, no podía dejar que un tonto deseo fuera el que decidiera su destino, el mostraría que solo él y nadie más que él era dueño de su propio destino, tomo las manos de sus compañeros y se juró a si mismo que si ellos lo protegían, el también haría hasta lo imposible por protegerlos. Ya era momento de ponerse en acción.

 **Planeaba continuar hasta otra muerte trágica pero le voy a cortar aquí, el siguiente podría ser el penúltimo sino el último capítulo. Ah y…¡¿Pensaron que Akashi murió rápidamente y sin dolor?! ¡No pues No! Déjenme decirles que el pobre sufrió mucho XD también quería hacer una escena especial de su muerte pero no sabía cómo integrarla así que la borre del capítulo anterior. Nos estamos acercando al gran final de esta historia, estense atentos y un review siempre se agradece.**


	13. Chapter 13 Noche de Fuego y Sangre

**Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 13: Noche de Fuego y Sangre**

En el interior de la selva se escuchaban los sonidos de muchos animales comunicándose entre ellos como sería de esperarse. Las ratas gigantes se deslizaban entre los pastizales de los claros mientras la cigüeñas caminaban lentamente con la cabeza agachada preparándose para cazas cualquiera que estuviese desapercibida, los dragones gigantes de Komodo se asoleaban en las rocas recargando sus energías y los pequeños elefantes Stegodon recorrían las selvas en manadas en una búsqueda incesante de alimento. Pero sobre todo en una parte profunda de la selva se escuchaban los rugidos y llamados se unos seres muy extraños, como si estuviesen muy alterados o muy ansiosos, estos sonidos seguían en aumento y aumento, prácticamente como si estuviesen anunciado lo que sucedería. En otra parte muy lejana, a la orilla de la selva, en la costa que daba hacia el mar, se encontraba un pequeño almacén en ruinas, el único edificio que indicaba la presencia de la alguna vez gloriosa e imponente ciudad, y en ese lugar era donde tres jóvenes se estaban preparando para la pelea de su vida, ellos estaban fortificando todo el lugar, haciéndole lo más resistente e impenetrable para evitar que la tragedia de la noche anterior se repitiese, tenían poco tiempo ya que ya habían recibido una declaración de guerra, sus opciones en esta batalla eran muy simples, ganar o perder la vida y no estaban dispuestos a tomar la segunda opción. Aomine estaba ocupado en la parte de arriba sellando con troncos las ventanas, dejando a Kagami y Kuroko encargados de sellar el frente del almacén.

-¿Haremos algo con los cuerpos del frente?

-Solo dejarlos ahí como una advertencia, aunque dudo que eso los detenga.

-…Tienes razón…ellos atacaran sin importar lo que hagamos.

-Pero cuando lo hagan estaremos preparados, no nos rendiremos sin dar batalla. Tienen las agallas para retarnos, ya veremos que tan buenos son para pelear en verdad.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan optimista Kagami-kun? Yo ni siquiera soy tan optimista conmigo mismo.

-No se trata sobre ser optimista o no, se trata sobre tener confianza.

-¿Confianza?

-Exacto, confianza y fe, en estos momentos es lo único que tenemos y es lo único a lo que podemos aferrarnos.

-¿Cómo podría tener tanta confianza como tú?

-Eso no lo sé, pero tal vez puedas comenzar por confiar en los que están a tu alrededor, Aomine y yo confiamos en ti, y en verdad nos gustaría que tu confiases igualmente en nosotros.

-Confiar…en ustedes…

-Sí, eso mismo.

-Me temo que hay un gran problema-dijo sentándose en una silla y desconcertando un poco al otro-.

-¿Cuál es el problema Kuroko?

-…no me es fácil confiar en Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun…por lo menos no como lo hacía antes.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso hicimos algo malo?

-No es eso, es solo que… ¡Kagami y Aomine tienen sentimientos por mí!

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo sonrojándose-.

-Si lo sé perfectamente, Murasakibara me lo dijo, se lo que todos sienten por mí, y es por eso que ahora me es difícil confiar en ustedes, no porque me sienta incómodo, sino porque no sé cómo interpreten ustedes mis acciones.

-Kuroko…

-Por eso no puedo confiar, siento que todo saldrá mal, siento que todo es demasiado confuso…

-Kuroko…no tienes que agobiarte…sé que tu mente puede encontrarse confundida, pero no debes dejar que eso interfiera en estos momentos.

-Kagami-kun…¿Puedo preguntare algo?

-Por supuesto, lo que quieras.

-¿Qué tipo de relación quieres conmigo?

-Ah…yo…bueno…

-Por favor, se honesto.

-Yo…yo…yo quiero que seamos novios…

-¿Y cómo pensabas lograr eso exactamente?

-…a decir verdad no lo sé…quería que ambos tuviésemos la oportunidad de conocernos más a fondo, poder pasar más tiempo juntos y de esa forma eventualmente reuniría el valor para poder confesarme.

-Ja, eres un romántico Kagami.

-¿Eso te molesta?

-No, de hecho en realidad me gusta.

-¡¿En serio?!

-No exageres, me refiero a que me gusta mucho tu forma de ser.

-Ah…ok, entiendo.

-No pierdas el ánimo con mis palabras, después de todo yo mismo sigo siendo nuevo en esto del amor, no estoy muy seguro de cómo debo reaccionar.

-Y… ¿Si me permitieras mostrarte?

-¿Cómo?

-Permitiéndome un beso.

Si bien la propuesta del pelirrojo no le tomó por sorpresa si consiguió ruborizarle un poco, ya había besado a los demás chicos anteriormente, por lo que no había inconveniente en permitírselo, Kagami se acercó despacio y tomo el rostro de Kuroko con sus dos manos para verlo directamente a los ojos, ambos chicos se miraron fijamente hasta que el mayor cerro la distancia con un suave beso, nuevamente una oleada de emociones cruzaron por su mente, sentimientos en común como los besos anteriores, pero con su propio aire característico, una nueva experiencia, tan similar y a la vez tan diferente como las otras. El beso finalmente termino y ambos chicos se quedaron viendo con cierta incertidumbre al otro, pero antes de que pudieran decir cualquier cosa Kuroko fue bruscamente jalado hacia atrás y Kagami recibió un doloroso golpe en la cabeza.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Lo lamento, pero los vi y no pude evitar interrumpir su romántica escena.

-Aomine-kun…

-Disculpa Tetsu, sencillamente no puedo evitar sentir celos.

-¡Ahomine Tu! ¡No sabes cuánto te desprecio!

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ¿Por interrumpir tu momento o será acaso por esto?

Aomine muy pícaramente le planto un beso a Kuroko enfrente del otro provocándole unos terribles celos asesinos ya que solo hace unos segundos él estaba besando al menor y había sido interrumpido por el moreno. Kuroko por su parte no pudo evitar el beso y fue nuevamente que más emociones llegaron a él, de entre todos sus besos este era el más parecido al de Kagami, pero se percataba de una diferencia importante, el anterior era suave y romántico, en cambio este era más demandante y salvaje, no era que le desagradase, al contrario le gustaba mucho había algo que lo hacía deliciosamente adictivo, mas no pudo pensar en ellos mucho tiempo ya que el moreno termino con el beso.

-Aomine-kun…

-Tetsuya, yo te amo.

-…

-¡Hey alto ahí! ¡No me saques de esto! ¡Yo también amo a Tetsuya!

-¡Ja no me hagas reír! ¡Es obvio que soy mucho mejor para él!

-¡Eso ni en tus sueños! ¡Si merece lo mejor en ese caso soy yo!

-¡Ya cállense!

-…

-…

-¡Miren! ¡No tengo tiempo para estar pensando en asuntos del amor en este momento! ¡Ahora lo único que han logrado es dejar mi mente en una gran confusión! ¡Si antes me era difícil poder decidir mis sentimientos ahora me es imposible! ¡Además no podemos ponernos a discutir por esto! ¡No olviden que tenemos un problema muy grande del cual encargarnos!

-Pero Kuroko…

-¡Pero Nada! ¡Chicos, no puedo decidir no es tan fácil! ¡Si voy a hacerlo será cuando salgamos de esta situación! ¡Pero no lo será mientras sigamos aquí! ¡Así que será mejor que se calmen de una buena vez!

Ambos chicos habían quedado un poco asustados, no era normal que Kuroko se enfadara así, de hecho era aterrador, el chico casi inmediatamente volvió a recobrar su típica cara de siempre lo cual era aún más desconcertante, no era humanamente posible que hace unos segundos demostrara tanto enojo en su rostro y al siguiente momento actuase como si nada hubiese sucedido, más si sabían que por dentro el chico debía estar ardiendo de furia. Temiendo que el cualquier instante su furia se desatase ambos rápidamente comenzaron a ocuparse en terminar de cubrir los accesos al almacén. El otro por su parte sonrió internamente, su plan había tenido éxito, asustar a los otros lo suficiente para que lo dejasen en paz y así poder lidiar con sus emociones sin ninguna interrupción. El chico salió un momento del almacén y se dirigió al puerto detrás, ahí se quedó mirando al mar y la pequeña isla con un par de palmeras, era una hermosa vista eso debía admitirlo, pero desgraciadamente también le recordaba lo lejos que estaban de casa y el peligro que llegaría esa noche. Aunque derrotasen a los hobbits que harían después, se quedaría con Kagami y Aomine ahí por el resto de sus vidas, Aoba no le había indicado una manera de deshacer el deseo y era obvio que tampoco los vendría a ayudar, si quería resolver el asunto tendría que hacerlo el mismo.

Cuando se disponía a regresar sintió la tierra agitarse levemente, no tardo en comprender que se trataba de un leve sismo, vio como en la selva los árboles se mecían tranquilamente de un lado a otro, algunas aves salían volando en dirección al cielo y escuchaba a muchos animales que debían haber sido tomados por sorpresa. Tan pronto como llego este término, afortunadamente su edificio había resistido sin ningún problema, sus compañeros llegaron corriendo ya que temían que algo le hubiese sucedido.

-¡Tetsu! ¡¿Estas bien?!

-Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, descuiden estoy bien.

-Ah, menos mal, ese sismo nos tomó por sorpresa.

-No fue tan grave Ahomine.

-Cállate, que tú fuiste el primero en salir para buscar a Tetsu.

-¿Por qué ocurrió ese terremoto? No tiene sentido.

-Tal vez sea por el volcán, chicos miren haya.

Los mayores vieron hacia donde les indico el menor viendo como de una montaña lejana se veía salir una columna de humo, parecía ser que el volcán acababa de despertar y lanzo un ligero bostezo.

-Bien no hay de qué preocuparnos, afortunadamente está muy lejos de nosotros.

-Tienes razón, pero será mejor que nos quedemos dentro de una vez, no tardara en atardecer, y creo que saben lo que pasara una vez que anochezca.

-Cierto, Tetsu, regresemos adentro.

-…claro…

Los mayores iban al frente y Kuroko no pudo evitar ponerse en medio y sostener con una mano a cada uno, su intención no era más que demostrar la confianza que tenía en ellos, pero los otros no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por ese acto, definitivamente ese pequeño era su mayor debilidad y su gran amor. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y con ellas la luz del sol disminuía y disminuía continuamente, en ese tiempo se ocuparon lo más posible de tener todo listo, no dejaron un solo hueco sin cubrir, más que las partes por las que pensaban disparar y defenderse, tenían varias armas dentro para asegurarse de resistir, el arma y la ballesta estaban listas para ser usadas, y habían afilado varios palos con los cuales lucharían en caso de que ellos entrasen, todo estaba listo, unas antorchas afuera habían sido encendidas para ver al enemigo llegar, así como unas puestas dentro para mantener la iluminación. La luz del sol finalmente desapareció en el horizonte del mar dejando la región en completa oscuridad. Tres jóvenes estaban en el interior del edificio listos para pelear por sus vidas, ahora lo único que necesitaban era esperar la llegada de sus enemigos. Los mayores miraban por los pequeños huecos, Aomine con la ballesta y Kagami con el arma, Kuroko estaba detrás de ellos con un tronco afilado, un pensamiento pasó por su mente y rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos sonrojándolos.

-¿Tetsu?

-Kuroko ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Quería agradecerle a ambos, por estar conmigo pese a todo lo que les he hecho, además…me gustó mucho besar a ambos, no quería quedarme sin la posibilidad de hacerlo de nuevo, por eso fue que los bese, aunque sea uno en la mejilla, es suficiente para mí.

-Tetsu, eres demasiado lindo ¿Lo sabias?

-No cabe duda porque me enamoras tanto Kuroko.

-Aléjate Bakagami…

-Piérdete Ahomine…

-Chicos, por favor, dejen de pelear por mí. Tenemos asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparnos.

-Pero bien sabemos lo que sentimos por ti.

-Solo queremos saber a quién vas a escoger.

-No puedo hacer eso, no aquí, cuando salgamos de esto, les prometo que les daré una respuesta adecuada, hasta entonces solo sigamos juntos ¿De acuerdo?

-Como digas Kuroko.

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!

-(Aomine) Miren nada más, parece que estamos por recibir compañía.

Los rugidos de las criaturas se escuchaban en aumento a cada segundo, indicando que un gran número se dirigía en su dirección, los jóvenes miraron por los huecos y no tardaron demasiado en avistar a una enorme cantidad de hobbits que salían de la selva, las criaturas permanecían en el borde preparándose para atacar, rugían y golpeteaban el suelo con sus puños, algunos llevaban las puntas de piedra listos para usarlas en cualquier momento dispuestos a hacer todo el daño posible. Un hobbit que estaba en la cima de una rama descendió y se alzó entre todos sus congéneres, miro hacia el almacén con gran furia logrando divisar a los chicos por los pequeños huecos, ambos bandos sabían lo que se aproximaba, el hobbit lanzo un poderoso rugido que índico a los suyos que ya era el momento para atacar, estos comenzaron a avanzar velozmente hacia el almacén listos para asesinar, Kagami y Aomine sabían que había llegado el momento de disparar y lo hicieron con un fuerte grito.

-¡FUEGO!

La bala y la flecha salieron disparadas a la misma velocidad, cada una dándole a un oponente diferente en el pecho haciéndoles caer al suelo y fallecer en el acto, Kagami podía disparar más rápido gracias a las balas, pero ambos debían recordar que poseían un número limitado de municiones. Pese a sus ataques el número de oponentes era mayor y pronto llegaron hasta la entrada, uno de ellos asomo su ojo por el pequeño hueco intentando ver al interior pero lo único que recibió fue un balazo por parte de Kagami el cual termino con su vida al instante. Un ruido les alerto de que debían estar intentando abrirse paso por el segundo piso, Kuroko reaccionó de inmediato y subió con uno de los palos afilados, ahí pudo ver el brazo de una de las criaturas el cual se agitaba frenéticamente intentando alcanzar cualquier cosa, el chico no lo dudó ni un momento y encajo la punta del palo en la mano de la bestia la cual lanzo un alarido de dolor, el joven la ensarto aún más provocando un gran derramamiento de sangre, sentía que el otro intentaba retraerse para recuperar su brazo mas no se lo iba a permitir, con ayuda de un cuchillo que había encontrado entre las cajas termino por amputarle la mano y parte del brazo a su oponente el cual finalmente se liberó pero cayó desde el segundo piso hasta el suelo, aunque la caída no era tan grande como para matarlo, la pérdida de sangre lo haría en poco tiempo. El chico no tuvo tiempo de festejar su logro pues inmediatamente una nueva mano reemplazo a la anterior.

-¡¿Con que quieren jugar no?! ¡Pues ahora vamos a divertirnos!

El chico repito la acción anterior, reteniendo el brazo de su víctima con el palo afilado y preparado para cortar el brazo. Abajo sus compañeros seguían disparando contra sus objetivos, Aomine ya no disparaba las flechas a menos que fuese necesario, en cambio esperaba a que ellos se acercaran lo suficiente para encajarle alguna y después retirarla inmediatamente consiguiendo conservarla.

-¡Parece que vamos bien! ¿No lo crees Aomine?

-¡Nada mal Kagami! ¡Pero sigue manteniendo el ritmo! ¡No podemos bajar la guardia ni un segundo!

-¡Eso lo entiendo perfectamente! ¡Kuroko! ¡¿Cómo está todo haya arriba?!

-¡Todo está bajo control! ¡Tengo varios juegos de manos aquí arriba! ¡Y voy por muchos más!

-Lo escuchaste, parece que nuestro pequeño se ha vuelto un poco sádico.

-Un cambio necesario dada la situación, un Kuroko más violento e indomable, eso me gusta tanto.

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, pero te aseguro que seré yo quien se quede con él al final.

-¡Por favor! ¡Cuando seas la mitad de bueno que yo en algo, entonces podemos discutir eso!

-¡Te lo demostrare! ¡Ahora veamos quien es el mejor acabando con estos simios!

Ambos chicos continuaron con su ataque sin cesar, Kuroko por su parte hacia todo lo posible por mantenerlos a raya, sabía que muy pronto dejarían de meter los brazos por ese hueco al ver que no daba resultado, por lo que debía ir pensando en el próximo movimiento que harían y cuando termino de cortar otro brazo paso lo que temía, ya no se asomaban por este, en cambio los escuchaba alborotarse afuera, definitivamente buscaban otro acceso hacia el interior, najo rápidamente encontrándose con sus compañeros.

-Parece que intentara algo nuevo.

-Serán los que tú enfrentabas Tetsu, estos siguen tercos a entrar por aquí.

-¡AAA! ¡Malditos monos evolucionados! ¡Vengan aquí, que acabare con todos!

-¿Cuántos más hay ahí afuera?

-No lo sé Kuroko, pero solo me quedan un par de flechas y creo que a Aomine un cartucho más, una vez que eso pase ya no tendremos munición a larga distancia, solo podremos enfrentarlos cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Cuanto odio que Bakagami tenga razón.

Los rugidos de las criaturas seguían escuchándose en la parte de arriba, fue entonces que recordaron que habían dejado un lugar sin cubrir y esa era la chimenea, el espacio era demasiado pequeño para que siquiera Kuroko pasase a través de ella, pero de seguro que ellos podrían hacerlo y como lo temían vieron cenizas cayendo en ella demostrando que debían estar bajando, unos pies comenzaron a emerger en ella y Kagami pronto tomo una antorcha y la puso ahí para comenzar a incendiar a la criatura, esta grito de dolor al sentir el ardor del fuego y trata de regresar pero probablemente los otros sobre ella se lo impedían, el humo se hacía espeso ahí y gracias al largo cabello del hobbit este comenzó a incendiarse rápidamente mientras seguía agitándose, los rugidos de pánico del resto indicaban que estaban aterrorizados por el fuego. Los chicos apenas estaban sonriendo al ver su plan frustrado, cuando de pronto vieron unas grietas aparecer en la pared, era la parte por donde debía ir la chimenea, al parecer la agitación de esos seres la estaba debilitando, Kagami dejo de disparar a los del frente e igual que Aomine y Kuroko tomo un palo afilado listo para lo que iba a pasar. Las grietas y los aullidos continuaron incrementando, hasta que finalmente la pared cedió al mismo tiempo que una de las criaturas gritaba.

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!

Los ladrillos provocaron algo de humo dentro pero gracias al fuego vieron que al menos cinco criaturas habían ingresado, todas estaban incendiándose y moviéndose erráticamente debido a fuego salvo una que debía ser la primera que incendio el moreno, claramente ya había muerto.

-¡Disparen, chicos! ¡Disparen!

Kagami disparo contra ellos acabándolos al instante, los cuerpos en llamas caían en el suelo pero no tenían tiempo de apagarlos pues escuchaban como más de ellos subían al techo. Los mayores dispararon sus últimas balas y flechas contra los que intentaban ingresar acabando con otros, pero ambos quedaron finalmente sin ninguna munición. Afortunadamente el fuego había quedado también en el techo antes de que la chimenea colapsara por completo por lo que ahora parte de ella se incendiaba, sin embargo su alegría duro poco cuando tres criaturas consiguieron caer desde arriba hasta enfrente de ellos.

-¡Ataquen no los dejen con vida!

El grito de Kagami los hizo regresar a la realidad y arremetieron contra los otros, estos aprovechaban su pequeño tamaño para evitar un ataque directo e intentar aprisionarles después, pero si se trataba de fuerza los compañeros de Kuroko tenían la ventaja, ambos consiguieron atravesar con su lanza a un hobbit al mismo tiempo, después ayudaron a su compañero el cual tenía encima al otro que intentaba asfixiarlo poniendo la lanza contra su cuello, Kagami sujeto a la criatura y la lanzo contra la lanza de Aomine ensartándolo al instante y perdiendo la vida.

-¡Kuroko estas bien!

-Ag, descuiden, ag, estoy bien, solo me tomo por sorpresa.

-Vamos Tetsu, que esto no se ha terminado.

Cuando ayudaba a su compañero a ponerse de pie una explosión en la parte de arriba los hizo agacharse, el fuego debía haber alcanzado algo inflamable en la parte superior haciéndolo estallar, varias criaturas cayeron en el interior en llamas, la situación se había salido por completo de control, con un fuego tan intenso la estructura del edificio estaba comprometida, tenían que salir de ahí o quedarían atrapados. Un gran mueble de acero cayo demostrando que detrás de el había una puerta la cual jamás habían visto.

-¡Ahí esta nuestra salida! ¡Démonos prisa tenemos que irnos!

-¡¿Pero hacia a dónde vamos?!

-¡Salgan corriendo a la selva! ¡Es nuestra mejor opción para perderlos! ¡Ahomine sujeta a Kuroko, yo iré detrás de ustedes!

Aomine tomo a Kuroko del brazo y los tres se dirigían a la salida cuando de pronto un hobbit en llamas salto sobre Kagami sujetándose a él por la espalda, las llamas ardían mientras el chico intentaba liberarse de el pero le era imposible.

-¡Kagami-kun!

-¡Ahomine saca a Tetsuya de aquí!

-¡No Kagami-kun!

-¡Perdóname Tetsu pero no te dejare ir! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡KAGAMI-KUN! ¡KAGAMI-KUN!

El moreno sujeto al mayor impidiéndole ir por su compañero, Kagami seguía entra las llamas sujetado por sus oponente cuando sintió como más de esas criaturas en llamas se le lanzaban encima, el calor era insoportable y el lugar se llenaba de humo rápidamente, pronto sintió como sus oponentes caían probablemente debido a las heridas por el fuego, el también sintió sus fuerzas fallarle, pese a estar en llamas no podía hacer nada al respecto, su cuerpo comenzaba a dejar de responderle, pronto cayó al suelo de rodillas hasta que finalmente se estrelló por completo, sus ojos solo alcanzaron a ver la puerta por donde sus amigos habían salido antes, comenzó a cerrarlos sabiendo que no volvería a abrirlos jamás, su tiempo había llegado, estaba a punto de morir, mas no se angustio ni sintió temor, solo dejo que todo pasara rápidamente hasta que finalmente falleció. Sus amigos pasaban por un pequeño pasillo que los llevo hacia abajo y luego unas escaleras hacia arriba de nuevo, Aomine empujo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas mientras escuchaban a las criaturas acercarse. Finalmente logro abrirla, ambos salieron topándose con que era una escotilla escondida que llevaba hacia el puerto y estaba justo detrás del almacén. Ambos vieron como el edificio se incendiaba, era evidente que su compañero no habría sobrevivido a eso, pero no podían detenerse a lamentarlo, debían buscar donde esconderse.

-Aomine-kun, Aomine-kun ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Dónde vamos?

-Déjame pensar, déjame pensar, déjame… ¡Eso! ¡Ahí está la solución!

El moreno señalo la pequeña isla en la distancia, ese lugar debía seguro, se suponía que los hobbits no sabían nadar según lo que le dijo Midorima una vez, por lo que era la mejor opción para resguardarse, ambos corrieron por el pequeño puerto de madera, el plan era simple, ir nadando hasta llegar haya. Cuando estaban por saltar un hobbit apareció de entre las rocas saltando directo sobre el mayor.

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJj!

-¡Ha! ¡Malditos demonios!

-¡Aomine-kun!

El pequeño trato de ayudar a liberar a su último compañero, pero la bestia le dio un golpe suficientemente fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo y sujetarse la zona donde lo recibió. El hobbit seguía su incesante ataque contra el moreno, intentando estrangularlo más la fuerza del otro era superior a la suya, lanzo repetidos rugidos hacia el edificio y entonces más de los suyos fueron en su dirección, Aomine se percató de eso inmediatamente, la situación era muy peligrosa.

-¡Tetsuya lárgate de aquí!

-¡No, no voy a irme sin ti!

-¡No seas necio! ¡Vete ahora que puedes hacerlo!

-¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡Ya perdí a todos, no puedo perderte a ti también!

-¡Vete por dios! ¡Escapa mientras tengas oportunidad!

-¡No voy a irme! ¡Voy a ayudarte! ¡No vas a alejarme de esto!

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Solo huye por favor!

-¡No lo hare! ¡No te dejare solo jamás!

-¡Diablos! ¡Tetsu!... ¡Cuídate mucho!

-¡¿Qué?!

Como estaban en el borde del muelle Aomine alcanzo a darle una fuerte patada al menor mandándolo a volar y caer en las aguas, Kuroko no reacciono en primer momento cuando cayó en el agua, pero luego de unos segundos recupero la cordura y subió hasta la superficie.

-¡AAAAA! ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡AOMINE-KUN! ¡AOMINE-KUN!

El chico vio en el muelle como su compañero era apresado por un gran número de hobbits hasta que lo hicieron caer al suelo, lo sujetaban por todas partes impidiéndole el levantarse o hacer cualquier movimiento. Uno de ellos comenzó a acercarse lentamente con una gran roca en sus manos, avanzando hasta quedar encima del cuerpo del joven alzando la roca mientras el resto de su especie lanzaba rugidos triunfales. Entre todo ese caos el moreno alcanzo a ver por un pequeño espacio al peliceleste el cual flotaba en el agua, ambos se miraban a los ojos sabiendo lo que sucedería, el pequeño sentía la necesidad de ir a ayudar a su compañero pero al mismo tiempo sabía que lo que el otro quería era que se alejase lo más posible, no podía desobedecer esa última petición.

-Mi querido Tetsuya…Te amo…

-¡AOMINE-KUN!

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!

El hobbit lanzo un fuerte rugido antes de azotar la piedra contra la cabeza del chico manchándola de sangre en el acto, volvió a repetir ese acto una y otra vez haciendo que se cubriera de más y más sangre, los demás a su alrededor se lanzaron sobre el cuerpo para comenzar a cortar con sus piedras afiladas. La sangre se veía saltar por todos lados, Kuroko había quedado en completo shock, no podía creer la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, una parte quería gritar, otra llorar, otra sentía una terrible frustración, pero no había ya nada que pudiese hacer, Aomine, su ultimo compañero acababa de ser asesinado de una forma brutal. Logro volver en si tras observar esa cruda escena y recordó la isla, comenzó a nadar lo más rápido posible en su dirección, no quería voltear a ver ni un segundo más lo que ocurría, estaba demasiado conmocionado para hacerlo. El chico temía que se dieran cuenta de él y le lanzaran piedras o lanzas para acabarlo cuando de pronto una fuerte explosión lo hizo voltear. El almacén acababa de explotar por completo, una gran nube de fuego y humo se alzaba en el cielo provocando un gran destello que se podía apreciar desde la distancia, vio como los hobbits salían disparados en llamas por los aires antes de azotar brutalmente contra el agua o las rocas, no debía preocuparse ya que la misma explosión debía haberlos acabado. El joven continuo nadando con gran esfuerzo hasta que finalmente logro llegar a la pequeña isla, estaba lo suficientemente alejado para estar a salvo por lo que no debía preocuparse de ellos. Volteo lentamente en la dirección por la que vino observando como el edificio continuaba ardiendo y el humo saliendo de su interior. El único lugar que quedaba había desaparecido para siempre, la última pieza de civilización había sido borrada, sus últimos compañeros habían perecido en ese horrible lugar a merced de unos aterradores seres y el no sencillamente fue incapaz de impedirlo.

-Aomine-kun…Kagami-kun…tsk…¿Por qué?...¿Porque tenía que suceder esto?...No es justo…no es nada justo…yo fui quien pidió el deseo…¿Por qué tenían todos ellos que morir por mi culpa?...¿Porque soy el único que sigue con vida en este espantoso lugar?...ninguno de ellos debió haber estado aquí…amigos…chicos…¡PERDONENME!...¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... ¡AOBA! ¡Me arrepiento! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Me arrepiento de todo! ¡¿Eso querías escuchar?! ¡Te lo repito! ¡Me arrepiento de mi deseo! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kuroko se tiro en el suelo mientras lloraba y gritaba de dolor, se sujetaba la cabeza y giraba en su lugar una y otra vez. El chico estaba sufriendo como nadie en el mundo debía hacerlo, sentía toda la culpa recaer sobre él, no había manera de poder remediar lo sucedido, todo esto solo era una oscura y espantosa realidad de la que jamás podría escapar.

-FIN-

-MENTIRA XD ¡Esto todavía no se acaba! Jejejeje

 **Disculpen el mini infarto que les di XD ya el siguiente capítulo es el final.**


	14. Chapter 14 Lo que Importa

**Nekoboy mty trae para ustedes el último capítulo de Un Terrible Deseo, espero sus reviews.**

 **Capítulo 14: Lo que importa**

Las luces del fuego finalmente cesaron dejando la región de nuevo en una completa oscuridad, el silencio reinaba por todas partes, no había un solo sonido en ningún lugar, era como si todos los habitantes de la selva hubiesen desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. En una pequeña isla no lejana de la costa un joven permanecía acostado viendo las estrellas en el cielo, estas brillaban intensamente dando una vista digna de ser capturada en una imagen, un cielo nocturno absolutamente maravilloso, pero que debajo de el albergaba un mundo completamente salvaje y peligroso, contrastes más grandes imposible. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba el joven, tenía una expresión vacía en su rostro, no su típica expresión seria, sino otra que era indescriptible, una mirada vacía que solo podía dejar a la imaginación los horrores que vivió. En la lejanía, estando de pie sobre la rama de un gran árbol otro joven de cabello celeste veía en dirección hacia el océano.

-Esto ya ha durado demasiado, pero me temo que el fin aun no llega, creo que por todo lo que ha pasado merece una pequeña pista, espero que la entienda, porque si no…bueno…ya nada importara.

Una pequeña luz se formó en una mano enfrente de él y después comenzó a alejarse grácilmente arrastrada por el aire. La luz llego hasta la playa y al tocar el agua se convirtió en un pequeño barco de papel que comenzó a surcar las olas, hasta que luego de un rato llego hasta la pequeña isla. Kuroko que había permanecido en completo silencio volteo lentamente y vio el pequeño barco, eso no tenía sentido, ¿De dónde había podido salir? Con lentitud y dolor se arrastró hasta que consiguió tomarlo y volvió hasta recargarse en una palmera, no parecía haber nada más allá de la forma de barco más sabía que algo debía significar, no solo apareció por nada, debía tener una razón. Comenzó a desenvolver la figura del barco con sumo cuidado hasta que la extendió por completo en la hoja original que era, ahí en ella vio una palabras escritas.

 ** _-Recuerda lo que importa-_**

-… ¿Recordar…lo que…importa?... ¿Qué es… lo que importa?

El chico miro al cielo una vez más en busca de inspiración, la luna resplandecía de una forma hermosa y fue entonces que comenzó a recapitular todas las vivencias que habían ocurrido últimamente, era como si viese una película de los últimos días, no había un recuerdo que escapase, todo estaban ahí, llego finalmente hasta donde conoció a Aoba, él le dijo que de hacer las cosas bien no habría nada de que arrepentirse, pero sentía que aun había algo más oculto, debió haber una cosa que estuviese fuera de lugar durante este tiempo, algo diferente a lo demás y fue entonces que la recordó.

-…La punta de flecha…

Ese pequeño artefacto antiguo que había tomado en el museo, cuando lo visitaron todas las demás piezas seguían en la vitrina salvo esa, era demasiada coincidencia que hubiese sido olvidada, finalmente había logrado encontrar la respuesta. Esa punta de flecha, tenía que tener una relación con todo esto, quizá también era la clave para remediarlo, debía recuperarla y ver de qué forma usarla, solo tenía un problema, y era que la había dejado en su casa.

-No importa…no sé cómo…pero la encontrare…debe seguir en el lugar donde estaba mi hogar, lo único que tengo que hacer es llegar hasta ahí.

La tristeza y el miedo desaparecieron de su mente y su rostro, ahora mostraba una gran determinación, un gran valor, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, al siguiente día Kuroko buscaría esa pieza que tenía la clave para arreglar esta pesadilla. El chico sabía que debía recargar sus fuerzas, por lo que durmió el resto de la noche en paz, tendría una mañana muy agitada. El siguiente día finalmente llego y con ella un Kuroko aún más decidido que nunca, cuando miro hacia la selva vio que no se veía ni rastro del edificio, seguramente termino de desaparecer por el hechizo, pero algo más llamo su atención, el volcán arrojaba más humo que de costumbre, un pequeño sismo lo tomo por sorpresa y este término igual de rápido, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que esa montaña podría estar amenazando con entrar en erupción, eso significaba que tenía un tiempo limitado. Comenzó a nadar de regreso hacia la orilla, ni siquiera se preocupó por lo que pudiese haber en el agua, su mirada y mente estaban fijas en su meta. Cuando llego hasta la orilla vio que ahí había aun algunos de los palos afilados que habían hecho, probablemente por ser algo natural de este mundo no habían desaparecido, el chico tomo uno y se preparó para internarse en la selva, pues era seguro que de cualquier forma había animales peligrosos en ella.

Se introdujo en la espesura de la selva y comenzó su andada, no había nada que le indicase el camino, pero confiaba en que su memoria le daría una idea de hacia dónde quedaba su hogar. Luego de un par de horas los sismos se hacían más frecuentes y más intensos, en uno prácticamente cayó al suelo debido a su intensidad, la selva se mecía de un lado a otro y los animales lanzaban alaridos de pánico. Cuando este se detuvo sintió nuevamente la tierra temblar pero en menor medida, teniendo una idea de que era subió hasta un árbol y desde ahí vio como una manda de pequeños elefantes Stegodon corrían en pánico, seguramente habían sido alterados por el sismo. Luego de que pasaran bajo y continuo su camino, a lo largo de este esta escena se repetía, las ratas corrían entre la espesura buscando refugio, las grandes cigüeñas huían en busca de una zona despejada, los varanos gigantes de Komodo le ignoraban y proseguían su camino buscando un sitio seguro, las aves salían volando hacia el cielo intentando escapar de los terremotos, no le tomo tiempo darse cuenta que todos los animales parecían huir de la zona correspondiente al volcán, seguramente presentían el peligro y por eso escapaban, eso también le indicaba lo grave de la situación, su tiempo se acababa y debía ser más rápido.

-No puedo perder tiempo…tengo que seguir avanzando…ya no debo estar tan lejos, con suerte llegare en pocos minutos…

-Tet-su-ya…

-…No…

El chico volteo y vio en la rama de un árbol a un hobbit que lo miraba ferozmente, el joven sabia a la perfección lo peligrosas que eran esas criaturas, pero no se dejaría amedrentar fácilmente, no había sobrevivido hasta entonces y perdido a todos para terminar así, ahora era un chico diferente y estaba dispuesto a pelear por su vida, tomo la lanza con sus dos manos y la puso enfrente de el listo para pelear.

-Tet-su-ya…

-No me estés jodiendo, no llegue hasta aquí por nada, ¿Me escuchaste maldito? ¡No vas a acabar conmigo tan fácilmente! ¡Soy campeón de tiro al blanco y no fallo! ¡Éntrale Cabron! ¡Piensas atacar! ¡Pues hazlo ahora! ¡Enfréntame si tienes el valor de hacerlo!

La criatura solo lo miraba con la misma furia que el chico a él, era evidente que la situación era peligrosa, un enfrentamiento podía terminar con los dos muertos o heridos gravemente, más al menor no le importaba, sentía un aura a su alrededor, un aura muy feroz y violenta, a eso lo había empujado ese mundo, a dejar atrás al Kuroko tranquilo de siempre, a ser una nueva persona. El chico esperaba que en cualquier momento el otro se abalanzara sobre él dispuesto a asesinarle, pero lo que hizo el hobbit lo dejo perplejo, solo se levantó y se fue del lugar saltando de árbol en árbol, parecía que había sentido que estaba ante un enemigo más fuerte y poderoso, por lo que decidió evitar la confrontación. El aun no podía reaccionar hasta que otro sismo lo hizo volver en sí, debía apurarse, el tiempo se acababa a cada segundo.

-Ya no debo estar tan lejos, es por aquí estoy seguro, mi casa debía estar por esta zona…

Kuroko se detuvo súbitamente ya que en el lugar había ahora un gran y profundo rio, pero lo que más le impacto fue que ahí, del otro lado de la orilla se encontraba su hogar, el cual no había sufrido ninguna alteración, lucia exactamente igual a como lo había dejado. Una explosión proveniente del volcán cercano lo hizo apurarse, salto al rio y cruzo nadando velozmente hasta llegar a la entrada, ahí también se encontraba un pequeño arbusto con flores rojas el cual reconoció perfectamente como la planta que aparecía cada mañana, paso el umbral hasta que llego al interior de la casa, los terremotos le hacían difícil mantenerse de pie ya que lo hacían caer una y otra vez, pese a que la casa se había mantenido intacta ahora todo en su interior caía, rebotaba o se rompía contra el piso. Con gran dificultad logro subir las escaleras hasta que llego a su habitación, otra explosión del volcán sacudió todo nuevamente, viendo a través del ventanal pudo ver como la montaña comenzaba a disparar bombas de lava así como nubes de humo incandescentes que bajaban por sus costados.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Tienes que estar aquí, debe estar en algún lugar! ¡Por dios! ¡Maldita flecha! ¡¿Dónde te deje?!

Kuroko finalmente logró ubicarla sobre su cama y rápidamente la tomo, el chico esperaba que al hacerlo todo fuese corregido que la situación volviese a la normalidad, pero por más que la sostuvo y dijo su arrepentimiento nada sucedió, solo le hablaba a una inerte punta de piedra, comenzó a sentir ganas de llorar, pues parecía que todo había sido en vano. Con pesadez llego hasta el ventanal que daba a su balcón, para ver lo que ocurría afuera, ya no podía ocultar las lágrimas, ya no podía ocultar su dolor, todo indicaba que solo le restaba por esperar la muerte.

-Chicos tsk, lo lamento, en serio que lo lamento, tsk, almenos ahora…podre verlos de nuevo…

El chico se soltó en llanto mientras en el exterior los gritos de animales en pánico resonaban por toda la selva, los terremotos hacían que los arboles cayeran provocando aún más estruendos, un flujo piroclastico proveniente del volcán avanzo velozmente por la selva cubriendo todo a su paso hasta que llego finalmente al rio por donde estaba la casa, usándolo como autopista no tardó en llegar hasta esta, impacto directo contra el ventanal del cuarto donde estaba Kuroko el cual solo pudo gritar de terror al verlo, el vidrio cedió y fue envuelto en una nube de humo con temperaturas carbonizantés, siendo una muerte rápida y casi indolora.

En la lejanía de pie en la rama de un gran árbol en otra colina un chico de largo cabello celeste observaba la destrucción acercársele.

-Oh, wow, vaya, miren nadas más esa nube de destrucción, esto sí que es impresionante.

El flujo pircolastico siguió avanzando a través de los valles y colinas hasta que llego donde se localizaba Aoba envolviéndolo también en una nube de oscuridad y calor.

-Lo hiciste bien, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Todo quedo en completa oscuridad, no se podía escuchar nada, el silencio reinaba en todas partes, era como si la misma existencia hubiese desaparecido, ahora solo había un mundo de tinieblas y destrucción, del cual nunca nadie podría salir.

-¡Wow!

-¿Ah?

-¡Wow!

Kuroko abrió sus ojos muy lentamente y se topó con el ventanal intacto, al enfocar bien su vista noto las casas al frente así como la ciudad a la distancia e inclusive un avión surcando los cielos, su asombro lo mantenía absorto de la realidad hasta que de pronto un nuevo ladrido lo hizo voltear a la derecha lentamente topándose con su pequeño perro el cual estaba sentado y meciendo la cola, mirándole alegremente.

-Nigou…

-¡Wow!

-¡Nigou!

El chico tomo a su mascota y de inmediato la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que al pequeño perro no le gustó tanto al sentir que era asfixiado.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de verte Nigou!

-Tetsuya, ¿Hijo estas bien?

-Mama…

-Kuroko Tetsuya mírate nada más, ¿Acaso rodaste de la cama hasta el ventanal? Tienes todas las sabanas en el piso, además suelta a ese pequeño perro que lo vas a dejar sin aire.

-¡Mama!

El chico fue corriendo hasta su madre para darle un abrazo dejando caer al pequeño perro que azoto contra el suelo.

-¡Mama, estoy tan contento de volverte a ver!

-Oh, claro, pero ¿De que estas hablando? Si apenas ayer te di las buenas noches.

-¿Anoche?

-Sí, aunque ni quisiste abrir la puerta de tu cuarto, tu padre y yo nos preocupamos ya que nunca haces eso, tuviste un mal día ayer en el museo ¿No es verdad?

-Ayer… ¡Espera! ¿¡Donde esta Papa!?

-Con calma, con calma, él ya se fue a trabar esta mañana, ¿Pero qué te está pasando? La salida al museo no fue buena ¿O qué?

-No, descuida, no pasó nada malo…

-Hay niño, bien al menos ya estas despierto, recoge tu habitación y después bajen a desayunar.

-Claro eso hare…

La señora salió de la habitación dejando a un chico algo confundido y alegre, el joven nuevamente se asomó por el ventanal pues quería asegurarse que no estaba soñando, para su bien todo estaba ahí, la vida que él conocía había vuelto a la normalidad. Apenas estaba empezando a alegrarse cuando noto algo en su escritorio que lo dejo perplejo, ahí en una cajita con colchón negro en su interior se encontraba en el centro la punta de flecha que el había tomado y estaba rodeada por seis pequeñas piedras de diferente color. Al lado de esta también se encontraba una nota la cual tomo para revisar lo que contenía escrito.

 ** _Lo hiciste muy bien Kuroko Tetsuya, recordaste lo que importa y lograste deshacer tu deseo, tu vida a regresado a ser la que era, esta punta de flecha fue lo que use para hacer tu deseo realidad y las piedras a su alrededor son los recuerdos de tus compañeros, todas las experiencias que tuvieron en ese mundo incluyendo su muerte._**

 ** _Solo tienes que desearlo y sus memorias volverán a ellos, ahora también conoces los sentimientos de tus compañeros, por lo que sé que tomaras la decisión correcta, hacer lo que en verdad importa._**

 ** _Se despide tu amigo Aoba._**

El chico dejo caer la nota al suelo, todo fue real, no una pesadilla como quería creer, ahí enfrente se encontraban los recuerdos de todos sus amigos, podía devolvérselos o destruirlas, pero la nota decía algo que era cierto, ahora conocía los sentimientos de los otros, ¿Cómo podría escoger a uno sin lastimar a los otros?

-Tomar la decisión correcta…hacer lo que en verdad importa…

-¡Wow!

-Nigou…creo que ya sé qué decisión tomar, Aoba tenía razón, debo hacer lo que en verdad importa.

El pequeño cachorro solo ladeo su cabeza en señal de confusión, en cambio su amo solo sonrió, la decisión que tomo era la correcta. Los días transcurrieron tranquilamente hasta que finalmente llego el lunes, esa mañana Kuroko no se había presentado en la escuela, dejando a un Kagami un tanto preocupado.

-(¿Dónde se metió ese enano? No es normal que falte, digo suele desaparecer por su baja presencia, pero no faltar como tal).

Las horas de escuela pasaron rápidamente y Kuroko siguió sin aparecer, al finalizar el turno escolar Kagami ya estaba en la salida de la escuela y la generación de los milagros se encontraba con el, aparentemente todos habían llegado para irse juntos a la reservación.

-¿Qué Tetsuya no vino a la escuela?

-Así es Aomine, no apareció en ningún momento.

-¿Seguro que Kurokocchi no está por ahí y solo no lo has visto? Recuerda que él puede desaparecer sin que nadie lo note.

-¡Ya les dije que Kuroko no está! Si ese fuera el caso el ya habría aparecido.

-(Akashi) No tienes sentido, Kuroko no suele faltar a clases.

-Eso lo sé, pero ya me tiene algo preocupado.

-¡Kagami-kun!

-Ah, Riko Sempai.

-Qué bien, me alegro de alcanzarte.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo algo que decirles, Kuroko me pidió que nos reuniéramos ayer y también me dijo que les entregara esto.

-¿Una caja? ¿Qué contiene?

-No lo sé, pero me dijo que hay algo para cada uno de ustedes. Disculpen por no poder contarles más pero tengo que salir, nos vemos luego.

-(Midorima) ¿Qué hay en esa caja?

-No lo sé, revisemos.

Kagami retiro el listón y abrió la pequeña caja negra, al quitar la tapa todos vieron ahí seis pequeñas piedras relucientes de diferentes colores, los chicos tomaron aquella que se parecía a ellos y se les quedaron viendo desconcertados.

-Kuro-chin ¿Nos mandó piedras? Esperaba algo comestible.

-Esto no es normal, Tetsuya no suele mandar cosas como estas.

-(Akashi) Me supongo que debe tener una buena razón para hacerlo.

-Pues a mí me parece lindo el regalo de Kurokocchi.

-Oha-asa pronostico decepción, supongo que podría referirse a esto.

-(Kagami) Una piedra, ¿Por qué nos mandó una piedra a cada uno?

Todos sostenían su piedra correspondiente en la mano cuando de pronto sintieron una oleada de recuerdos a gran velocidad, sus ojos revivían momentos que no recordaban, pero que sin lugar a dudas era reales, las imágenes que veían eran aterradoras, sobre todo cuando llegaban al momento de sus muertes. Tan pronto como estas llegaron se detuvieron abruptamente haciéndoles volver a la realidad, habían quedado impactados, casi incapaces de hablar, por fin recordaban lo que había sucedido. Entre todo el shock Kagami fue el único que pudo decir algo al percatarse de algo importante.

-Kuroko… ¿Dónde estás?

En el puerto de Tokio un gran buque carguero comenzaba a zarpar mientras transportaba un gran número de contenedores en su cubierta, en la parte trasera del barco había una pequeña banca de madera que los trabajadores habían instalado para ver la vista, pero ahora el único que se encontraba sentado ahí viendo a la ciudad mientras se alejaba era un chico de cabello celeste que llevaba en su regazo a un pequeño perro y a su lado una mochila con sus cosas.

-Di adiós Nigou, nos vamos de Tokio.

-Wow.

-Ja…adiós chicos, muchas gracias por todo.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí.

Al voltear a la izquierda el chico vio de pie junto a ellos a Aoba el cual sonreía tranquilamente mientras los miraba.

-¿Te importa si me siento a su lado? Igual no creo que nadie más venga ahora.

-¿Aoba? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

-Solo vine a ver como estabas, la pregunta correcta sin embargo es ¿Por qué estas tu aquí?

-Debo irme.

-¿Irte? ¿Y eso cómo porque?

-En algo si me ayudo tu hechizo, me hizo darme cuenta de lo que todos sienten por mí.

-Entonces eso es bueno ¿No? Tienes a muchos chicos geniales tras de ti. ¿Por qué no escoges a uno?

-Ahí está el problema, no puedo hacer eso…

-…

-No puedo escoger a uno de ellos e ignorar a los otros, si hiciera eso haría a uno muy feliz pero lastimaría a los demás.

-Pero escapando ahora los lastimas más.

-Es cierto que sufrirían en principio, pero he ahí la decisión correcta, yo soy el único responsable de todo lo que paso, soy el único responsable del problema que tienen, por eso me corresponde a mi arreglarlo. Al irme, también los estoy liberando.

-¿Liberando?

-Sé que una herida se formara dentro de ellos al saber que he desaparecido, pero las heridas sanan, les estoy dando la oportunidad de que continúen su vida, de que puedan enamorarse de una persona mucho mejor que yo. Cuando encuentren a esa persona especial, podrán llevar su vida con normalidad y yo solo seré un recuerdo lejano.

-Te vas para darles una mejor oportunidad en el amor.

-Así es, tal vez intenten buscarme en principio pero no lograran encontrarme. Nadie sabe dónde estoy, ni siquiera mis padres saben que me he escapado de casa, los extrañare claro está, pero es necesario que me vaya.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento viendo la vista hasta que finalmente Aoba rompió el silencio con un bostezo y estirándose dejando sus brazos sobre la parte superior de la banca.

-Sabes que Kuroko, no eres la primer persona a la que le hago un hechizo como ese.

-¿Qué?

-Hace mucho que me dedico a hacer esto, cumplirle deseos a la gente.

-Aoba… ¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Solo soy un joven con magia, ni yo se mi verdadero origen, pero siempre me ha gustado ayudar a las personas a resolver sus problemas, es por eso que les cumplo deseos para que lo logren.

-¿Cumplirles deseos para arreglar sus problemas?...Tu magia no es muy directa ¿Lo sabias?

-Cumple su trabajo, a veces es necesario sufrir para poder ver las cosas con claridad, ya sabes, recordar lo que importa.

-Todo lo que sucedió en ese mundo ¿Fue real cierto?

-Así es, Kuroko lo que hice fue transportarlos a ese mundo prehistórico gradualmente, por eso las cosas aparecían y desaparecían, los lleve al final de ese mundo, ya que las criaturas que habitaban esa isla según los científicos, perecieron por la explosión de un volcán. Todo lo que vivieron fue en los últimos días de ese mundo extraño. Suelo hacer cosas similares cada vez que cumplo un deseo, la persona debe arrepentirse y recodar lo que importa antes de que su tiempo acabe, a decir verdad la gran mayoría no lo logra, tu eres el primero en 100 años creo, que ha logrado deshacer su deseo.

-¿Tienes más de 100 años?

-Oh muchos más créeme jejeje.

-¡Wow!

-Hola pequeño perrito.

Aoba acaricio la cabeza de Nigou el cual solo se relajó mientras su amo los observaba a ambos.

-No pensé que fueras a lograrlo Tetsuya, pero veo que te subestime, me alegra que haya sido así, no me gusta enviar a la gente a su muerte, me gusta ayudarlos a solucionar sus vidas y parece que he tenido éxito contigo.

-Aoba…muchas gracias.

-Bien chico, has dejado tu hogar, tus amigos, tu ciudad y la vida que conoces para embarcarte en esta nave, ¿A dónde piensas ir ahora?

-En realidad ni siquiera se a donde lleva este.

-Bueno este buque carguero no se detendrá hasta llegar a Hawái, supongo que una vez ahí podrás comenzar a decidir el destino que quieras llevar y hacia donde iras la próxima vez.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Oh si no te importa, podrías acompañarme.

-¿Acompañarte?

-¿Qué tal si me ayudas un poco en mi trabajo? Solo por un tiempo. Después de todo mi siguiente objetivo se encuentra en Hawái también, me vendría bien algo de tu ayuda, puede que con ella esa persona también aprenda al final que es lo que en verdad importa y solucione su vida.

-(Lo que importa)…

Kuroko vio a su pequeño perro y después al chico sonriente que le extendió el puño esperando que el otro lo chocara, Nigou lanzo un ladrido de aprobación y eso fue más que suficiente, si podía ayudar a más personas, lo haría, por lo que choco su puño con el contrario y también sonrió mientras volvía a ver hacia la ciudad que desaparecía de su vista en el mar.

-Perfecto, entonces relájate, que por ahora nos espera un largo viaje.

-Wow

-Cierto jaja. (Me estoy adentrando en una nueva aventura, no sé a quienes conozca en este viaje, pero sin duda será una experiencia importante y reveladora en mi vida. Tal vez en un tiempo regrese a Tokio para ver cómo están los chicos, espero que cuando lo haga ellos ya hayan hecho su vida y no me necesiten, eso me pondrá algo triste pero también muy feliz, ya que abre logrado darles la larga y feliz vida que siempre desee para cada uno, puedo sacrificar mi felicidad en pro de la suya, eso es un buen acto, un acto que demuestra, lo que en verdad importa).

El barco siguió alejándose de la ciudad mientras dos jóvenes y un pequeño perro miraban hacia ella, hasta que finalmente la nave desapareció en la lejanía, y con ella los últimos rastros de magia que quedaban en ese lugar. La magia puede ser muy poderosa, es por eso que se debe tener cuidado con lo que se desea, ya que un mal momento puede llevarte a pedir un mal deseo y podría hacerte arrepentirte de por vida. Kuroko Tetsuya lo sabía muy bien y ahora lo que haría, seria ayudar a muchas personas, para que lograsen recordar, lo que en verdad importa.

 **Pues bien mis queridos lectores este fic tristemente ha llegado a su final. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído esta historia hasta el final, la verdad cuando la publique al principio creía que a nadie le iba a gustar o dirían que era aburrida, me alegro de que fuese lo contrario.**

 **Me siento feliz por el final que le he dado a la historia, no sé si a ustedes les guste o no pero espero me digan en los reviews su opinión se los agradecería bastante.**

 **Esta historia fue inspirada en un documental llamado El Caníbal de la Jungla de Animal Planet, se los recomiendo que lo vean es muy bueno y fue en lo que me base para hacer esta historia, mezclando obviamente a ese mundo prehistórico con estos increíbles personajes que me encantan.**

 **Bien, pues…llegamos al final, no creo que haga una secuela o spin-off ya que con la facultad no me alcanza el tiempo. Si quieren contactarme Nekoboy mty está en Facebook dispuesto a aceptarlos y escucharlos.**

 **Nuevamente gracias a todos por leer esta historia, me motivaron a seguir adelante y así crear este buen final, si es un final triste o feliz lo decidirán ustedes, yo lo considero feliz ya que estuvo dispuesto a dejarles para darles un mejor futuro. Ya sin nada más que decir, me despido, probablemente en el futuro escriba más cosas aun no lo sé XD apropósito esta historia ya la había publicado en Amor Yaoi y ahí ya estaba completa desde hace semanas pero me tarde mas subiéndola aquí XD**

 **Su amigo Nekoboy mty, se despide por última vez. Muchas Gracias por leer mi historia.**


End file.
